


Wolfbann

by Sorrge



Series: Wolfssegner [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Death, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Infection, M/M, Slow Burn, Transformation, Werewolves, Wrongful Imprisonment, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrge/pseuds/Sorrge
Summary: В Дануолле есть Смотрители, религиозная элита. И есть те, кого Смотрители стремятся уничтожить: еретики, ведьмы и, конечно же, стаи ликанов; люди-волки.Когда Корво Аттано оказывается в середине всего этого, он обнаруживает, что под каждым проклятием таится благословение.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud, Daud & Emily Kaldwin, Emily Kaldwin & The Whalers
Series: Wolfssegner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846243
Kudos: 26





	1. С обжигающим заражением

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolfbann](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618485) by [EdgeLaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLaur/pseuds/EdgeLaur). 



Корво Аттано был в тюрьме, когда это случилось в первый раз.

Он не был уверен, почему это случилось, или когда. Этот отрезок превратился в туманное, воспаленное пятно; вся его жизнь стала таким пятном за последний месяц, и он мог только бороться с жжением в венах и ожогами на коже. Он смутно помнил, что оказался в тюрьме по несправедливым причинам – по страшным, _ужасным_ причинам – но выхода не было, и его разум едва мог связать пару мыслей, прежде чем они осыпались золой и пеплом. Его сны были полны китов и гигантских монстров, а бодрствование сопровождалось бесконечным тиканьем часов и обещанием пыток, ждущих его в комнате напротив.

Охранники тащили его за руки. Они _всегда_ тащили его за руки. Они знали о зараженных ранах, которые были прямо под испорченной тканью пальто, пальто, которое оставили на нем только для того, чтобы спрятать гноящиеся порезы, которые никто не собирался трогать или чистить. Корво знал, почему они оставляли их грязными и необработанными; так было проще его сломить. Все, что было нужно – это ухватить его за красные и распухшие предплечья, прямо за глубокие разрезы, идущие по мышцам и сухожилиям – и он закричит в агонии и не будет сопротивляться. Даже сквозь толстую ткань старого пальто Королевского Защитника боль жгла как клеймо, и они тащили его, потрясенного и дрожащего, в следующий день в допросной камере.

Он затуманенно смотрел на свое пальто, синий цвет которого исчез под слоем грязи, оттягивая ткань, пока она не повисла по бокам, и надеялся, чтобы оно еще чего-то стоило – хоть _чего-то_. Но сейчас нет: Корво носил цвета своей должности, но он не смог защитить, не смог выполнить свой долг.

Но опять-таки, что мог человек вроде него сделать против… против группы таких _монстров_?

Если бы не глубокие раны на руках, обжигающий яд под кожей, Корво бы решил, что воспоминания о том дне были просто порождением его лихорадочного состояния. Но правда была хуже любого ночного кошмара; его задание, его подопечная, его _Императрица_ была убита – нет, зарезана – кем-то, кого он мог описать только как огромного, ужасного волка. И не просто какая-то собака, нет; его справедливую и прекрасную Джессамину убила не случайно напавшая бродячая псина. Вместо этого был нависший над нам как скала зверь, накрывший тенью всю беседку в саду. Его приспешники – возможно, его стая – были меньше, слабее, но такие же опасно быстрые. Корво помнил, как ударил клинком одного, выстрелил в другого – они заскулили как волкодавы и согнулись, их тела исчезли в дыму. Он задохнулся, от страха клинок в руке задрожал, но внезапно над Джессаминой навис гигантский волк, и он перестал думать, перестал бояться, кинулся впереди нее–

И одновременно гигантский волк опустил когти, разрезая его руки на ленточки.

Боль была ослепляющей. Перед глазами вспыхнул свет, слух стал странно приглушенным, будто голову набили ватой. Он слышал крики, свое имя, но все, что он мог – это чувствовать, как кровь реками бежит вниз по рукам. Они текли в море красного на полу беседки, и она была там – Императрица, ее разрезанное, безжизненное тело тянулось к, к…

– А, Корво.

Он дернулся от звука своего имени, вздрогнул от заговорившего с ним голоса. Он боролся с охранниками, росла паника, перехватывало дыхание – но его держали крепко, легко подавляя ослабленное сопротивление. Через длинные, спутанные от пота волосы, Корво смог разглядеть лицо лорда-регента, человека, который пришел к власти после инцидента в беседке.

После того, как Корво потерпел неудачу и позволил Императрице погибнуть.

Лорд-регент молча махнул охранникам. Они усадили Корво в кресло, и от страха еще сильнее перехватило горло, его острый запах забил нос. Он никогда не знал запаха страха, но тюрьма раскрывает многое – например, сердцебиение крыс в стенах и на полу, как выглядит мир в темноте, как пахнет холодный, ползучий, безмозглый ужас. Это были его константы, вещи, которые помогали ему понять, что впереди еще много его предстоит вынести.

Он вдыхал его запах на себе, на регенте, но, как ни странно, не на палаче; никогда на палаче.

Корво видел его здоровенный силуэт в тени. Он следил за Корво сияющими в темноте глазами, как хищник, как огромный волк в беседке, со шрамом на лице и кровью на руках, и звук умирающей Джессамины…

Пульс стучал в ушах так громко, что он едва расслышал следующую фразу лорда-регента.

– Итак, ты готов признаться?

Корво попытался сфокусировать замутненный взгляд на фигуре Хайрема Берроуза, фигуре человека, который принял решение допросить его после смерти Джессамины. Еще он взял на себя задачу _пытать_ Корво, чтобы получить признание, и понять, почему он просто не верил, что Корво не убивал, было за пределами его понимания.

До того, как стать лордом–регентом, Берроуз был главой Королевской Тайной Службы. Они с Корво мало общались, и Корво практически не доверял ему, и его глазкам-бусинкам.

Теперь он знает, что правильно его подозревал; Берроуз нашел Корво вскоре после того, как Джессамина скончалась. Он прижимал к груди окровавленными руками холодное, разодранное тело Императрицы. Он знает, что кто-то кричал быстро найти Эмили, дочь Джессамины, и где-то в глубине души Корво был рад, что она была на занятиях и не видела, как ее мать умерла, как… как овца на бойне.

Корво на самом деле был не удивлен, когда его потащили прочь, выкрикивая обвинения. Чужой для Гристоля и Дануолла, он всегда был легкой мишенью для насмешек из-за темного цвета волос и оливковой кожи. Элита Дануолла всегда считала его козлом отпущения для своих проблем. А теперь, вместо того чтобы искать истинного убийцу Джессамины, они посадили Корво в тюрьму, _потому что могли_ , и за стенами Колдриджа он мучился и начинал гнить.

Они пытали его каждый день, пытаясь выбить фальшивое признание.

Когда взгляд наконец немного сфокусировался, и Корво на долю секунды встретил взгляд Берроуза, то успел заметить на его лице разочарование. Кровь застучала в ушах еще громче, голова начала раскалываться, боль так ошеломляла, что он начал молиться – не в первый раз – чтобы Бездна просто забрала его и прекратила эти мучения.

Лорд-регент вздохнул, покачал головой.

– Все еще молчишь? Ты никогда не был разговорчивым. По правде говоря, иногда я думал, что ты немой, и поверил бы в это, если бы не видел, как ты периодически разговариваешь с Императрицей или девочкой.

Он начал расхаживать возле привязанного к креслу Корво, который напряг руки. Волнами накатывала тошнота. Он чувствовал, что регент следит за его движениями с непонятным выражением лица. 

– К счастью для меня, лорд Корво, мне не нужно, чтобы вы признавались вслух. Больше нет. Это всего лишь вопрос… _времени_.

Корво попытался нахмуриться, но у него получилась только гримаса боли. Кожа шла мурашками, ее будто тянуло, отчего он задыхался и бредил.

Берроуз повернулся к палачу в углу.

– Сколько еще? Прошел уже чертов месяц!

– Недолго, – низко и пугающе произнес голос, растягивая слово. В нем был слышен голод, от которого по спине Корво пополз холодок и страх ударил в нос. Он хотел сосредоточиться, понять, о чем они говорят, но он даже не мог ясно думать, звон в заложенных ушах рушил всю сосредоточенность.

А потом, внезапно, _это случилось_.

Корво качнулся вперед и его стошнило. Все, что было в желудке, вылилось наружу, наполняя комнату острым, неприятным зловонием желчи. Его тело снова скрутило, он давился сухими спазмами, давление нарастало, и он больше не мог думать, не мог даже дышать.

Так вот как чувствуется смерть. Корво не думал, что это что-то другое – он наконец достиг своего предела. Тело было будто _в огне_ , охваченное пламенем, зудящее – его кожа будто перестала подходить и стала меньше; больше всего он хотел содрать ее с себя, отбросить в сторону и позволить смерти подарить облегчение. Он откинул голову назад, выгнулся в путах и издал отчаянный вопль, пронизанный примитивным страхом смерти и одновременно сладким объятием Бездны.

Корво этого не понимал, но позже стражники говорили, что это был неземной _вой_ , _звук_ , который потряс их до глубины души, как будто кит вышел на сушу и научился кричать вместо пения.

Когда его скрутило спазмом еще раз, он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как его кости _хрустели_ и _ломались_ , и он _заорал_ , страх охватил разум, и позже он не сможет описать это ощущение, и никогда снова его не почувствует. Он не хотел переживать это, не хотел понимать как или почему его кости сами двигались прямо под кожей, но что-то говорило ему _жить_ , и он держался за эту маленькую ниточку, даже несмотря на то, что его тело буквально разрывалось изнутри.

Он слышал, как Берроуз ахнул, звук был неожиданно громким в звенящих ушах. Он слабо разобрал слова вроде «поразительно» и «действительно ужасающе», но они не имели никакого смысла, они не могли иметь в виду–

– Снимите с Корво оковы, я не хочу, чтобы он лишился рук.

Раздался звук приближающихся тяжелых шагов. Внезапно воздух стал _горячим_ , тело палача и его дыхание оказались слишком близко, пока он убирал приковавшие Корво к креслу наручники. Тело Корво разрушалось и рвалось, и все же что-то новое достигло его носа, ужасная вонь от палача – которая вернула его к беседке, к тени клыкастого лица, его разодранных рук, крика Императрицы, _умирающей_...

Корво _взревел_.

Он хотел закричать _«Ты!»_ , но слова трансформировались во рту, превратившись в ужасный, демонический вопль из самой Бездны. Он рванулся, тело двигалось инстинктивно – он щелкнул пастью, показав зубы и громко лязгнув ими. Боль от удлиняющихся зубов и разрывающегося тела должна была ослепить, слезы затуманили зрение, но вместо этого в груди зародилось новое чувство, _сила_ , и _голод_ , и главное – всепоглощающий _гнев_ , гнев на то, что убило ее, уничтожило _его жизнь_ …

Несмотря на щелкающую пасть и заострившиеся зубы, палач не дрогнул и не отодвинулся, продолжая добросовестно снимать слишком тугие оковы с запястий. Корво прыгнул, как только освободился, тело пульсировало энергией, которой никогда раньше не было. Он занес руку – теперь когтистую, широкую и крепкую, покрытую слоем черного меха, не обращая на все это внимания – и попытался располосовать палача. Тот уклонился, сверкая глазами, но Корво лишь зарычал, низко и гортанно, разум покинул его с началом этого нового, жуткого кошмара.

В этот раз, он был монстром. Он мог резать когтями, кусать клыками, и теперь он был убийцей – за исключением того, что он хотел _отомстить_ , хотел проливать кровь виноватых, вместо невинных. Желание огнем горело в жилах, помогая преодолеть ослепительную боль. Корво зарычал, и снова бросился на палача.

Но тот больше не был человеком.

Из облака дыма появился огромный, возвышающийся над ним серый волк. Острый запах его шерсти всколыхнул память – но по-другому. Это был запах – _их запах, наш запах, запах того, кем мы являемся_ , сказал ему голос – но это был другой волк, его мерцающие глаза не пересекал шрам, и тот волк был черный, как ночь–

Этот новый волк врезался в Корво всем своим весом. Он был в два раза тяжелее, и в три раза сильнее, чем Корво, учитывая, каким ослабленным он сейчас был. Он вбивал Корво в пол, снова и снова, выбивая воздух из легких, вбивая тело в пыль. Корво боролся, извивался, пытался освободиться, но в итоге превратился в скулящую, покрытую ушибами гору из плоти и меха. Его трясло, язык вывалился наружу, чувствуя запах собственной крови, смешавшийся с запахом желчи, попавшей на пол комнаты до этого.

В поле зрения вплыли сапоги, а затем и лицо лорда-регента, наклонившегося изучить Корво в его новом виде. Лицо было нахмуренным, и Корво вернул взгляд, приподняв губы и обнажив длинные, опасные клыки.

– Весьма впечатляюще. Первые трансформации всегда такие… драматичные?

Он обращался к волку рядом с собой, снова превратившегося в человека. Человека, который яркими в темноте глазами смотрел на дрожащее тело Корво.

– Иногда. Когда лихорадка такая сильная, большинство не выживают.

– Что ж, _он_ выжил, и это именно то, что нам нужно. Неважно; он все равно скоро умрет. Я должен сообщить Дауду, что его импровизация сработала, и теперь мы можем успешно обвинить Королевского Защитника в том, что случилось с Джессаминой.

У Корво помутился рассудок. Он чувствовал, как его тело напряглось, когти заскрежетали по полу, оставляя глубокие борозды. Рычание вырвалось из него, как волна, врезаясь в них, но он был не в силах подтвердить свою угрозу.

Хайрем Берроуз лишь глянул на Корво, лежащего у его ног. Он подтолкнул его ногу носком сапога и насмешливо фыркнул.

– Мы казним его, когда придет время. Я полагаю, ты можешь держать его под контролем до тех пор? И тихо? Нам не нужно, чтобы он освободился и рассказал всем, что мы наняли убийцу для Джессамины.

– С удовольствием, сэр.

– Великолепно. А теперь убери этот беспорядок; Кэмпбелл будет рад узнать, что его маленький еретический питомец наконец вылупился. Еще он будет рад, что наконец может рассказать людям, что был абсолютно прав насчет нашего дорогого друга Корво Аттано.

Мозг Корво кричал на его тело, орал конечностям _двигатьсядвигатьсядвигаться!_ даже когда лорд-регент отошел и пропал из виду. Однако прежде, чем он смог подняться, палач и стражники уже были рядом, пнув его по ребрам и откинув голову назад. Намордник был слишком тугим, и он бился в нем, рыча – но это было бесполезно. Он почувствовал небольшую, острую боль в боку и мир пошатнулся. Он пытался оставаться в сознании, но сонная сыворотка была слишком сильной, а его тело слишком слабо, чтобы сопротивляться. Через несколько секунд он потерял сознание, тело обмякло, мозг опустел, в ушах звенела безумная смесь воя и китовой песни.


	2. С клыками и яростью

Дануолл, столица Гристоля в Островной Империи, управляется одним духовным органом: Аббатством Обывателей. Их главная задача – противостояние Чужому, личности, которая, как они верят, находится в Бездне и рождает весь хаос. Все, что ведет к Чужому, или исходит от него, считается еретическим; например, костяные амулеты и руны, вырезанные из китовой кости – верный признак еретической деятельности. Другой способ выявить последователя Чужого – метка или знак-татуировка на теле.

И присутствие магии – способность исчезать, вселяться или даже менять форму – высший признак влияния Чужого, носителя следует непременно уничтожить.

Поэтому Корво Аттано, учитывая, в какую ужасную шутку превратилась его жизнь, никак не может понять, почему _все еще жив._

Жизнь сопровождалась постоянной болью. После того, как он… _изменился_ , Берроуз сделал все, что было в его власти, чтобы закрыть Корво. Чтобы его бросили в камеру, с намордником на пасти, чтобы его пинали как собаку и кормили объедками, которых хватало только чтобы не умереть от голода. Он чувствовал, как тело трясет и сводит судорогами; что-то под кожей пело и билось, так отчаянно пытаясь вырваться наружу. Но он успевал пройти только половину блаженно болезненной трансформации, прежде чем его хватали, швыряли о стену и ослабленное тело вынужденно превращалось обратно. Когда он смотрел вверх, то его покрасневшие и мутные глаза встречались с ужасающими, светящимися палача. Тот ощетинивался и скалился, с силой толкая Корво на бетон.

– _Ты выродок,_ – говорил его голос, резонируя у Корво в голове. – _Ты не заслуживаешь жить._

И тем не менее Корво жил, его ослабленная душа с именем птицы и телом монстра все еще цеплялась за оскверненное существование.

Разумеется, он слышал истории, когда был ребенком. О китах, что отращивали шерсть в полнолуние и выходили на сушу, о проклятых людях, которые превращались ночью. Они выли, кричали и исполняли приказы Чужого. Мать предупреждала, что он должен быть чистым и хорошим, потому что если нет, то он станет одним из китоволков Чужого. Но на самом деле он не особо ей верил: когда он вырос, то узнал, что воют в горах обычные волки, затерянные в Серконосских джунглях. Когда он переехал в Дануолл, то вой сменился лаем волкодавов Смотрителей, и он забыл эти сказки, даже воспитывая собственного ребенка.

Теперь он думал, что стоило слушать внимательнее, о чем предупреждала мама. И в сырой и тоскливой камере, голодный и слабый, он мог только гадать, что он сделал, чтобы стать проклятым гневом бога.

\----------

– Вставай и пой, шавка, – послышался хриплый голос стражника, от которого желудок Корво скрутило тошнотворным ужасом. Он поднял взгляд, пытаясь приспособиться, пока его нос инстинктивно – _столько вещей_ стали инстинктивными, вещей, которых он не понимал, и рядом не было никого, кто мог ему объяснить – втянул воздух, вдох дал ему больше информации, чем любое другое чувство. Он разобрал знакомую вонь стражника, но она смешалась с другим, незнакомым запахом. Корво сузил глаза, напрягся и сжал кулаки.

Когда у двери показалась тень, он не встал и не запел, к большому разочарованию стражника.

– У тебя сегодня особый посетитель, – невнятно сказал он, явно развлекаясь. Корво наклонил голову, пытаясь получше его рассмотреть; с ним что-то не так? Он снова вдохнул и наконец понял, что это за пьянящий, деревянный, острый запах – алкоголь. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Корво пил больше одного разделенного с Императрицей при дворе бокала красного Куллеро, но вино было заметно сладкое, дух брожения смягчался соблазном фруктов. От чего бы у стражника не заплетались ноги, оно было гораздо сильнее обычного винограда.

Корво осмотрел его с головы до ног, и стражник в своем подпитом состоянии не обратил внимания на его движение. Вместо этого он махнул другу, и, напевая под нос, стал открывать замок.

– Зна’шь, – выплюнул он и Корво сморщил нос, вонь была на грани переносимости – что уже говорило о чем-то, учитывая состояние его камеры. Когда дверь открылась и человек ввалился внутрь, Корво уже был на ногах, вибрируя от настороженности. Но стражник проигнорировал его, продолжая говорить. – Мы тут подумали – я и парни – что оставлять тебя здесь вот так чертовски скучно. Еретический волк? Подумать только, сколько возможностей для развлечения…

Корво наблюдал за ним, готовый выпрыгнуть из кожи, если понадобится, тело зудело – но все надежды разбились о второго стражника, заблокировавшего вход.

И у его ног стоял рычащий, скалящийся пес. Корво опустил взгляд как раз тогда, когда собака подняла свой, и внезапно она начала рваться с поводка, лая, подпрыгивая в попытках добраться до горла.

– Так что мы подумали, если с тобой обращаются как с собакой, почему бы не драться как она?

Корво отступил одновременно со стражником, выпустившего пса в маленькую камеру.

У Корво перехватило дыхание, когда собака превратилась в ярость из клыков и меха. Прежде чем он успел отреагировать, длинные зубы уже вцепились в руку. Потекла кровь. Пульс застучал в ушах, заглушая смех стражников, их пьяные подбадривания, и что-то темное и спрятанное глубоко в груди _молило_ выпустить наружу.

Он пытался подавить это чувство как мог. Он не хотел сдаваться, не из-за какой-то собаки. Но та была натренирована, безжалостна; вгрызалась в него снова и снова, ощетинившись и вырывая куски из руки. Он попытался оторвать ее, но она сжала челюсти сильнее, вцепившись клыками глубже. 

Собака рычала и тянула. Стражники подстрекали и смеялись. И откуда-то из тумана боли и рвущейся плоти, Корво _зарычал_.

Позже он обвинит инстинкт. Эта непреодолимая сила двигала им сейчас, диктовала телу, что ему делать, взяла контроль над разумом. Теперь было столько инстинктивного – то, как он хватал крыс, подбежавших слишком близко, то, как он обмяк, когда большой серый волк прижал его к полу, то, как он иногда пел, пытаясь дозваться до кого-то, _хоть кого-нибудь_ , кроме себя.

То, как его когти выросли и он оторвал собаку от руки, отправив ее в полет через всю камеру, чтобы спасти свою жизнь.

Его затрясло, он рычал, спина сгорбилась, уши, мех, хвост, морда – все выросло одновременно. Собака у стены заскулила, но она была воспитана храброй; рычала и лаяла даже когда Корво увеличился в размерах, снова бросилась к густому меху на его шее. Корво упал на четвереньки, _ревя_ и дрожа, его скрутило судорогой в попытке сбросить вцепившееся животное. Его челюсти щелкали – но они были тупыми, ничто против намордника, делавшего его клыки бесполезными.

Но Корво становился все больше – а намордник не рос вместе с ним. Полоска кожи на голове натянулась, когда он снова потряс головой. От вырвавшегося у него неземного _звука_ даже тренированная собака замерла.

Несмотря на то, что разум Корво отключился, его тело все еще смутно осознавало, что лающая собака снова бросилась к его лицу. Она вцепилась зубами в кожу намордника и потянула: растянутая полоса _хлопнула_ ему по лицу, но _давление_ наконец исчезло, и его наполнило _облегчением_. Блеснули клыки, челюсти сошлись вместе, находя скрытые мышцами кости, и _хрустнуло_.

Кровь наполнила рот и горячо прошлась по языку, собака завыла от боли. Инстинкты и энергия проносились сквозь него, пока он кусал, снова и снова, наслаждаясь хрустом костей, кричащей жертвой, которая умрет от его клыков, обещанием крови, энергии, _жизни, он мог жить с этим, житьжитьЖИТЬ..._

Длинными, чувствительными к звукам ушами он слышал крики, сопровождавшиеся звоном ключей и слезливыми возгласами. Корво повернулся с глубоким рокотом в горле, готовый защищать свой приз, _свою жертву_ , когда стражник вбежал в камеру. Теперь он был гораздо меньше Корво, который наконец – _блаженно_ – превратился полностью. Он доставал до потолка, волк, размером с кита из сказок, и возможно, если бы стражник был хоть чуточку трезвее, он бы понял, насколько глупо было входить в тесную камеру с полноценным Чудовищем Чужого, как нелепо было вставать между волком и его добычей.

Раздались выстрелы, на больной и наполненной гневом коже Корво они ощущались как горячие уколы. Он повернул окровавленную голову к стражнику. Глаза мужчины наполнились слезами от вида его собаки, его ценного бойца, теперь мертвого, жизнь вытекала так же, _как и из нее_ , и внезапно, резко нахлынула память, и Корво содрогнулся.

_Пойманный. Подставленный. Изменившийся. Разрушенный. Чудовище. ЧудовищечудовищеВЫРОДОК._

Он открыл рот и взвыл, его крик походил на мучительную песню кита, скрежещущий и зловещий, и не похожий ни на один звук, издаваемый животными. Стражник замер, испугавшись силы его боли.

В поле зрения неожиданно вплыла открытая дверь камеры, и Корво достаточно долго держался за свой рассудок, чтобы понимать, что это значило, как он мог воспользоваться высокомерием пьяных стражников. Он отвернулся от еды и _бросился_ , игнорируя вопли, игнорируя резкий запах мочи и страха, пытаясь добраться до двери, чтобы наконец, _наконец_ …

_Быть свободным!_

Корво всхлипнул и задохнулся, когда часть его превратилась в дым, позволяя неповоротливому телу проскользнуть через слишком маленький дверной проем. Он вытянул руки, и стражники _заорали_ от ужаса, когда чудовищный волк появился из облака, пыль и пепел соткались обратно в твердую форму мышц, костей и меха. Корво тяжело дышал от истощения и удивления, но он не мог ждать, не мог позволить себе думать о чем-то кроме _свободы_ , выхода, желания _переместиться_ куда угодно на своих новых, мощных ногах.

Он дымом проносился по помещениям в лихорадочной, инстинктивной ярости, не оглядываясь, вывалив язык и выпучив глаза. Нюх указывал ему путь ко двору, к небу, к запаху реки прямо за–

Раздался вой, голодный и возбужденный. Корво ошеломленно застыл, сердце застучало.

Палач. Он идет. И он жаждет крови.

Корво ускорился, его волчье тело, подпитанное адреналином, продолжало рваться вперед, проникая сквозь двери и мимо стражников облаком пыли, меха и света. Он просто хотел _сбежать_ , и его инстинкты – его желание жить – не позволяли здесь умереть.

Когти клацнули по полу двора, когда Корво тяжело приземлился. Он впервые за несколько месяцев посмотрел вверх. Задрав нос к звездам, он _вдохнул_ , набирая в грудь Дануоллского воздуха, и сердце запело, радость была ощутима, когда он слабо завыл в небо.

Если бы он был человеком, или оставался в своем уме, он бы знал, что это привлечет внимание, выдавая его местоположение. Было глупо праздновать до победы.

Но когда кто-то на толстых, тяжелых лапах перепрыгнул через стены во двор, Волк по имени Ворон внезапно осознал, какую огромную ошибку совершил.

Светящиеся глаза. Ощетинившийся, вертикальный силуэт. И рык, соответствующий ярости в огромных клыках.

Палач пришел.

Корво был большой. Это факт: он еле помещался в собственной камере, он был слишком большой для обычных дверей, люди и собаки казались гномами рядом с ним. Его вес был близок к метрической тонне. И тем не менее, в полной форме палач был _еще больше_. Гигантский пес, он полностью оправдывал старое народное название _китоволка_.

– _Ты никуда не уйдешь._

Давление его приказа обрушилось на Корво, и он захрипел, его меньшее тело не выдерживало натиска. Он заскулил, поджав хвост и согнув когти. Волк шагнул вперед, вокруг него потрескивала магия, и Корво склонился перед ней.

– _Какое ты глупое, тупое создание. Такой же, как и любой другой Обращенный_ , – прорычал он, капая слюной и скаля зубы. – _Ты не заслуживаешь этой силы. Ты не заслуживаешь жить._

Корво скулил, дрожа и прижав уши, не встречаясь взглядом с монстром перед ним. Но когда тот подошел ближе, что-то гораздо более _сильное_ , чем разум палача, _потянуло_ его. Оно _жаждало_ его, и он задохнулся, когда тело наполнило энергией.

_Выбирайся. Лезь. Брось ему вызов и найди Меня._

Корво тяжело задышал, широко открыв глаза, тело парализовало двумя борющимися силами. Он глянул вверх как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как волк отступает, готовясь нанести смертельный удар.

_Приди и найди Меня! Ты не его, ты МОЙ!_

Корво выбросил вперед когти, полоснув по лицу Волка с громким _вжик_. Полетела шерсть, кожа разошлась, оставив на рычащей морде кровоточащие красные линии. Но Корво не стал останавливаться, чтобы полюбоваться работой: вместо этого он бросился наутек, вверх, к стенам, к ночному небу и свободе.

Его преследовал громкий, злобный рык. Раздались выстрелы стражников. Горячие уколы от пуль превратились в распространяющийся огонь, но Корво все равно рвался вверх, длинные крепкие когти скребли по гладкому камню, пытаясь за что-то зацепиться. Он игнорировал все вокруг, но инстинкт и притяжение сильнее его самого говорили ему идти, жить, _принадлежать_.

Он достиг вершины здания и запел, холодный ночной воздух обласкал проклятую, избитую плоть. Внизу начался хаос; прозвучали еще выстрелы, некоторые достигали цели, другие отлетали рикошетом от камня.

Но Корво было все равно; он наконец-то _свободен_. Он был уставший и раненый, но он наконец выбрался, и когда он прыгнул в воды Ренхевен, разум и тело отключились, позволяя воде отнести его подальше от проклятого Колдриджа.

\----------

– _Твоя жизнь здорово_ _переменилась, верно?_

Корво ахнул и дернулся, просыпаясь, вдохнув так быстро, что все тело скрутило судорогой. Мир под ним _сместился_ и снова замер, быстро качаясь туда-сюда. С ним говорил мягкий, усталый голос, приглушенные слова было сложно разобрать. Но когда чья-то рука мягко коснулась плеча, он дернулся назад, инстинкт взял верх. У него изогнулась губа и он зарычал до того, как сообразил, что делает, но лицо лодочника рядом с ним было мягким и взволнованным, не испуганным или угрожающим.

Это определенно не лицо стражника или Королевского Палача.

– Эй, эй, полегче, Лорд Корво, – мягко сказал он, все еще протягивая одну руку к Корво и пытаясь второй чуть придержать качавшуюся лодку. Корво вдохнул и огляделся, отчаянно пытаясь прийти в себя и понять, что происходит.

Он был в лодке. Маленькой лодке, деревянной и шаткой, работающей на ворвани; она идеальна подходила для путешествий по Ренхевен и ориентирования по ее многочисленным притокам. Он осмотрел огромное водное пространство и его дыхание выровнялось, когда он понял, что где бы он ни был – он был далеко от Башни и ее холодной, полной ненависти тюрьмы.

Корво бросил взгляд на мужчину. У него были тяжелые веки и седые волосы, морщины и бакенбарды – но еще на его лице была небольшая улыбка, пронизанная беспокойством. От него не веяло страхом, и Корво прищурился.

– Кто ты?

Голос Корво огрубел от неиспользования и издевательств в Колдридже, которые длились кто знает сколько месяцев. Он поморщился от звука собственных слов, а потом еще раз, когда язык прошелся по зубам, которые ощущались слишком крупными для человеческого рта.

– Самуэль Бечворт, к вашим услугам, Лорд Корво, – с улыбкой и поклоном ответил лодочник. – Не поверил своим глазам, когда нашел вас почти утонувшим и полуголым в камышах вниз по течению от тюрьмы. Знаете, вы заставили лорда-регента нехило побегать с вашим исчезновением.

Корво потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы переварить это. Он посмотрел на свою одежду; непримечательные штаны с подтяжками и несколько изношенных рубашек. Они пахли посторонним, и Корво не удержался от того, чтобы дернуть носом, потянув за ткань.

Сэм заметил это и засмеялся.

– Не мог позволить вам умереть от чумы, Корво. К счастью, у меня в лодке были несколько запасных одежек. Надеюсь, вы не возражаете против временного переодевания, немного не успел высушить ваше модное пальто Защитника.

Корво _не возражал_ , но все равно попытался хоть немного распутать мысли и осознать происходящее.

– Ты по пальто узнал, кто я?

– О, ну, не думаю, что во всем Дануолле есть хоть один человек, который теперь не знает вашего лица, Лорд Корво. Вас разыскивают с момента смерти Императрицы.

– Как давно это случилось?

– Около двух месяцев назад, сэр.

Корво поперхнулся и повернулся к лодочнику так быстро, что тот едва успел удивиться.

– Эмили… что с _Эмили_? – его и без того хриплый голос надломился, и что-то глубоко внутри внезапно загорелось необходимостью защитить. – Где она?

Сэм нервно глянул на Корво, и его лицо сказало все, чего Корво боялся.

– Я очень боялся, что вы спросите, сэр. Насчет этого… дело в том, что – и мне очень жаль, что приходится вам сообщать, но – никто не знает.


	3. С полными надежд обещаниями

– Леди Эмили, пожалуйста, в последний раз, нам _нужно_ , чтобы вы оставались на месте.

– Но где Корво? – спросила она, кажется, уже в тысячный раз за эту неделю. Служанка с грустными, уставшими глазами поникла от вопроса еще больше и покачала в ответ головой.

– Он скоро вернется, Эмили. Обещаю.

– Но… – снова начала Эмили, но горничная просто положила руку ей на плечо, пытаясь успокоить ее гневные слезы.

– Я не могу сказать, где он. Мне просто нужно, чтобы вы подождали здесь. Регенту нужно, чтобы вы были в безопасности, по крайней мере, пока со всем не разберутся.

– _Тогда_ я смогу увидеть Корво? – Эмили умоляла, спрашивала, _надеялась_. Служанка лишь прикусила губу, колеблясь, а затем быстро поцеловала Эмили в лоб.

– Я попробую спросить у регента, леди Эмили, еще один раз, – сказала она, оставив Эмили в ее комнате и заперев за собой дверь.

Как только щелкнул замок, Эмили сжала руки в кулаки, впившись ногтями в ладони. В горле горел приглушенный крик, потекли слезы, и она пнула дверь, добившись только боли в ноге. Истерика следовала за ней по комнате, пока она тянула себя за волосы, кусала кулак, била по подушкам. Ей хотелось ничего больше кроме как разрушать все, что попадется под руки.

Это нечестно! Это _вообще_ нечестно, и она ненавидела свое бессилие.

Со смерти матери неделю назад, Башня Дануолла превратилась в хаос. Никто не знал, что делать, никто не знал, к кому обращаться, а Эмили оставили на потом, пока позиции менялись и власть перетасовывалась. Ее, девятилетнего ребенка, оставили барахтаться в поисках ответов и объяснений, _хоть чего-то_ , что бы объяснило, почему ее мама умерла, почему Корво пропал, или почему ее жизнь внезапно оказалось разбитой, как керамическая ваза.

Ее мать мертва. _Убита_. И что еще хуже, по замку ходили слухи, будто Корво сам был ответственен за это.

Никто не говорил ей это в лицо, конечно. Но Эмили умела прятаться и знала, как быть тихой, и пока никто не знал, что она там, она слушала шепотки о том, что Корво нашли с кровью Джессамины на руках. Она только фыркнула; Корво бы ни за что не убил маму. Корво был полностью предан Императрице и никогда не покидал ее. _Никогда_. Ни когда над Дануоллом нависла чума, ни когда глава Королевской Тайной Службы пытался убедить Императрицу отослать его искать поддержки. Джессамина только открыто посмеялась над ним, отвергнув эту идею.

– Корво мой _защитник_ , а не дипломат, Хайрем, – насмешливо говорила мама. – Что он сделает? Поедет в Морли, попросит дуэли, надеясь выиграть битву и их сердца?

– Нет, Императрица, – недовольно отвечал Хайрем. – Но он ваш самый доверенный советник, и его отправка будет большим заявлением для других Островов...

– Он мой самый доверенный, и поэтому он должен быть как можно ближе ко мне, – парировала мама с отточенной за годы правления резкостью в голосе. – На самом деле мне кажется, что вы просто перекладываете работу на плечи Корво, чтобы вам не пришлось ее делать.

Хайрем ощетинился от идеи поездки, и Эмили ухмыльнулась из своего укрытия в шкафу.

– Императрица, уверяю вас, я этого не делаю, я лишь делаю предположение на благо Империи...

– Тогда отправляйтесь сами. Удостоверьтесь, что все будет сделано.

Хайрем забормотал, пытаясь возразить, но Эмили по улыбке мамы и ее расправленным плечам знала, что та выиграла спор.

– Возьмите с собой Карноу; он хороший человек, и я ему доверяю. А когда вернетесь, мы _обсудим_ установку стен света Соколова. Только как крайнюю меру, Хайрем.

Хайрем тогда поклонился и вышел, и Эмили, хихикая, выскочила из шкафа и бросилась матери в объятия.

– И _вот так,_ – шепнула она Эмили. – Нужно отчитывать пронырливого главу Королевской Тайной Службы, Эмили.

Шесть месяцев спустя, пока Эмили была на занятиях, мама и Корво разговаривали с вернувшимся Хайремом, а потом они должны были встретиться за обедом. Но этого не случилось, потому что…

_Потому что…_

Потому что она узнала, что днем ее семья рухнула, и что она никогда больше не услышит смеющийся голос матери, отчитывающей главу Тайной Службы.

И они все имели наглость думать, что _Корво_ был в этом виноват.

Эмили бросилась на кровать, обхватив подушку, заглушив тканью крик гнева и грусти. Она била подушки и ругалась в них, надеясь, что кто-то _хотя бы_ скажет ей, что происходит.

Но больше всего ей хотелось, чтобы Корво был здесь, с ней. Без него, без _мамы_ , она чувствовала себя ужасно, безоговорочно _одиноко_.

Ей девять. Ее жизнь лежит в руинах. И она ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Она не знает, как долго сидит в комнате, размышляя о своей жизни, сомневаясь во всем, проворачивая факты в голове снова и снова, только больше запутываясь. В голове стучало от пролитых за эти дни слез, но она все равно не могла заснуть. Что если Корво внезапно появится? Ей нельзя спать, нельзя…

Она услышала приглушенные голоса. Заняться было нечем, и она повернулась на звук, внимательно прислушиваясь. Она двинулась к двери – но остановилась, когда поняла, что голоса идут не из коридора. Эмили нахмурилась; если они не за дверью, то где?

Тихий стук, громкий вскрик, затем из окна донесся шипящий нагоняй. Она нахмурилась и прислушалась, низко пригнувшись, чтоб ее не заметили, когда два незнакомых голоса раздались чуть ближе.

– …я просто говорю, что не понимаю, почему она так важна.

Раздался многострадальный вздох и почти идентичный голос ответил.

– Она _будущая Императрица_ , Коннор. Конечно, она важна.

– Но почему она важна для _Дауда?_ Я имею в виду, после того, что он сделал неделю назад, я удивлен, что он вообще послал нас сюда.

Эмили навострила уши и приподняла брови, выглянув из-за кровати, пытаясь лучше рассмотреть происходящее за окном.

– Не наше дело спрашивать, чего хочет Дауд. Насколько я знаю, она важна для Корво, и...

– Корво, _Королевского Защитника?_

– Именно.

– В какие игры Дауд...

Эмили бросилась к подоконнику, громко перепрыгнув через кровать и бесцеремонно вскарабкавшись к окну. Снаружи донеслось приглушенное ругательство, порыв ветра, но когда Эмили наконец выглянула, она увидела…

…никого.

– Что? – воскликнула она, запыхавшись. Она высунулась, огляделась, но на маленьком балкончике было пусто. Тем не менее, она попробовала еще раз, и ее тихое, полное надежды _«эй?»_ унесло ветром. Расстроившись, Эмили вернулась в комнату.

Он осторожно залезла на кровать, повернулась и столкнулась лицом к лицу с гигантским волком.

У Эмили перехватило дыхание, и она откатилась на другую сторону кровати. Собака была _массивной_ ; огромное тело, гораздо больше, чем у любой гончей. У нее были острые, дикие глаза, большие раскинутые лапы и необычный мех янтарного цвета. Определенно, никакой схожести с гончими, которых она видела гуляющими рядом со Смотрителями в Башне и вне ее.

Гораздо важнее, как он вообще попал в комнату?

Она держала дистанцию; волк, казалось, следил за каждым ее движением, подмечая детали с пониманием, на которое, как она думала, не способно ни одно животное. Он прищурился и сделал шаг в ее сторону, но поморщился и отступил, когда она издала слабый оборонительный писк.

В другом конце комнаты материализовалась фигура. Это мужчина, или, возможно, женщина? Эмили не была уверена; лицо было скрыто противогазом с удлиненным, как собачья морда, респиратором, надежно удерживаемым на месте капюшоном плотного пальто.

– Юная Императрица, – начал голос, и Эмили узнала один из тех, что звучал за окном, хоть сейчас он и был искажен маской; глубокий, но не слишком скрипучий. Фигура слегка склонила голову и указала затянутой в перчатку рукой на собаку. – Не обращайте на него внимания; уверяю вас, он до нелепости дружелюбен.

Будто обидевшись, волк повернул голову и _ухмыльнулся_ , нетерпеливо пофыркивая. Эмили сглотнула, переводя между ними взгляд.

– Кто вы? – выдавила она из себя, голос звучал твердо. – Как вы сюда попали?

Мужчина неуверенно переступил, потом выпрямился, сведя вместе щиколотки и убрав руки в перчатках за спину.

– Меня зовут Томас, это мой брат Коннор. Нам сообщили, что ваша жизнь в опасности, и нам приказано забрать вас для вашей же безопасности.

Эмили нахмурилась, когда Томас потянулся к ней.

– Твой _брат?_

Томас дернулся и убрал руку; определенно, он ждал, что Эмили обратит внимание на _что-то другое_ в его фразе.

– Э-это не так важно, как… – начал он, пытаясь подобрать слова, пока волк фырчал – _смеялся_ , поняла Эмили – на него, сморщив нос в косой, полной клыков ухмылке. Томас покачал головой, вздыхая.

– Я могу объяснить это _позже_. Ваша жизнь важнее, верно?

Эмили с интересом глянула на большое животное перед собой и сморщила нос.

– Моя жизнь уже разрушена, я потеряла и маму, и Корво. Если она так важна, откуда мне знать, что ты меня тоже не убьешь?

– У меня есть очень надежные источники, утверждающие, что лорд-регент подставил вашего… _защитника_ , Корво Аттано, и в настоящее время планирует, как избавиться и от вас.

Глаза Эмили расширились, и она наклонилась вперед.

– Ты тоже думаешь, что его подставили? – спросила она, затаив дыхание.

Томас просто склонил голову в ответ.

– Я не думаю, я _знаю_. От его имени, мы здесь, чтобы помочь.

– Так ты видел его? – она спрыгнула с кровати, ее глаза сияли, снова яркие и полные надежды. – Ты говорил с ним? Ты можешь отвести меня к Корво? _Я приказываю тебе отвести меня к нему._

Волк удивленно дернулся от приказа, неуверенно глянув на Томаса. Тот встретил его взгляд и быстро поднял руки, чтобы остановить ее.

– Юная Императрица, не буду лгать; мы не говорили с Корво и не можем отвести к нему. Он… он разбирается с очень опасными людьми, но я могу отвести туда, где он гарантированно вас найдет.

Она внимательно наблюдала за ним, рассеянно протянув руку к волку. К ужасу Томаса, волк подставил голову, и Эмили легко провела пальцами по шерсти. Некоторое время она наблюдала за ним, обдумывая сказанное, пока волк баловался, а Томас качал головой.

Она снова перевела опасный, сверкающий взгляд на Томаса.

– Как я могу вам доверять? Корво учил меня всегда быть осторожной, потому что когда-нибудь я стану Императрицей, и это пугает людей больше всего на свете. Ты человек с гигантской собакой. Что, если ты скормишь меня ей? Что, если ты просто хочешь использовать меня, чтобы добраться до Корво?

Томас смотрел на нее с тихим восхищением.

– Вы… на удивление проницательна, – пробормотал он себе под нос. Ее взгляд ожесточился, и он быстро взял себя в руки.

– Если я покажу секрет, вы поверите мне?

Эмили нахмурилась; волк, не переставая, толкал ее ладонь.

– Какой секрет?

– Каким образом он мой брат.

Волк внезапно фыркнул, качая головой и подняв губу. Томас только пожал плечами, скрещивая на груди руки.

– Ну? Давай.

И в потоке дыма и света, волк перестал быть волком. Это было быстро, плавно, и слишком внезапно с пола встал человек, отряхивая пальто и глядя на Эмили из-под идентичной брату маски.

Эмили громко ахнула.

– Я знала! Я _знала_ , что ты не просто собака!

Томас усмехнулся, пока Коннор возмущенно переводил взгляд между ними.

– Ну, знаете ли, я не очень это скрывал, – пожаловался он и Эмили заметила, что они были одинакового роста, телосложения, у них почти одинаковые голоса – хотя голос Коннора был чуть выше, чем сухой тон Томаса. У нее расширились глаза, когда настигло осознание.

– Вы _близнецы?_

– Это не важ… – начал Томас, но Коннор прервал его быстрым. – …Да. Однояйцевые.

Эмили запищала. Томас вздохнул. Он все еще серьезно смотрел на нее, несмотря на то, что его брат казался полностью расслабленным.

– Мы показали вам очень опасную вещь, Императрица. Вы легко можете приказать убить нас с этой информацией, или отправить по нашему следу Смотрителей с их псами. В Дануолле очень опасно быть теми, _кем мы являемся._

– Но мы верим, что _вы_ никому не скажете, – вмешался Коннор, наклонив голову. – Это правильное предположение?

Эмили прикусила губу. Она скользнула взглядом к полу, потом обратно к молча наблюдающим из-под капюшонов маскам.

– Я не позволю, чтоб вас убили, – тихо, серьезно сказала она. – Я не позволю, чтобы _кого-то_ еще убили.

Близнецы переступили с ноги на ногу, переглянувшись. Наконец, Томас присел, оказываясь с Эмили на одном уровне.

– Мы тоже не хотим бессмысленных смертей. Особенно, если одной из них окажется ваша.

Эмили огляделась и шагнула вперед, потирая руку.

– А Корво… вы уверены, что…

– Я не могу сказать когда, но я обещаю, что там, куда мы идем, вы будете в безопасности; безопаснее, чем где-либо в Дануолле. Никто не сможет вас найти, кроме моей и вашей семьи.

– Ты имеешь в виду, что вас _больше?_ – спросила Эмили, переводя между ними засиявший взгляд. Коннор пожал плечами.

– Немного. Более чем достаточно, чтобы вы были в безопасности.

Эмили вздохнула, взвешивая варианты. Корво пропал; она не знала, когда он вернется, но знала, что он все еще жив, и что он придет за ней. Она была _уверена в этом._

Но Башня была полна пустых обещаний и влиятельных взрослых, которые только хотели вертеть ею в своих целях. Мамы здесь не было, Корво здесь не было. Что ее тут на самом деле держит?

И если то, что она видела – правда, то эти люди – эти люди-волки – были в таком же уязвимом положении, как и она.

Наконец она кивнула и потянулась взять Томаса за руку.

– Ладно. Я пойду с вами. Пока… пока Корво не вернется.

Томас, расслабленно выдохнув, бережно взял ее за руку и кивнул в ответ.

– Только до его возвращения. Тогда вы вернетесь с ним домой и никогда больше нас не увидите. Даем слово.

Эмили закрыла глаза, дрожаще вдохнула и упала прямо в руки удивленного Томаса. Она чувствовала, как он напрягся, пока она всхлипывала, но медленно, осторожно, заключил ее в теплые объятия. Его мягкая хватка превратилась в покрытую теплой шерстью шею, когда он изменился, и она вцепилась в нее как в спасательный круг. В вихре дыма и ветра его брат тоже изменился; в следующее мгновение они уже были снаружи и над Башней Дануолла. Эмили ахнула и сильнее прижалась к меху Томаса, холодным вечерним воздухом обожгло заплаканное лицо. Они прыгали с крыши на крышу, скользя, как призраки, единственным издаваемым ими звуком было тяжелое дыхание.

Сердце Эмили ушло в пятки, когда она осознала, что происходит, и она прикусила большой палец, просто чтобы убедиться, что _это на самом деле_. Она рискнула оглянуться, выискивая свою комнату в Башне – но та уже исчезла, огни высокого замка угасали с каждой новой крышей.

\----------

Был уже поздний вечер, когда близнецы замедлились, разбудив успевшую задремать Эмили. Она подняла голову с теплого меха, чувствуя на лице холодный ветер; осмотрелась, в груди дернуло тревогой. Место, куда ее привели, было мрачным и тоскливым; далеко внизу были затопленные дороги, заполненные водой, речными хрустаками и смертоносной рыбой. Единственный источник света – несколько полуразрушенных зданий, кое-как отремонтированных для использования в других целях, помимо офисных помещений и бухгалтерии.

– Где мы? – осторожно спросила Эмили, сжав пальцами будто поцелованный солнцем мех. Томас под ней двинулся, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд. Они с Коннором замерли на крыше, половина которой давно разрушилась от плесени и воды, заглядывая в темную комнату внизу. Эмили сглотнула и начала пересматривать свое решение.

– Вы уверены, что тут безопасно? – спросила она их обоих. Томас мягко глянул на нее, Коннор подошел ближе, снова тыкаясь носом ей в руку. Она встретилась с ним взглядом и он закивал, ободряюще подталкивая ее. Она вздохнула и сдалась; пути обратно все равно нет. 

– Хорошо. Посмотрим, что нас ждет. 

Низко фыркнув, Томас длинно прыгнул в темную комнату. Его тело плавно изменилось, как только он коснулся лапами пола; он обхватил Эмили руками и мягко ее опустил.

Эмили огляделась, сглотнув и выпрямив спину, стараясь привыкнуть к темноте. 

Томас рядом с ней тоже выпрямился, весь серьезность и профессионализм. В порыве пепла и шепота появился Коннор, встав рядом с братом.

– Дауд, – поздоровался Томас. Во мраке двинулась большая фигура. У Эмили свернулся ледяной комок в животе, когда она почувствовала на себе взгляд откуда-то из темноты. – Мы вернулись с девочкой. К счастью, она… _не пострадала_ к тому моменту, как мы появились.

Тень придвинулась ближе; у Эмили ушла вся сила воли на то, чтобы не ссутулиться перед ее огромными размерами. Вместо этого она сделала все возможное, чтобы проглотить свой страх и высоко поднять голову перед лицом Бездны.

На свет вышла дымящаяся форма огромного волка; он был вдвое больше близнецов и в три раза их выше. У него был длинный, чуть загнутый нос, на правой части покрытого черной шерстью лица были несколько глубоких, розовых шрамов – один прямо через сияющий голубой глаз. Он смотрел на нее, не мигая, изучая ее тонкую фигурку.

Даже перед лицом такого монстра Эмили сжала кулаки, изо всех сил стараясь не дрожать.

– Это вы сказали Томасу и Коннору забрать меня? – спросила она. Она расправила плечи и постаралась сохранять резкий тон.

Волк посмотрел на нее, склонив набок голову.

– _Да,_ – прозвучало у нее в голове, и она чуть не ахнула от контролируемой силы этого голоса.

Но она Императрица, или по крайней мере скоро ей станет. Ее не может запугать _собака_.

– Тогда, я надеюсь, вы не нарушите данное ими обещание. Корво придет за мной. И если хоть волосок упадет с моей головы, вам придется иметь дело с ним.

Он наклонил голову. Она сморщила нос.

А затем, осторожно шагнув вперед, гигантский зверь поклонился.

Он изменился не таким плавным движением, как близнецы. Волк сжал кулак, тыльная сторона ладони засветилась магией. Он будто поплыл на ветру, шерсть растворилась дымом, обнажив фигуру человека, одетого в красное. Его затянутая в перчатку левая рука все еще светилась в темноте. Он поднял голову к Императрице, его голубые глаза были острыми глазами хищника.

– У вас есть мое слово, Императрица, – прорычал он, и в его голосе была сила, от которой она затаила дыхание. – Я сохраню вас в безопасности, пока не вернется ваш отец.

У нее перехватило горло.

– Откуда вы знаете...

– Это моя работа – знать такие вещи, Императрица, – пояснил он грубым, как скрежет зубов, голосом. – Я знаю, что вы важны для него, и рано или поздно он за вами придет. У вас есть мое обещание: я умру, но не позволю причинить вам вред, и верну вас Корво в целости и сохранности.

Энергия, заключенная в этих словах, ощущалась как связывающее заклинание, и она закрыла глаза только чтобы снова их открыть. Она протянула левую руку, чтобы скрепить невысказанный контракт.

– Пожмем руки?

Он вопросительно посмотрел на ее руку, встал во весь рост и принял предложенное перемирие. Рукопожатие вышло крепким, железным; Эмили кивнула ему, прежде чем убрать руку. Он ухмыльнулся, почти уважительно.

– У вас крепкая хватка, Императрица Эмили.

– Спасибо, лорд…

Его глаза сверкали, как лед.

– Дауд. _Просто_ Дауд.

Она улыбнулась во все зубы.

– Приятно познакомиться, Дауд.

Он двинулся, захваченный врасплох, и невесело улыбнулся.

– Могу вас уверить, что мне тоже, Императрица Эмили Колдуин.


	4. С друзьями из низов

Паб «Песья яма» выглядел тоскливо и одиноко, когда Корво и Самуэль причалили к пристани. Четыре кирпичных этажа стояли высоко и внушительно, но мрачно и _пусто_. Корво внимательно осмотрел питьевое заведение; три месяца назад этот район города тоже не был благополучным, но он не был _заброшен_. Джессамина внимательно следила за такими районами, изо всех сил стараясь сделать так, чтобы ни один не рухнул от натиска чумы. Однако после ее смерти эта поддержка полностью прекратилась, и в итоге город стал раскалываться и умирать, район за районом. Болезнь распространялась действительно страшно, если даже _бар_ не мог оставаться открытым, чтобы посетители топили горе в выпивке.

Корво нахмурился; очевидно, не только он радикально изменился за время заключения в Колдридже.

Самуэль пришвартовался с отточенной за годы практики легкостью, похлопал лодочку по боку, вылез, и махнул Корво следовать за ним. Корво заколебался, тело все еще ощущалось измененным, его будто тянуло в направлениях, куда тянуть не должно, чувства были перегружены и их было слишком много. Но Сэм обладал терпением речной цапли и едва повел взглядом, ожидая, пока Корво впервые за много месяцев ступит на сушу. Когда он шагнул рядом со старым лодочником, Сэм небрежно махнул в сторону тихого здания.

– Паб «Песья яма», – как ни в чем не бывало сказал он. – Уже не такой как несколько месяцев назад, но если не высовываться, то вполне сойдет. Кроме меня и еще нескольких людей никто не может сюда добраться с тех пор, как район прикрыли.

– Сюда можно попасть только по реке? – уточнил Корво, пока они пересекали двор. Там и тут был слышен шорох бегающих крыс, и он боролся с желанием броситься за ними. Вместо этого он сунул руки в импровизированные карманы, перебросив промокшее пальто Королевского Защитника через плечо.

– Пожалуй, – ответил Сэм, придержав дверь в темный паб. – И никто не плавает по реке с тех пор, как ввели карантин. По крайней мере, никто кроме меня.

– Но ты сказал, что есть еще несколько…

– Самуэль! Ох, глаза Чужого, Сэм, _ты нашел его!_

Корво вздрогнул, и его охватило инстинктивное желание _спрятаться_ , когда на лестнице появилась другая фигура. Это была стройная, женская фигура; завернутая в тяжелое одеяло и одетая в грязную одежду горничной. Растрепанные светло-каштановые волосы отбросило назад, когда она кинулась встречать лодочника.

Сэм ласково засиял.

– Я же сказал, что найду его, Каллиста, – мягко сказал он, когда девушка схватила его за руку. Ее широко раскрытые глаза выглядели уставшими, и она сжала пальцы на изношенной ткани, когда посмотрела на Корво через плечо Сэма. Корво учуял от нее острый запах _страха_ и отвернулся, сжав челюсти.

– Не бойся, он не кусается, – пошутил Сэм, но сам Корво не был так уверен в этом. Он не знал, _что_ он такое, не знал, что инстинкты могут заставить его _сделать_ против его воли – но, обдумав это, он с облегчением понял, что его мозг больше заинтересован в том, чтобы поймать больших, жирных крыс, чем напасть на ничего не подозревающих людей.

По крайней мере, сейчас.

– Корво, это Каллиста Карноу, – спокойно представил ее Сэм, вырвав Корво из мыслей. Он повернулся обратно, взглянув на лодочника, прежде чем более пристально осмотреть девушку; она будто чуть увяла под его взглядом, прежде чем снова застыть. – Она пришла сюда после того, как сбежала из дома, и живет здесь чуть дольше всех остальных.

Что-то в этом имени эхом отдалось в памяти Корво, что-то знакомое, доброе и связанное с законом, и вскоре лицо и униформа Городской стражи встали перед глазами.

– Карноу? – спросил Корво, все еще хриплым и низким голосом. – Как _Джефф_ Карноу?

Каллиста просияла, услышав имя. Даже не успев сообразить, что она делает, она кинулась вперед, потянувшись к руке Корво.

– Да, Джефф! Он мой дядя, он все, что _осталось от моей семьи,_ и… – взгляд заметался, и она притихла, запыхавшись. – И мне нужна ваша помощь, вы единственный человек, которого я могу об этом попросить…

– Каллиста, успокойся, бедняга только приехал, – прервал ее Сэм, и Корво быстро перевел между ними взгляд. – Дай ему по крайней мере переодеться и вымыться.

Каллиста отдернула руку от Корво, будто обожглась, лицо покраснело от смущения.

– Конечно, конечно, я просто… Можно я хотя бы покажу ему его комнату? – спросила она у Сэма, нервно потирая руки. Как только Сэм кивнул, она снова повернулась к Корво, требуя его внимания. – Я много лет была горничной. Я подготовила для вас место, как только Сэм сказал, что он собирается… посмотреть, если вы вообще…

Ее голос затих, но Корво не нужно было слышать конец предложения, чтобы понять, что она и Самуэль не имели ни малейшего понятия, будет ли он живым – или человеком – когда они его найдут. У нее дрожало дыхание, когда она выпрямилась, но взгляд был ясным и сильным, несмотря на алые щеки.

– В любом случае. Хотите увидеть свою комнату?

– Я… – Корво снова посмотрел на Сэма, потом опять на Каллисту. Горло неловко перехватило.

Потому что куда еще ему идти? Скоро месяц Дождя, жизнь на улицах Дануолла с его сезонными наводнениями будет убогой. Периодически возвращаться в Башню бесполезно, если там нет Эмили. И Бездна, Эмили пропала, и у него никаких зацепок, и не к кому обратиться, кроме доброго лодочника и сбежавшей экономки. Весь город против него, других контактов нет.

Большой, заброшенный и отдаленный; паб «Песья яма» _действительно_ был лучшим вариантом из всех, на которые мог надеяться Корво, учитывая его незавидное положение. И правда, учитывая все обстоятельства, _могло быть хуже._

Он устало вздохнул и кивнул Каллисте, которая, не теряя времени, собрала его вещи и повела Корво наверх.

Когда они поднимались по лестнице, он почти не говорил, предпочитая вместо этого слушать, как голос Каллисты заполняет скрипучую тишину паба. Она рассказывала о планировке здания, отмечала расположение ванных комнат, где она жила, где спал Самуэль – в основном, старые комнаты прислуги, которые забросили, когда оставили здание догнивать. Каллиста отметила, что некоторые слуги все еще здесь, и остались просто потому, что им больше некуда идти, паб их единственный дом.

– Вы, вероятно, нечасто будете их видеть, – объяснила Каллиста, когда они прошли третий этаж и стали подниматься на четвертый. – В основном потому, что они держатся особняком, а еще потому, что были против, когда мы сказали, что _вы_ останетесь, и они…

Каллиста оборвала себя, и ее щеки запылали. Корво странно на нее посмотрел, но когда она отвела взгляд и быстро добавила _«ну, неважно»_ , в животе холодом осело понимание.

Они _боятся_ его. Слуги, Каллиста, возможно, даже Сэм, хоть и не показывает этого. Когда они дошли до крыши и встали перед дверью чердака, это чувство проморозило его до костей.

Большой. Заброшенный. _Отдаленный._ Темное прошлое с опасными собаками.

Да, он и «Песья яма» _действительно_ одно и то же.

Каллиста несколько секунд возилась с ключами, прежде чем открыть дверь и впустить Корво на отремонтированный чердак, вручив ему ключ. Было темно, горели лампы на ворвани, пахло дождем, дымом и плесневеющим деревом. Он заметил небольшую кровать и стол, то, что комната была с прилегающим помещением, и что окна были достаточно большие, чтобы он мог через них пролазить. 

– Это… мы подумали, что это даст вам больше всего уединения, Лорд Аттано, – Каллиста стояла в дверях, переплетая пальцы и чуть ерзая. – Учитывая ваше _предполагаемое_ состояние, это казалось уместным. И вы можете приходить и уходить, не беспокоясь о нас, или…

– Все хорошо, Каллиста. Я постараюсь не попадаться никому на глаза.

Его тон был побежденным, но по шоку на ее лице он понял, что получилось резче, чем предполагалось.

– Нет, нет, это не… Лорд Аттано, _пожалуйста,_ поймите, мы не хотели обидеть! – ее лицо приобрело своеобразный оттенок красного, и он растерянно повернул к ней голову. – Сэм не случайно вас нашел. Я… когда я услышала, что вы сбежали из Колдриджа, я _попросила_ Сэма найти вас.

– _Вы_ попросили?

Она яростно закивала.

– Мы хотим вам помочь. У Сэма просто доброе сердце, благослови его, но я знаю, что вы можете остановить лорда-регента, вернуть Эмили, и может, помочь… Корво, пожалуйста…

– Мне нужно найти Эмили. Мне не _нужно_ делать что-то, кроме этого.

Слова прозвучали рычанием, и он _почувствовал_ , как кожа ощетинилась, будто покрытая несуществующим мехом. Звук был правдоподобным, гортанным, и Каллиста _сжалась_ перед ним, инстинктивно шагнув назад от его гнева. Одного ее выражения лица было достаточно, чтобы его окатило стыдом, как ледяной водой из ведра, и он отвел взгляд, сдувшись.

– Извините, – тихо сказал он.

– Это… это нормально. Понятно даже. Вы не хотите, чтоб вас использовали как соба… как будто вы _низший_ теперь.

Он отметил, как она подбирает слова, ценя внимание к этому. Это больше, чем он получал от большинства, даже когда был всего лишь _иностранцем._

– Я все еще пугаю, – сказал он, звуча более огорченно, чем когда-либо хотел. – Возможно, я никогда _не перестану_ вас пугать.

Каллиста сглотнула, осматривая его, но ее решение было ясным в развороте плеч и решительном взгляде.

– Да, – ответила она. – Признаю, мысль о том, чем вы стали, пугает меня.

Корво отрезвили ее слова, и он на мгновение отвел взгляд. Каллиста смотрела на него, выражение ее лица смягчилось.

– Но чем бы вы _ни были_ , мысль о потере единственного человека, которого я считаю семьей в этом гнусном городе, пугает меня гораздо больше.

Корво широко открыл глаза. Он повернулся к ней, вспоминая, что она говорила раньше.

– Джефф Карноу. Он…

– Мой дядя. Он отправился с лордом-регентом вокруг Островов; вы его встречали, когда он вернулся обратно и отчитывался перед вами и Императрицей.

Корво постарался вспомнить тот день, старательно игнорируя темные воспоминания о гигантских волках, боли, _крови_. Конечно, Джефф там был: капитан Городской стражи, честный и опытный человек чуть за тридцать. Джессамина знала его много лет, а Корво слышал о нем от доверенных лиц, как об умном и заслуживающем доверия человеке. 

– Вскоре после того, как Императрица погибла, а вас заключили в тюрьму, именно _Джефф_ велел мне бежать и прятаться. Должно быть, он слишком многое узнал в той поездке, потому что боится, что его тоже убьют.

– Берроуз хочет убить Карноу? – спросил Корво, шагнув к ней. – Вы знаете, где он, он вообще жив?

Каллиста покачала головой, глаза наполнились слезами.

– Я… я не знаю. Он несколько месяцев присылал весточки, и я знаю, что он жив, потому что он очень изворотливый; он не просто так стал капитаном Городской стражи. Но я боюсь, что они могут скоро обратить на него внимание, потому что я ничего не слышала от него с тех пор, как…

Она метнулась взглядом к Корво и снова отвела глаза, и он понял неотложность опасности.

– С тех пор, как я сбежал, – закончил за нее он. Она кивнула. – И вы говорите, что он что-то знает, и поэтому Берроуз пытается его убить?

– Я так думаю. Он этого не говорил. Но Лорд Корво… Джефф _хороший человек_. Он был так горд, когда Императрица доверила ему поехать с главой Тайной Службы. Но вы… ну, если вы такой, как они говорят, то вы можете оказаться единственным, кто может его найти.

У Корво пошла кругом голова, и он отступил, покачав головой.

– Я не знаю, Каллиста, – прорычал он и закрыл глаза, чувствуя нарастающее за ними давление. – Я не знаю, что я такое, что могу _натворить_ или могу ли я вообще это контролировать, или…

Он вдохнул, пытаясь сдержать дрожь в руках, не думать о черных, длинных когтях, затаившихся прямо под ногтями.

– Прошу меня простить, – пробормотала сзади Каллиста, но он не обернулся. – Мне не стоило вываливать это на вас, когда Эмили пропала, и вы почти утонули в Ренхевене. Я попросила слишком много и…

– Ваш дядя, – прервал ее Корво, пытаясь направить разговор в другое русло. – Как думаете, он может помочь найти Эмили, вернуть ее на трон?

Каллиста запнулась и попятилась, когда он повернулся к ней лицом.

– Я… не уверена. Возможно? Он точно знает что-то, что может помешать Берроузу, иначе почему бы регент хотел его смерти? Он может знать, где найти Эмили – или, по крайней мере, где ее искать, – ее голос смягчился, плечи опустились. – Еще он друг Джессамины. Как только он узнает, что я здесь, он может стать и _вашим_ союзником.

Корво тяжело сглотнул и кивнул.

– Я… я обдумаю это, и утром сообщу свое решение.

Похоже, этого хватило, чтобы успокоить Каллисту. Ее плечи опустились еще ниже, и она вздохнула, сдувшись.

– Конечно, Лорд Аттано. Вам необходим сон. Мы поговорим позже, когда вы получите хоть немного заслуженного отдыха.

Корво согласно кивнул:

– И, Каллиста?

– Да?

– Корво. _Просто_ Корво, пожалуйста.

– Конечно, Лор… Корво.

С этими словами она поклонилась и вышла. Дверь за ней закрылась с громким щелчком.

Когда она ушла, Корво глубоко задышал, встряхнув конечностями. Кожа зудела и покалывала, и он ненавидел, что все казалось _слишком близким_ , даже когда на самом деле было далеко. Его собственное тело казалось таким _чужим_ ; оно скрипело, тянуло и болело там, где никогда раньше этого не делало, и когда он стискивал зубы, они казались слишком большими для его рта.

Однако, он был уверен в одном: он достиг пугающего уровня _усталости_. Он провел так много времени, используя каждую каплю энергии, чтобы оставаться в живых, что почти забыл, как ощущается настоящий отдых. Сейчас, впервые за несколько месяцев, он мог уснуть в безопасном месте, не связанный и не прикованный, и снова на настоящем _матрасе_. Поэтому он подошел к кровати и попросту упал на нее, впервые за долгое время позволив себе вырубиться по-настоящему.

\----------

– Так-так-так, _чем же_ ты стал, Корво Аттано?

Корво вздрогнул, бесцеремонно разбуженный, вскочил на ноги. Его тело доставляло гораздо больше проблем, чем обычно, потому что _отличалось_ : слишком распластанное, слишком тяжелое, слишком _покрытое шерстью_. От вида глянцевых, огромных, черных лап, он впал в панику, дернувшись от собственного тела. Сердце грохотало в ушах, потому что он _превратился во сне, и он понятия не имел как, и…_

Рука – легкая, прохладная и гладкая, как вода – мягко опустилась ему на плечо. Она наполнила его чувством спокойствия, которого он не знал раньше, заставляя плыть по течению, успокоить дыхание; сердце отпустила хватка страха. Корво глубоко втянул воздух и уже собирался поблагодарить того, кто это сделал, когда перед ним появилось лицо, и он чуть снова не запаниковал.

Черные, бесконечные глаза наблюдали, как Корво дернулся в сторону, раздраженно рыча от внезапного вторжения в личное пространство. Фигура была похожа на человеческую, но все в нем казалось _неправильным_ ; он пах прибитым к берегу деревом, и морской солью, и большими, сильными, скрывающимися в глубине существами. Корво попытался оттолкнуть это одетое в черное, черноволосое и черноглазое существо, но огромная лапа рассекла лишь воздух и дымящийся камень. У него отпала челюсть; фигура исчезла и снова появилась уже дальше, сидящая в воздухе, скрестив ноги.

Корво приподнял губу, показав клыки размером с предплечье ребенка. Фигура лишь нахмурилась, сведя разочарованно брови. 

– Ну, ну, мой дорогой Корво, это вполне достаточно, – сказал парень, и его голос лился, как вода. Корво дернулся и замер, любые повторные рывки сдерживались простой командой. Но его недоверие не исчезло, и он продолжил настороженно наблюдать издалека.

– _Кто ты?_ – спросил Корво, и слова прозвучали не из его рта, а где-то на задворках сознания, больше как чувство, чем настоящий вопрос. – _Что происходит? И…_

Корво, наконец, нашел время повернуть лохматую голову, чувствуя, как двинулись уши, когда он обратил внимание на звуки, и давление, и что это место не похоже ни на одно другое: платформы висят в воздухе, вода течет вверх, камни хранят воспоминания и где-то вдалеке печально воют киты. 

– _О,_ – выдохнул Корво. – _О, Бездна._

– Ага, ну вот, он наконец проснулся, – весело воскликнула фигура, спустившись на твердую землю, чтобы подойти туда, где стоял Корво. В нынешнем облике Корво, парень едва доставал ему до локтя – или, возможно, до пояса, если тот встанет во весь рост. Тем не менее, у его худого тела была огромная _тень_ , больше, чем сам Корво, настоящая тень _чего-то_ , что плыло прямо под поверхностью.

Монстр, замаскированный под человека, разговаривает с человеком, замаскированным под монстра. Корво бы посмеялся, если бы мог.

– _Чужой,_ – сказал он, вспомнив старые истории, рассказанные теми, кто был при смерти, о том, что за завесой. Он рассеянно подумал, что тоже мог умереть – но опять-таки, он сейчас общается с богом, а мертвецы не рассказывают интересных историй. – _Чем заслужил такую честь?_

Чужой засиял. У Корво застыла кровь в жилах от этого.

– Как я и предполагал, ты скорее в здравом уме, чем нет, – начал Чужой. Он подлетел выше, остановившись на одном уровне с Корво, внимательно его изучая. – Но ох, каким странным поворотом наградила тебя судьба. Обращенный волком, который убил твою любимую Императрицу, теперь обвиненный в том, что ты есть и есть волк, убивший ее.

Чужой протянул руку, погладил прохладными пальцами Корво под подбородком, зарываясь пальцами в шерсть.

– С таким плохим раскладом, я позвал тебя сюда, чтобы помочь изменить его в твою пользу.

Внезапно, хватка Чужого усилилась, и он _потянул_ ; Корво дернуло вперед одновременно с прошедшей по телу обжигающей волной энергии, которая потекла по венам и собралась в левой ладони, где на черном меху ярко вспыхнула дымящаяся, сияющая Метка. Он уставился на нее, сжимая-разжимая кулак и чувствуя давление, которое было гораздо глубже кожи, мышц и костей.

– _Что,_ – прорычал Корво, обнажив клыки и едва не щелкая зубами на руку, что все еще лежала на его челюсти, – _ты со мной сделал?_

Чужой, совершенно не впечатленный этим проявлением свирепости, безучастно смотрел в ответ.

– Я дал тебе свою _Метку_ , Корво. Она даст тебе возможность направлять проходящую через твое тело тяжелую энергию, позволяя формировать себя и волка, который теперь неотъемлемая твоя часть. Давай, посмотри сам.

Существо махнуло рукой, показывая Корво продолжать. Корво посмотрел на свою руку, потом на Чужого и сосредоточился. Кулак сжался, и Бездна устремилась к нему; внезапно, его конечности начали изменяться, тело уменьшилось само по себе, с хрустом суставов и сжавшейся кожей. Это было _неприятно_ , но совершенно непохоже на его первое изменение, ослепляющая боль которого чуть его не убила.

Он опустил руку, вдохнул и встал на собственные _человеческие_ ноги в сапогах, все еще одетый во все то, в чем заснул. Метка погасла, и он поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с божеством. Чужой выглядел слишком довольным, и Корво поморщился. Кожа натянулась от этого движения, она казалась слишком тесной, пока магия испарялась с его тела.

– Великолепно, – сказал Чужой. – Теперь пойми, Корво, моя магия исходит от Бездны, потому что _я и есть Бездна,_ и это дает тебе определенные возможности, которые… _придут к тебе, когда понадобятся._

– А как я узнаю, что вызывать?

Чужой пожал плечами.

– _Инстинкт._

Корво вздохнул. Чужой улыбнулся.

– У тебя есть моя магия и возможность контролировать свою новую, звериную личность. Но, несмотря на все это, у меня есть еще один, последний подарок, который я хочу отдать перед твоим возвращением в настоящий мир.

Чужой протянул руку, и камни Бездны в ней сложились в гротескную груду металла и плоти. Корво смог только в ужасе уставиться на сформировавшееся сердце, механически шептавшее при каждом ударе бескровных камер.

Чужой протянул его. Корво не шевельнулся, чтобы забрать.

– Что это?

– Это _Сердце_ , Корво, обладающее множеством талантов, – объяснил Чужой, практически надувшись, когда Корво отказался его взять. – Ты скоро узнаешь, что это за таланты. Пока что знай, что оно поможет найти Эмили, так же, как и дорогу _домой_.

Корво сжал челюсти: было в этом объяснении что-то расплывчатое, чему он не доверял, но мысль о вещи, которая поможет найти Эмили была достаточно убедительна. И на самом деле, кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от подарка буквального _бога?_ Осторожно, он потянулся забрать сердце из протянутой ладони.

Он ожидал, что оно будет мокрым. Вместо этого орган в руке ощущался кожаным: мягкий, податливый и удивительно теплый. Он крепко его сжал, и почувствовал, как Сердце устроилось в ладони, вздохнув, будто там его место. Что-то похожее на узнавание исходило от устройства, и Корво едва не стошнило; он не хотел думать об этом.

Он положил жуткий подарок в карман и постарался не отвлекаться на его сильное, затрудненное биение у ноги.

– Спасибо, – хрипло сказал Корво. – Но почему ты вообще мне помогаешь?

Чужой нахмурился, повернув голову, чтобы вопросительно взглянуть на него.

– Почему? Потому что ты _интересен_ , мой дорогой Корво. И я хочу посмотреть, что будет дальше.

Корво дернуло из холодного пространства Бездны, как рыбу на крючке. В следующее мгновение он его выкинуло, потного и тяжело дышащего, обратно в настоящий мир, осознание произошедшего легко тяжелым одеялом на плечи. Сердце грохотало, и он вскочил с кровати, сжав кулак, когда ноги коснулись деревянного пола чердака.

Он почти ждал, что ничего не произойдет; в конце концов, обычно сны это просто _сны_. Но когда он опустил руку, Бездна зашумела в ушах; тело сжалось, а потом _распрямилось_ , как пружина. Из дыма и света появились когти, шерсть и клыки, и он за секунду почувствовал себя одновременно перегруженным, испуганным и _могущественным_.

Раздался стук в дверь. Корво повернул массивную голову, дернув носом, услышав голос Каллисты.

– Корво? Я могу войти? Я принесла завтрак, и я бы хотела поговорить, если можно.

Корво снова сжал кулак, зарычав, когда Бездна прошлась по телу, ощущение, к которому он еще не привык. Из дыма и пепла появилась человеческая фигура, пошатывающаяся и ошеломленная от усилий. Он потряс головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, прежде чем длинными шагами подлететь к двери.

Открыв ее, он увидел Каллисту, стоявшую с подносом, на котором лежали яйца, тосты и кровяная колбаса. Они выглядели немного серо и уныло, как будто переваренные или пережаренные. Она подняла взгляд от тарелки и нахмурилась, увидев его выражение лица. Только тогда он понял, что запыхался и _сиял_.

– Корво, что…?

– Я сделаю это, – выдохнул он, подрагивая от адреналина. – Я помогу спасти Джеффа.

_А вместе с ним возможно, только возможно, и Эмили._

Вся ее поза, кажется, растаяла от напряженного беспокойства до слез облегчения. Не задумываясь, она поставила поднос и бросилась на Корво, который едва не потерял равновесие от силы объятий. Но он позволил ей, мягко держа ее, пока она рыдала от чувств, потому что не мог не чувствовать то же самое.

Каким-то образом, в этом сумасшедшем мире смерти и чумы, они наконец нашли кого-то, что-то, что поможет. И они оба отчаянно нуждались в этом, даже если еще не знали точно, что эта помощь повлечет за собой.


	5. С тяжелейшей виной

Последние несколько месяцев не были худшими в жизни Дауда, но они и не были _лучшими._

Он вздохнул, обведя острым, как край лезвия взглядом голубых глаз затопленный Радшор, который он и его китобои называли домом. Это была тихая ночь: дожди еще не зарядили в полную силу, а значит Дауд становился слишком беспокойным, слишком запертым и слишком потерянным в мыслях, и ничего из этого не шло ему на пользу.

Это давало слишком много времени, чтобы сосредоточиться на чувстве _вины,_ преследующего его неделями, проникающего в кости и утягивающего вниз, как кровавого буйвола в болото. Это было неисчезающее чувство, крепнущее с каждым днем. Хуже был только сопровождавший это чувство _страх,_ будто он упустил что-то – но он понятия не имел, что. Слишком много проблем, и абсолютно никаких ответов, особенно учитывая то, что он стал брать все меньше и меньше контрактов в ожидании неизбежного.

Корво Аттано. Он _придет_ за Эмили – и за Даудом. Это предрешено; вопрос только _когда._ И со всеми этими угрюмыми размышлениями, Дауд надеялся, что это случится побыстрее.

Он глубоко вдохнул, инстинктивно проверяя воздух, выискивая _нечто_ , которого не хватало телу и сердцу. С волной Бездны из метки на левой руке, он выпустил чувства наружу, просеивая с помощью глаз, носа и ушей все открывшиеся следы в поисках чего-то интересного.

Но ничто его не звало. Никаких недостающих знакомых признаков: лишь запах гниющего дерева, застоявшейся воды, умирающих от чумы людей, связанных с ним волков, живущих свои жизни высоко над водой внизу.

Никакого _Корво_ ; ни шепотка на ветру от человека, чью жизнь он разрушил в одиночку. Дауд был уверен, что к этому моменту Корво разбирался с… _изменениями,_ к которым не привык, запутанной новой жизнью, эмоциями и желаниями, не похожими на его собственные.

Корво был там, _один,_ и тревога от этой мысли грозила утянуть Дауда глубже в мрачную ловушку.

Он знал, что Корво сбежал из тюрьмы – Бездна, он _помог_ Корво найти силы, чтобы достигнуть этого – но не знал, где тот сейчас. Узы между ними стали крепче за последние несколько месяцев – новое ощущение для них _обоих,_ он уверен – но недостаточно, чтобы определить, где Корво находится.

Насколько мог судить Дауд, связь с Корво была неожиданным _побочным эффектом_ от ран, нанесенных Королевскому Защитнику, которые привели к обращению. Это совершенно отличалось от его китобоев: _они_ добровольно согласились на изменения, и, по крайней мере, хоть немного понимали, что это за собой повлечет. Сила Бездны дала Дауду способность делиться с ними магией, что помогло построить свою базу, свою _стаю._ Но с Корво…

Это было совершенно чуждо и чрезвычайно мощно. Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем связь установилась; Дауд проснулся в холодном поту, тело кричало от фантомной боли, спину _хлестало_ и _жгло_ невидимой атакой, одновременно с человеком, по ошибке попавшим в тюрьму на другом конце города. И в середине всех этих ослепляющих ощущений одна мысль звучала громче всех:

_Эмили. ЭмилипожалуйстаскажитемнечтоонинесхватилиЭМИЛИ!_

Это было такое непреодолимое желание, что Дауд полностью ему поддался; едва что-то объяснив, он послал близнецов забрать девочку прежде, чем Берроуз успеет наложить на нее лапы, молясь Бездне – и человеку, с которым он сливался разумами – чтобы они успели забрать юную Императрицу вовремя.

Им удалось вернуть Эмили невредимой, и на какое-то время это дало ему чувство покоя; с ним Эмили была в безопасности, и приспособилась лучше, чем ожидалось. Но у него были лишь несколько планов, и нечем заняться, кроме как нянчиться с девочкой – и вина с тревогой снова начали подкрадываться ближе.

По правде говоря, Дауд не знал, убьет его Корво, или пощадит за то, что он сделал. Он заслуживал смерти, в этом он был уверен, но это не значит, что он был к этому _готов_. Если подумать, Дауд должен был закончить работу и избавить Корво от страданий, но тогда не было времени и места для ошибок. Джессамина была мертва, как и трое его китобоев, спасибо Корво. У него не было иного выбора кроме как отступить, кроме как надеяться, что Корво погибнет от ран, истечет кровью от глубоких красных линий, рассекших руки до мяса.

Обычные люди умерли бы к концу дня. Дауду стоило догадаться, что глупо считать Корво Аттано _обычным человеком._

Он встал с выступа перед финансовым зданием, перед статуей самой Джессамины Колдуин, построенной за год до того, как квартал затопило до признания небезопасным. Она выглядела стойкой, жесткой: а все, что видел Дауд – испуганное лицо женщины, которая видела, как телохранитель пытается последний раз спасти ее, прежде чем стало слишком поздно, прежде чем Дауд вонзил когти в ее горло.

_Это была быстрая смерть,_ говорил он себе в отчаянных попытках подавить желчь в горле. _Она ничего не почувствовала, истекла кровью слишком быстро, чтобы вообще понять, что случилось._

Это все еще не останавливало мучительную боль в животе, не останавливало от сожалений о… что ж, черт, почти _обо всем._

Он вздохнул и повернул внутрь: сжав левый кулак, он исчез в облаке дыма и вновь появился в слабо освещенной комнате. Он потряс дымящейся рукой и поморщился; силы Чужого были полезны, но имели свою цену. Зуд Бездны забрался под кожу как собственная шерсть, слишком знакомое ощущение в данный момент жизни. Метка, может, и давала ему возможность контролировать волчью трансформацию, но она не прекращала _молить_ об использовании, скребясь в глубине сознания, всегда напоминая, что он существо из мышц, шерсти, когтей и зубов.

А не человек, которым все еще пытается казаться.

Он носил это проклятие уже почти двадцать лет. Он использовал его, чтобы собрать стаю, найти свое место в трущобах Дануолла – но это не делало его более нормальным, удобным или _подходящим_. Он ненавидел то, во что превратился, а теперь еще больше чем когда-либо за то, что имел наглость наградить этим проклятием кого-то другого.

Дауд поморщился; за все годы работы убийцей, у него было одно строгое правило, которое он возложил сам на себя: никогда не позволяй укушенному телу уйти своими ногами.

Корво Аттано, однако, сделал именно так.

И теперь, Бездна побери, он не выходил у Дауда из пр _о_ клятой головы.

Дауд подошел к столу, чувствуя, как щекочется шерсть под кожей с каждым шагом. Еще одно напоминание, что он слишком долго был в человеческой шкуре, что зверь под ней становился нетерпеливым. Но сейчас проигнорировал собственные инстинкты; нельзя сделать то, что он хотел, в волчьем теле.

На столе тихо, выжидающе стоял старый аудиограф. Карта в нем была пуста; Дауд мгновение смотрел на нее, затем аккуратно щелкнул пальцем в перчатке по записи.

С тихим звуком машина ожила, готовая ловить каждое слово.

– Корво Аттано сбежал из Колдриджа, – начал он грубым и скрипучим голосом. – Он перепрыгнул через стену, и я уверен, что приземление на другой стороне было не особо приятным. Его мысли… _бессвязны_ с тех пор, поэтому я не могу его найти. Я отправил Билли на поиски, но пока от Корво ни слуху ни духу.

Дауд замолчал и облизал губы.

– Но это лишь вопрос времени, когда он сюда придет: в поисках меня, моих китобоев, Эмили, _ответов._ Но что я могу ему предложить, кроме безопасного пути для его дочери, чтобы она смогла сесть на трон? Что я могу сказать ему сейчас, что сделает ситуацию проще, убедит его не убивать меня?

Он больше почувствовал, чем услышал порыв ветра снаружи, звук шагов по старому дереву. Он проигнорировал это, замолчав всего на секунду, прежде чем продолжить.

– Потому что я знаю, что он захочет, и не только из-за того, что я сделал с его Императрицей. Я помню свое первое обращение: испугавшись голоса в голове, я убил зверя собственными руками, не желая иметь ничего с ним общего. А теперь посмотрите на меня: голова наполнена голосами моих связанных, принимаю форму, которую когда-то ненавидел. Полагаю, теперь моя очередь быть убитым созданным мной монстром.  
Возможно, так будет лучше. Китобои, они… они _мои,_ но я знаю, что когда я уйду, они справятся и сами, даже без волка. Я могу только надеяться, что Корво пощадит их, убив только меня, и позволит им жить дальше.

По связи донеслась нотка веселья, и его губы дернулись в ответ. По крайней мере _один_ из них слушал, но он не стал уделять этому слишком много внимания, чтобы понять точно _кто._

– По крайней мере, девочка в безопасности. Я позаботился о том, чтобы Берроуз никогда не получил ее в свои грязные лапы. Когда она вернется на трон, и Корво будет рядом, что ж… может, у этого проклятого, уничтоженного чумой города появится шанс стать лучше.

Он наконец закончил запись, нажав на кнопку. Сзади послышались тихие шаги маленьких ног, и он почувствовал запах лилий и лета.

– Дауд?

Дауд обернулся. Он не ожидал, что юная Императрица Эмили Колдуин зайдет, когда он будет делать запись, не думал, что ей вообще будет интересно слушать. Ее лицо, как и всегда, было открытым, любознательным; она всегда задавала один вопрос, имея пять наготове.

Он рассеянно поднял бровь и посмотрел поверх ее головы за дверь. Интересно, знал ли тот китобой, который сейчас должен был следить за ней, что она ускользнула, или он отпустил ее, потому что она просто _попросила._

– Не поздновато ли для активности? – невзначай спросил он. Под его взглядом она старательно выпрямилась, заложив руки за спину и подняла подбородок, пытаясь выглядеть уверенно.

– Рульфио сказал, что все в порядке, – деловито заявила она. – Пока меня не поймают.

– Так, а это не считается?

Она сморщила нос.

– Конечно нет; я раскрыла себя. Ты же убийца? Разве ты не знаешь разницы?

Дауд ухмыльнулся; некоторые посчитали бы, что угрожающе, из-за того, как растягивались шрамы и чуть сверкали зубы, но Эмили отличалась. Она смотрела гигантским собакам в морды практически без страха. Дауд в ее глазах ничем не отличался.

Девочке стоит отдать должное; для будущей Императрицы она была весьма смелой.

Он шагнул к ней и опустился на колено, чтобы оказаться на одном с ней уровне. Эмили отвела взгляд и прикусила губу; все признаки ребенка, думающего, что сейчас его отругают. И все же она посмотрела на него, когда он пожал плечами в ответ.

– Тут вы меня подловили; я знаю разницу, и вы очень хорошо подкрадываетесь, раз вам удалось подобраться так близко, а я ничего не заметил. Так что я могу для вас сделать в такой поздний час, Эмили?

Она глубоко вдохнула, и теперь ей явно было трудно смотреть на него, несмотря на прошлую уверенность.

– Ну, эм. Скоро у меня день рождения.

Дауд поднял бровь:

– О?

Она кивнула, перекатываясь с пятки на носок:

– Ага. М-мне будет десять в начале месяца.

Дауд облизал губы, в животе поселилось чувство холодной тревоги:

– Я не могу обещать, что к этому моменту Корво будет здесь.

Выражение ее лица сообщило Дауду, что он правильно угадал, что она собиралась спросить. Эмили пожевала губу, на глаза навернулись слезы.

– Это не… ты _уверен?_

– Я клянусь, что не лгал, когда сказал, что он сбежал из тюрьмы. Но Билли лучшая из всех, и даже она не уверена, куда он пропал.

Эмили сделала еще один вдох и очень заинтересовалась носками своих туфель.

– Все… все в порядке. Ты ведь делаешь все возможное, да? Т-ты знаешь, в порядке ли он?

– Я не уверен, – мягко ответил он, но тревога тяжелым грузом легла на плечи. Он попытался снова, чуть сместившись. – Но сердце говорит мне, что с ним все будет хорошо.

– Его мог найти кто-то плохой?

– Нет, и я думаю, им придется сильно побегать, чтобы поймать его.

Она улыбнулась, вытирая глаза, и Дауд наклонил голову, внимательно за ней наблюдая. Что-то в виде расстроенной Эмили тянуло в сердце; он придвинулся ближе, не желая дотронуться или напугать ее.

– Я знаю, что вы по нему скучаете, – сказал он. Голос звучал грубым рычанием, даже несмотря на то, что он пытался смягчить его. – Но я обещаю, он придет. Как знать, может он уже сейчас на пути сюда.

Она фыркнула от смеха:

– Ты этого не знаешь. К тому же, ты сказал, что его _не будет_ здесь на мой день рождения.

– Я сказал, что не могу _обещать,_ что он будет здесь, – пояснил он, подняв палец. – А я не даю обещаний, которые не могу сдержать.

Она задумчиво хмыкнула, изучая его руку, прежде чем протянуть свою. Инстинктивно он взял ее за руку, а она за его ладонь, прослеживая линии на ткани перчаток.

– Ты очень мне его напоминаешь, – рассеянно сказала она. Дауд стиснул зубы, но промолчал. – Вы оба хорошо умеете прятаться и сражаться с мечом, – она поморщилась и сжала его пальцы в кулак.

– Но Корво _совершенно не умеет_ заводить друзей.

Дауд лающе рассмеялся, звучно щелкнув зубами.

– Я тоже в этом не очень хорош.

– В смысле? – недоверчиво спросила она. – У тебя столько щенков, они все тебя слушают, заботятся о тебе. Разве они тебе не _друзья?_

_Щенки._ Дауд почувствовал, как уголки губ тронула улыбка, прежде чем он успел стереть ее с лица.

– Китобои другие: они… – горло перехватило, когда по телу прошлось инстинктивное чувство, узы, которые связывали их всех с Даудом нерушимыми нитями паутины.

– Слуги?

Дауд поморщился, качая головой, когда из груди вырвалось рычание.

– _Бездна_ , нет, я им плачу, но они не служат мне, как вам служили горничные в Башне. Они связаны со мной, потому что захотели, потому что они…

– Потому что они _твои?_

– Да, они _мои_ , – рыкнул он; даже когда он произносил эти слова, под ними потрескивала магия. Это не просто заявление о собственности; китобои были его, его стая, его клан, его _связанные._ Его на мгновение пронзило стремлением защищать, прежде чем он снова успокоился.

Эмили успела это заметить и с любопытством нахмурилась.

– Так они принадлежат тебе? Как рабы?

– _Нет_ , – подчеркнул он, чувствуя себя все более некомфортно. Он попробовал снова, надеясь немного притормозить поток ее мыслей. – Это трудно объяснить словами, Эмили, но это _не так._ Я бы сказал, что это как у вас с Корво, но даже это не совсем похоже на то, что они значат для меня. Нет ничего похожего. Они…

_Семья, сердце, защита, стая._ Инстинкт резко поднялся, как ощетинившийся мех, и он затолкал его обратно, судорожно вдохнув. Он разжал кулак; там, где были затянутые в перчатку пальцы, показались кончики блестящих черных когтей.

– _Мои._

Повисла пауза, во время которой юная Императрица снова взяла его за руку, не испугавшись острых новых дополнений. Дауд стиснул зубы под ее пристальным вниманием; он не любил признавать свирепую эмоциональную привязанность, сопровождавшую связь, или поддаваться ей, но она разжигалась сильнее чем когда-либо с бродящей вокруг Эмили, с ее любопытными вопросами и открытым сердцем. Это _напоминало_ ему, что желание защитить – настоящая эмоция, а не побочный эффект метки, который можно игнорировать.

Словно чувствуя его мысли, Эмили зубасто улыбнулась и качнулась на каблуках, вслух задав один из своих невинных вопросов:

– Так ты можешь поделиться?

Дауд напрягся, раздувая ноздри.

– _Поделиться?_

Она облизала губы, прослеживая пальчиками жесткие участки его ладони.

– Ну, может _только_ на мой день рождения. Они будут твоими все остальное время. Но их же много, да? И они мне нравятся, и ты не можешь просто _владеть_ людьми, так может у меня тоже может быть несколько китобоев? Могут они принадлежать и _мне?_

Что-то было в ее словах, что-то _тяжелое_. Дауд чувствовал запах, чувствовал, как оно звенит в воздухе, густое, как дым, отчего волк внутри замер. Она действительно была дикой, едва сдерживаемой, как искорка огня, которая ярко вспыхнет, если за ней не уследить.

Он посмотрел, по-настоящему _посмотрел_ на девочку перед собой, и задумался: может, не только эмоции Корво заставили его забрать ее в тот день, но что-то б _о_ льшее, что-то более сильное, чем они все вместе взятые.

Эта девочка… эта _Императрица,_ была…

– Конечно, – наконец сказал он. Медленно, осторожно, он перевернул полутрансформировавшуюся лапу так, чтобы было видно сияющую метку под жирной шерстью.

– Хотите, чтобы я показал, как это работает?

Он заметил, как у нее засияли глаза и расползлась улыбка, и сжал кулак. Энергия поднималась от метки, как пар.

– Метка на моей руке дает силы другим людям, – сказал он рычащим голосом, из-за магии было сложно поддерживать человеческую форму. – Но это работает не на всех, и не сработает на вас.

Она перевела взгляд с руки на его лицо, разочарованно нахмурившись.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что вы мне не принадлежите, – пояснил он, как будто это самая простая вещь в мире. – Вы принадлежите Корво; я не могу вас у него забрать.

– Справедливо, – сказала она, согласно кивнув. – А как ты выбираешь?

– Ну, мои китобои никому не принадлежали до того, как присоединились ко мне, – пророкотал он, зубы мешали говорить. – Должно быть желание, нужда с их стороны, и эмоциональная привязка с моей. В противном случае…

Он встряхнул рукой. Метка резко потухла, оставив ладонь зловеще черной.

– Магия просто не сработает. Не всем это подходит.

– Я не понимаю, – сказала Эмили, пригладив шерсть поверх метки. – Как это мне поможет? Я не могу заставить щенков принадлежать мне через _твою_ магию.

– Возможно, не сегодня, но однажды, – сказал он грубым голосом. – Что до вашего дня рождения, магия _может_ помочь. Я дам китобоям знать, что вы на один день их одолжили; если захотите что-то сделать, они помогут. Фактически, они будут вашими – на один день.

Эмили ахнула, глаза засверкали.

– Правда?

– Я бы не стал вам лгать, Императрица.

Она схватила его за руку и подавила слезы, впившись пальцами в тонкую шерсть.

– Спасибо, – выдавила она, как будто такой маленький жест значил для нее целый мир.

– Конечно, Эмили. Просто дайте мне знать, когда.

– Могу я спросить еще кое-что, Дауд?

– Хмм?

– Можно я посплю сегодня с тобой?

Он моргнул, но когда она не встретилась с ним взглядом, то наконец понял, почему Рульфио так легко ее отпустил, несмотря на поздний час и опасную территорию. Наверное, именно об этом она попросила изначально.

Он ничего не сказал, только тяжело вздохнул, выпустив воздух, как клапан давления. Тело изменилось, превратилось в облако дыма; он наконец позволил шерсти заменить кожу, клыкам заменить зубы, позволил здоровенному телу покинуть клетку человеческого облика.

Большинство людей, которых он встречал, дрожали от ужаса, когда он изменялся. Сила магии страшная штука, особенно когда превращает обычного человека в огромного монстра. Но детская невинность защищала Эмили от предвзятости. Вместо этого она зачарованно и бесстрашно наблюдала, протянув руку к горячему меху, когда он склонил перед ней покрытую шрамами, косматую голову.

Он аккуратно потянулся к ее разуму своим, поддерживающе касаясь.

– _Конечно, Императрица._

– Я еще не Императрица, – напомнила она, уткнувшись лицом в густую шерсть на шее.

– _Не сегодня,_ – сказал он, обвивая ее своим теплым телом. Она устроилась на нем, как на подушке. – _Но, возможно, однажды._

Сила его слов прошлась по связи, и она кивнула, поверив. Вскоре после этого ее разум сгладился в ровном ритме сна, и он потянул свои мысли обратно, свернувшись чуть сильнее вокруг ее маленького тельца.

Одновременно с этим другой разум коснулся его по Связи; секундное раздражение и смех мелькнули в сознании, и он навострил уши, когда другой большой волк появился в комнате.

– _Становишься сентиментальнее с возрастом?_

Красноватый мех растаял, обнажив красное пальто и темную маску, стекло глазниц подсвечивалось на тусклом свету. Дауд фыркнул и закатил глаза, когда Билли встала, вытирая последние нити дыма с рук.

– _Едва ли,_ – ответил он, но веселье не исчезло из Связи, и он поморщил нос. – _Ты поздно вернулась. Никаких признаков нашего беглеца?_

Били покачала головой, ее лицо не было видно из-за маски.

– Нет, сэр. Похоже, река унесла Корво Аттано куда-то в другое место. Я думаю, что кто-то еще мог найти его первым, и я не хотела встревать, или выдавать себя.

Дауд глянул на нее сияющими голубыми глазами.

– _Кто? Один из людей Лиззи?_

– Лодочник. Без принадлежности. Он выглядел безобидно… по крайней мере не вонял Берроузом. Я не увидела, куда он его забрал.

Дауд фыркнул, обдумывая это.

– Это уже что-то. Вторую зацепку исследовали?

– Девон и Кирон наблюдают в Винном квартале, пока мы говорим.

– _Хорошая работа, Билли,_ – сказал он, и попытался подавить резко поплывшее по связи чувство симпатии. Его первая помощница все равно это почувствовала; он понял это по тому, как напряглась ее поза, как двинулись ноги.

– Размяк с ребенком, – пробормотала она, и его губы изогнулись в ответ.

– _Свободна, Билли,_ – прорычал он, ощетинившись.

Билли удалось сдержать смешок, она поклонилась и исчезла в вихре дыма и пепла. Он почувствовал, как ее разум отступил и вздохнул, плотнее обвившись вокруг крошечной будущей Императрицы. Маленькая капля прежнего страха вернулась, заскреблась, пока Эмили дышала ему в шерсть.

_Размяк._ Он никогда не считал себя мягким, но опять-таки, он и не считал себя твердым. Дисциплинированный, пугающий, компетентный, конечно. Но Билли обратилась к нему так, будто ему этого не хватало, будто он потерял хватку.

А потерял ли он? Ему _нужно_ убить, чтобы доказать, что он в любом случае _опасен?_ Или что за ним стоит следовать? 

Он зарычал глубоко в горле, ненавидя то, какими громкими казались его мысли. Он быстро закрыл разум от любых назойливых китобоев, которые могли уловить эмоциональную вспышку и заинтересоваться. Ему не нужно еще больше вопросительных взглядов, чем те, что он получил за последние два месяца.

Ему просто нужно, чтобы Корво добрался _сюда._ Чем раньше, тем лучше. Тогда он поймет, что делать дальше, что делать с собой, потому что убийства перестали привлекать его как раньше. Убийства не имеют значения, когда ему нужно защищать будущую правительницу, с кровью ее матери на руках и скорбью отца в сердце.

_Императрица действительно отличалась,_ горько подумал он, прежде чем наконец свернуться и погрузиться в сон.


	6. С открытым сердцем

Прошло немало времени прежде чем Корво рискнул спуститься в бар после того, как Каллиста оставила его завтракать на чердаке. Он отпустил ее после того как они коротко поговорили утром: ему все еще _отчаянно_ хотелось поесть и вымыться. И хотя было очень приятно наконец избавиться от пота Колдриджа и грязи Ренхевена, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Во-первых, запах мыла был _резким,_ как никогда раньше. Разумеется, оно смывало грязь, но еще оно смывало _его собственный_ запах, заменяя его острой, подавляющей вонью. От нее жгло слизистую носа, и он задумался, не стоит ли попросить более мягкое мыло, возможно, что-то менее ароматное и более нейтральное. Лучше ничем не пахнуть, чем пахнуть так сильно, что начинает болеть голова.

Во-вторых, его тело так _изменилось,_ и во время мытья он впервые наконец осмотрел себя, чтобы понять, что стало другим. Внешне не так уж _сильно_ все и отличалось: он похудел за месяцы недоедания, не мешало бы подстричься, но не это беспокоило Корво больше всего. Его волновали _острота_ всего: глаз, зубов, мышц, костей, краев. С одной стороны, он выглядел нормально: с другой, он едва узнавал себя, вместо этого мельком видя волка, едва скрытого под кожей.

Это настолько диссоциативно, что живот скрутило, а сердце забилось сильнее. Он попытался не думать об этом.

На самом деле, больше всего стали отличаться _руки_ : с трицепсов и почти до плеч извивались глубокие, длинные шрамы, по четыре на каждую руку. Без сомнений, они остались от того гигантского волка, который убил Джессамину и обратил его, вечное напоминание о произошедшем.

Он нахмурился, осторожно пробежавшись пальцами по чувствительной плоти, замечая, как кожа зажила глубокими рытвинами. Нервы под шрамами собрались в большие накопления магической энергии: от одного прикосновения начинали пытаться вырасти когти, тело жаждало обрасти шерстью и вырастить клыки. Корво сжал зубы, игнорируя дрожь, прошедшуюся по позвоночнику, надеясь только его стабилизировать. Вырвалось рычание – _слишком глубокое, слишком гортанное_ – и он поспешно прикрыл шрамы рубашкой, прежде чем стало хуже.

Где-то в глубине сознания вспыхнула озадаченность – совершенно чужая эмоция, которая не имела никакого отношения к его мыслям. Он напрягся и попытался сосредоточиться на этом вторжении, но как только он потянулся к нему, чувство пропало, исчезнув так же быстро, как и появилось.

Корво глубоко вздохнул, изо всех сил пытаясь успокоиться. Он осмотрелся: несмотря на уединение уборной, он больше не чувствовал, что здесь один. По коже поползли мурашки, и он надел все остальное так быстро, как мог, надеясь побыстрее выкинуть это из головы.

По крайней мере, его пальто Королевского Защитника высохло к тому моменту, как он вышел из ванной. Ткань была грязная, но не сильно, на ней все еще был _его_ запах, отчего изношенное, тяжелое пальто дарило успокоение, пока он спускался на первый этаж.

Ну, до тех пор, пока он не понял, что его внизу ждет кто-то _новый._

Он разговаривал с Сэмом и Каллистой, когда Корво зашел, и Корво тут же к нему повернулся. Странноватый человек, прячущийся за круглыми очками, он говорил быстро и высоким голосом, пах смазкой, механизмами, деревом и чем-то, похожим на ворвань. Еще он, похоже, не имел ни малейшего понятия о личном пространстве; он наклонился слишком близко к Каллисте, и от ее болезненного и неловкого взгляда у Корво волосы встали дыбом.

Но похоже, его прибытие стало желанным отвлечением. Незнакомец заметил его и тут же вскочил на ноги, стремительно метнувшись к Корво в манере, которая очень сильно напоминала ему о крысах, что кусали _в ответ._

– О, Корво, как раз, э, _человек,_ которого я искал! – он запнулся на слове, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. Корво сердито уставился на нее, не предпринимая попыток ответить взаимностью. Похоже, мужчина уловил намек; он неуверенно засмеялся и отступил.

– _Он же не кусается, да?_ – проговорил он одним ртом Каллисте и Самуэлю, и Самуэль быстро заметил раздраженный взгляд Корво. Он прочистил горло, указывая на мужчину.

– Корво, надеюсь, вы хорошо выспались. Позвольте представить: это Пьеро Джоплин, изобретатель и главный инженер. Он живет по соседству, и поддерживает это место в рабочем состоянии.

– Спал хорошо, спасибо, Сэм, – прорычал он, бесцеремонно протолкнувшись мимо новоприбывшего. Он сел рядом с Каллистой; зажатая между Корво и Сэмом, она заметно расслабилась. – Каллиста рассказала прошлой ночью, что ее дядя в тяжелой ситуации, так что я скоро выдвигаюсь.

– О, уже уходите? – спросил Сэм с ноткой разочарования в голосе. У Корво дернулась губа; он бы сказал, что Сэм притворяется, если бы не знал, что тот полностью искренен.

– Думаю, это будет поездка не в один конец, Каллиста бы хотела воссоединиться со своим дядей.

– А! Миссия, – вмешался Пьеро. – Корво, я знал, что это неизбежно, поэтому искал вас.

Корво попытался его проигнорировать, уже устав от него, но когда Джоплин вытащил что-то из кармана и протянул ему, Корво понял, что снова заинтересовался.

– Что, – выдохнул он, заметив металлический блеск, – это _такое?_

– Это маска, – быстро объяснил Джоплин, осторожно положив ее на барную стойку. – Я сделал ее после серии весьма беспокойных снов. Вначале это было простое вдохновение, но теперь я _уверен,_ что она для вас. Весь город в полной уверенности, что вы убийца Императрицы, так что если придется выходить на улицы, вы можете сделать это с закрытым лицом.

Сэм и Каллиста наклонились поближе, чтобы тоже глянуть на маску. Это был грубый, гротескный череп; фрагментарные части, покрытые согнутым металлом, больше держащиеся на проволоке, чем сварке. Она скалилась на их разношерстную компанию, стеклянные линзы сияли на свету, придавая беззубой ухмылке жуткое подобие жизни. Корво взял ее, с удивлением обнаружив, что она очень легкая.

Сэм одобрительно хмыкнул, а Каллиста насмешливо сморщила нос.

– Говоришь, ты видел это во _снах?_ – она шмыгнула носом, наблюдая, как Корво крутит ее в руках. – На мой взгляд, больше похоже на _кошмар._

– Сны, – сухо заметил Корво, вспоминая свою прошлую ночь. – Интересно.

– Линзы регулируются, – пустился в объяснения Джоплин. – Их можно использовать для увеличения, если необходимо. Если я правильно понял, то с вашим состоянием вы можете просто изменить свое лицо, чтобы остаться неузнанным, но так будет проще остаться полностью анонимным.

– Это определенно упростит мне задачу, – согласился Корво, убирая маску во внутренний карман пальто. Он кинул отсутствующий взгляд на Джоплина, который, казалось, увял под прямым зрительным контактом.

– Спасибо. Что я должен за услугу?

Джоплин так сильно дернулся, что чуть не уронил очки.

– Ч-что? Лорд Корво, вы ничего не должны, это просто личный проект, который вышел из-под контроля и оказался полезным, это не… ничего, пожалуйста.

Корво нахмурился, вскинув бровь на всех.

– Вы предоставили комнату и убежище, я использую ваши еду и воду. Даже если меня не видно, все равно должны быть какие-то…

Каллиста отвлекла его, положив руку ему на плечо.

– Возможность вернуть моего дядю – более чем достаточная плата, Корво, – мягко предложила она. – Не нужно делать что-то еще.

В животе что-то неприятно перевернулось, но он не стал настаивать. Он проглотил свою гордость по этому поводу и кивнул, молча поклявшись вернуть хоть _что-то,_ или до, или после того, как Эмили вернется на трон.

Приняв его кивок за смирение, Каллиста вытащила листок бумаги из своей рубашки и вложила его в ладонь Корво. Он развернул его: на нем был адрес, недалеко от Башни, рядом с мостом.

– Это квартира Джеффа здесь, в городе, – объяснила она. – Я не знаю, где он, но оттуда можно начать поиски. Он ведет подробный рабочий журнал, которых хранит в ящике стола. Там могут быть какие-то подсказки о том, где он, почему я ничего от него не слышала, в порядке ли он вообще…

Она затихла и побледнела, сжав губы. Корво не нужно было яркое воображение, чтобы понять, о чем она думает. Он сунул адрес в сумку, кивнув.

– Понял. Я отправлюсь днем, хотя не уверен, как смогу подобраться к мосту незамеченным.

Сэм прочистил горло и поправил шарф с воротником, выглядя уверенно самодовольным.

– Думаю, я смогу с этим помочь, Лорд Корво, если захотите.

\----------

– Я подплыву как можно ближе, Корво, но до квартиры все равно будет далековато, – сказал Сэм, направляя лодку. Впереди маячил мост Колдуин: высокий, внушительный и непоколебимый. Его заказал отец Джессамины, и это был самый большой мост через Ренхевен.

А еще он кишел охраной и потрескивал энергией световых стен Соколова. По улицам зловеще разносился звук объявлений.

_«Внимание, граждане Дануолла. Преступник и еретик Корво Аттано, на совести которого смерть нашей доброй Императрицы сбежал из заключения. В случае обнаружения не приближайтесь, вместо этого немедленно сообщите об этом местному Смотрителю или стражнику!»_

Тема периодически съезжала на чуму и комендантский час, но в итоге все равно возвращалась к нему, и он содрогнулся под весом городской ненависти.

– Вы весьма популярная тема, – задумчиво сказал Самуэль, но на его лице было написано волнение, когда он перевел взгляд на Корво. – Справитесь?

Корво осмотрел берег реки, выискивая хороший путь к крышам. В кармане чувствовалось чужое биение, рядом с его собственным; он проигнорировал его сейчас, вместо этого обернув теплые пальцы вокруг холодного металла рядом с ним. Он вытащил маску и внимательно осмотрел ее, прежде чем развернуть и исчезнуть за ней.

Это простая вещица – никакой магии – но когда Корво закрылся маской и настроил линзы, то почувствовал, как что-то _другое_ поднялось в груди, и тревога сменилась вновь обретенной уверенностью.

Он кивнул Сэму в ответ, в теле билась энергия.

– Я буду в порядке, – прохрипел он, голос уже превращался в рычание. – Подожди здесь, я скоро вернусь с новостями.

Сэм кивнул в ответ, тихо привязывая лодку, спрятав ее в тени моста.

– Удачи, Корво.

Корво легко соскочил на твердую землю, внимательно осмотрел траекторию, отрастил когти и потянул силу Бездны в ладонь.

Чужой сказал ему, что он поймет, как использовать силы, когда время придет; _инстинктивно_ , сказало божество с явным весельем в голосе. Он позволил этому инстинкту проникнуть в него, потянул за магию, текущую по венам, и направил собранное в ладонь.

Со вздохом и шепотом Бездны, его тело распалось и устремилось вперед потоком дыма и света. Он мгновенно достиг цели, когти и ноги вновь появились из магического тумана вокруг него. Корво ахнул, втягивая воздух в легкие, голова закружилась от того, что только что произошло.

Он рискнул оглянуться; лодка была в нескольких метрах от него, Сэм смотрел на него с любопытством. Сэм помахал; еще раз сжав кулак, Корво устремился прочь. Ветер свистел в ушах, пока он двигался вперед, больше похожий на призрака, чем человека или волка. Он собрался в одно целое и снова прыгнул, быстро находя крыши, откуда хорошо видно город.

Это было пьяняще; это было _мощно_. Корво устремился вперед; глубоко в груди что-то тянуло, _пело_ и наслаждалось этой свободой, чистой и фальсифицированной. Волк в нем _молил,_ чтобы его выпустили полностью, чтобы быть не просто когтями и зубами, скрытыми за маской, чтобы прыгать, выть, охотиться и _кричать_.

Корво остановился на смехе, громком, длинном и грубом, приглушенным маской, но звучащим в его ушах очень правдоподобно. Все чувствовалось таким _правильным,_ будто он снова был подростком в Карнаке и его тело было проворным и способным, как тогда. Он обнаружил, что хочет просто наслаждаться этим чувством до конца дня, прыгая с крыши на крышу, где его нельзя поймать или загнать в угол.

Возле его груди чувствовался сильный и ритмичный стук, который становился все громче и громче по мере его продвижения вперед, заполняющий мысли и заглушающий его собственное сердцебиение. Он замедлился, отдышался и попытался вернуться в реальность.

Квартира Джеффа. Ее нужно найти.

Стук в пальто стал настойчивее.

Корво стиснул зубы за маской. Он осторожно вынул из кармана _другой_ дар Чужого, всматриваясь в механическое чудовище, названное Сердцем.

Оно было похоже на какой-то часовой механизм, за стеклянным окошком были видны металлические и стальные шестеренки, поворачивающиеся с каждым ударом. Корво не был уверен, это биение Сердца поворачивает шестеренки, или наоборот, они поддерживают его стук. Он поморщился, невольно сжав кожаную поверхность, размышляя, о чем мог думать бог китоволков, когда давал ему это, что оно вообще могло _делать._

Под давлением Сердце вздохнуло. И _заговорило._

_«Этот город, твое лицо… и то и другое стало неузнаваемым. Но затронули эти изменения лишь поверхность, или испортили саму суть?»_

Корво напрягся, затаив дыхание и его глаза расширились. Голос больше звучал в голове, чем в ушах. Он был отдаленно похож на женский. И тревожно _знакомый._

Он снова сжал, и шепот донесся из быстрее забившегося Сердца.

_«Куда ушли хорошие люди? Я знаю столько секретов, столько прошлого, но не будущее.»_

– Что, – выдавил он, ненавидя дрожь в голосе. – Что ты имеешь в виду? Что ты говоришь?

_«Твои мысли в смятении. Город отвернулся от тебя, изменил тебя. Тебе нужны союзники, больше, чем когда-либо.»_

– Союзники… Джефф, – заключил он, стараясь не задумываться ни над тем, что сказало Сердце до этого, ни на голосе, которым оно говорило. Он отвел взгляд и почувствовал веселье, сопровождаемое привязанностью. Оно было такое теплое и мягкое в руке, и устроилось в ладони, будто всегда там было. Оно билось в руке, и он почувствовал, как оно коснулось разума. Корво снова посмотрел на Сердце, рыча за улыбающейся маской.

– Чужой сказал, что ты поможешь мне найти дорогу домой, – сказал он. – Я знаю, что это не _дом_ , но… ты можешь мне указать путь к Джеффу Карноу?

_«Джефф Карноу,_ – вздохнуло оно. – _Друг и честный человек, один из немногих в этом мире, искореняющем любые достоинства.»_

Корво открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но Сердце забилось как компас, ускоряясь, когда он указывал им в правильном направлении. Осторожно шагая и прыгая, Корво пробирался по крышам, высоко над мощеными, чумными улицами.

Корво замедлился, чтобы двигаться не так безрассудно и дал себе пару секунд, чтобы осмотреть Дануолл получше. Жилая зона вокруг Моста была весьма разнообразна по качеству; роскошная жизнь аристократов, живущих практически в изоляции, островки в пустынном, уничтоженном чумой море. Особняки каким-то образом оставались чистыми, с ухоженной зеленью даже в центре города.

Но за богатством и показухой ухудшение шло в геометрический прогрессии. Корво заметил, что преобладают осужденные дома, плакальщики, ковыляющие по канализации под городом, что увеличилось количество членов банд, жестокость Городской стражи по отношению к людям, которых они должны защищать.

_«Настали темные времена,_ – скорбно сказало Сердце. – _Болезнь накрыла Дануолл, как погребальный саван. О, как ее люди страдают!»_

Корво сглотнул. Он не мог не согласиться. Джессамина изо всех сил старалась помочь людям, остановить нашествие чумы, появившейся несколько лет назад, но в ее отсутствие город вышел из-под контроля.

_«По этим улицам бродит больше, чем один вид волков»_ , – добавило Сердце, и Корво не сказал ничего, чтобы опровергнуть это. Он двинулся дальше, и Сердце биением указывало ему путь.

Вскоре после этого Корво наткнулся на квартиру, которую искал. На самом деле он едва не прошел мимо; место было невзрачное, но ухоженное. Обычная средняя жилплощадь. Корво перегнулся через крышу и заглянул на балкон пятого этажа, проверяя область, пока Сердце бешено билось в кармане.

Глубокий вдох подсказал, что никого нет дома. Корво осторожно скользнул вниз на балкон, легко и беззвучно приземлившись, стараясь не потревожить ни одно из растений в горшках. Он с любопытством осмотрел их: они были сухими, оставленными в надежде на грядущий дождь, но не настолько сухие, чтобы их оставили дольше чем на день. Он тихо перешагнул через опавшие листья, присел и пересек порог.

Кем бы ни был Джефф Карноу в личной жизни, он точно не любил роскошь. Умеренно обставленная квартирка с несколькими полками, покрытыми деталями и бумагами. Тут и там лежали несколько семейных реликвий, признаков семьи, или возможно, интерес к армии. Несколько картин висели на стенах; Джефф, похоже, был поклонником лодок так же, как и растений.

Корво осторожно дышал, позволяя чувствам сделать основную часть поисков. Было пыльно, но несильно; как будто позакрывали все, оставив только медленно крутиться потолочный вентилятор. Квартира была опрятная, не разграбленная. На кухне в раковине лежали грязные тарелки, но на столе не было еды. В целом, никаких признаков борьбы.

И все же Сердце непрестанно билось в руке.

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я нашел, – раздраженно пробормотал он.

_«Если ты не можешь это найти,_ – предложило Сердце, – _возможно, оно невидимо.»_

Корво вздохнул; это был абсолютно бесполезный и случайный совет. Он засунул его обратно в карман, надеясь сосредоточиться – когда заметил краем глаза темные линии метки на тыльной стороне левой руки.

Он уставился на них, неосознанно изогнув губу, согнув пальцы. Магия мягко развернулась от метки, как пар, и пальцы заменились длинными черными когтями.

Инстинкт, поймал он себя на мысли. Он молча закрыл глаза, вздохнул и призвал Бездну.

Он задохнулся; магия рванула вперед, и его чувства тоже, пульсируя и открывая невидимую мозаику информации. Он пошатнулся под натиском шлейфов запахов, того, как вещи вибрировали и светились, как звуки отражались в его ушах и от стен.

У него голова пошла кругом. Корво с рычанием потряс рукой; шлейфы исчезли, оставив его в пустой квартире.

_«Бездна раскрывает много тайн», -_ задумчиво сказало Сердце. Корво нахмурился, рыча.

– Не смешно, – сказал он, клацнув зубами. Сердце, явно забавляясь, не согласилось.

Тем не менее, Корво успокоился, призвал Бездну и попробовал снова.

В этот раз было проще. Нос едва справлялся, но теперь ему удалось сосредоточиться, выбирая и уделяя внимание важным запахам и пятнам. Особенно сильный запах привел Корво к соседней боковой двери: спальне Джеффа. Именно здесь Корво понял, что это был запах самого Джеффа; сквозь завесу Бездны он ощущался как пьянящая смесь пота, морской соли, старого дерева и горных дождей. Разъедающая нотка щелочного мыла остро стояла в носу, а бергамот одеколона создавал приятный оттенок. Носовой платок рядом с кроватью пах особенно сильно; Корво осмотрел ткань, прежде чем положить в сумку в надежде запомнить запах позже.

Постепенно Бездна улетучивалась, позволяя осмотреть комнату более естественным образом. Это была обычная спальня, с кроватью и тумбочкой, несколько предметов одежды валялись тут и там. В дальнем конце комнаты стоял письменный стол, покрытый бумагами и поспешно написанными записками. Не в силах угомонить свое любопытство, Корво подошел поближе.

Каллиста упомянула рабочий дневник Джеффа, так что Корво провел какое-то время, выискивая что-то, похожее на книгу. В ящике стола было именно то, что нужно; маленький закрытый молескиновый журнал; Корво открыл его, осторожно перелистывая страницы.

_«Однажды у него был любовник,_ – добавило Сердце. – _Он убил, чтобы сохранить тайну.»_

– Ну разве ты не кладезь знаний, – пробормотал Корво. Сердце не ответило, поэтому он вернулся к книге, выискивая какие-то подсказки о местонахождении Джеффа. Наконец он нашел, что искал, на самой последней странице.

_«26 день, месяц cетей_

_Жизнь в последнее время неспокойная, чума становится все хуже, а теперь еще и Королевский Защитник сбежал из тюрьмы и находится в розыске. И все же, я больше волнуюсь за своих людей и Каллисту, чем за себя. Возможно, поэтому я могу сказать, что Берроуз скоро что-то предпримет. Не потому, что Корво сбежал, а я знаю опасную информацию, а потому, что я становлюсь мягким, менее усердным. Может, я просто наконец устал бегать._

_Кэмпбелл подошел ко мне на работе; хочет встретиться. Он говорит, что это связано с тем, что на улицы выходят больше Смотрителей, чтобы помочь Страже. И это заманчиво: чума истощает моих людей. Но я знаю, что Кэмпбелл имеет к этому всему отношение, так что должен ожидать худшего._

_В любом случае, я человек слова. Я встречусь с Верховным Смотрителем завтра, в Аббатстве. Будет плохо исчезнуть сейчас. Я только надеюсь, что не исчезну вскоре после этого.»_

У Корво перехватило горло, когда он сглотнул. 26 день месяца сетей? Уже прошло столько времени? Он знал, что провел в тюрьме по меньшей мере два месяца, и что месяц дождя еще не наступил… но какое тут было окошко? Он пришел слишком поздно, чтоб спасти Джеффа?

Помещение все еще хранило его запах, и растения не были слишком заброшены, так что может быть… может быть, еще был шанс, что он не сильно опоздал.

Корво быстро спрятал книжку в сумку. Без единого слова он повернулся к выходу, вернувшись к балкону так быстро и тихо, как только мог. Он осмотрел улицу, сжал кулак, призывая Бездну. Ему показалось, что он услышал где-то внизу крик, но это было неважно; он уже исчез, рассеявшись и прыгнув на крышу в мгновение ока. Когти царапали по каменной кладке, набирая обороты, пока он снова и снова бросал свое гибкое тело вперед.

Уже была вторая половина дня, и Корво не хотел терять больше ни секунды. Рука запылала магией Метки, когда с него стекла кожа, будто шелк. На ее месте выросла шерсть, конечности вытянулись, тело стало вдвое больше в размерах. Еще один прыжок сквозь дым, и появилась форма волка, целая, и наполненная магической энергией.

Это чувство совершенно отличалось от того, что было в тюрьме. Это чувствовалось реальным, _естественным_ : _неприятным,_ но не болезненным. Как вылезти из слишком тесной одежды. Он шагнул вперед, опьяненный силой рук и ног, легко переносился со здания на здание, держа в поле зрения силуэт моста.

_«Ты изменился, но остался прежним… в твоей груди всегда билось тяжелое сердце.»_

Кольнуло чем-то грустным: слова Сердца, сохранившиеся в ребрах, среди магии. Мягкое утверждение было горько-сладким, но у него не было времени зацикливаться на этом.

Кто-то мог умереть. Ему нужно убедиться, что этого не произойдет, не снова.

Он снова стал человеком, когда приземлился в лодке Самуэля, дым струйками поднимался с его тела, как пар. Сэм вздрогнул, когда Корво появился, вырвав его из дремы и глянув стеклянным взглядом маски.

– Корво! – воскликнул он, прочистил горло и огляделся. – Все в порядке, вы нашли квартиру?

– Да, – прохрипел он, тяжелым от нагрузок голосом. – И нужно будет сделать еще одну остановку.

Корво успокоился, стянул маску с лица.

– Как близко ты можешь подплыть к площади Холджера и Аббатству Обывателей?


	7. С бродяжными ногами и беспокойными руками

Когда Сэм и Корво приблизились к офисам Аббатства, на площади Холджера уже было темно. Это была опасная экскурсия, но Сэм отлично знал воду, и провел их безопасно. Он пользовался каждым маленьким устьем и не привлекал внимания. Даже в золотистом свете увядающего дня на них не смотрели дважды, а нескольких любопытных бродяг Корво быстро вырубил, перенесшись.

Теперь, когда они приблизились к офисам религиозной элиты Дануолла, затихшая было кислая тревога снова подняла уродливую голову у Корво в животе. Он собирался проникнуть в место, где такого как он предпочли бы повесить и убить. Что не сильно отличалось от его последнего визита туда, но по крайней мере с Джессаминой его встречали открытой дверью, а шепотки о его происхождении скрывались за поднятыми руками и закрытыми дверями.

В этот раз он не ждал такого мирного приветствия. Внимательно осмотрев внушительную территорию, Корво снова надел маску, позволяя линзам настроиться.

– Я не уверен, чего ждать внутри, – пробормотал он Сэму, который привязывал лодку к ближайшему столбу, вне поля зрения сторожевых вышек и патрулирующих периметр стражников. – Если я не вернусь через несколько часов, ожидайте худшего. И если поднимется шум, или какая-то тревога…

– Я буду все время вне поля зрения, Корво, – заверил его Сэм. – Не волнуйтесь за меня, просто вытащите старину Карноу оттуда. Я присмотрю за вами и отправлюсь в безопасное место на заднем дворе офисов.

Корво кивнул, покрутил запястьем, готовясь прыгнуть на новое, более высокое место. Он глубоко вдохнул и сглотнул: как бы сильно не скручивало живот, он был уверен, что эти новые силы Бездны пригодятся.

На выдохе он исчез.

Бездна неслась по телу, когда он проносился дымом мимо стражников и нескольких толлбоев. Один из них вскрикнул, но Корво исчез до того, как тот успел понять, что происходит. Еще одно облачко дыма, и он уже был на невысокой крыше, прижимая когтистую левую руку к груди. Бездна _жгла_ ладонь, и он согнул пальцы, прерывисто и тяжело дыша.

Это было сложнее, чем он ожидал. Был ли предел того, что он мог сделать, мог достичь? Он закрыл глаза и выдохнул, изо всех сил пытаясь собраться. Ему нужно попридержать коней. Не выйдет ничего хорошего, если он выдохнется, не добравшись даже до внутреннего двора.

– Ты слышал, за чем поймали Тига?

До выступа, на котором он сидел, донеслись голоса, и у Корво перехватило дыхание; он инстинктивно вжался в плитки под собой. Внизу обменивались новостями двое Смотрителей, совершенно не подозревая о том, что их подслушивают.

– Опять? Что на этот раз? Бездна, я вообще не понимаю, как он стал Смотрителем.

– Может, им нравится на его примере показывать, что случится, если _не следуешь_ Запретам, – ответил второй. Корво выглянул с края крыши; под ним проходили два Смотрителя в своих золотых, гримасничающих масках.

– В этот раз его поймали в комнатах Верховного Смотрителя.

Корво заметил, как второй Смотритель вздрогнул.

– Он шпионил за Верховным Смотрителем? Он хочет умереть? Или просто полный идиот?

– Сложно сказать; сейчас его заковали в кандалы. Он продолжает бредить, что Кэмпбелл – еретик, но если он продолжит в том же духе, то _сам_ получит клеймо и вылетит из Аббатства.

– По-моему, туда ему и дорога.

Смотрители ушли, оставив Корво обдумывать услышанное. Когти стукнули по черепице; кем бы ни был этот _Тиг,_ он подозревал Кэмпбелла в сговоре с еретиками. Если Корво его найдет, он может оказаться полезным.

Он тихо поднял голову, внимательно изучая ворота на площадь. Вскоре он нашел незаметный путь внутрь – пробираться мимо стражников, которые не знали, что искать было слишком легко, и скоро он уже проскользнул во внутренний двор, держась подальше от сторожевых вышек. Здесь он и заметил этого Тига: у столба в центре, где он стоял на коленях, со скованными шеей и запястьями. Корво растворился в тенях, наблюдая, как другой Смотритель подходит к хмурому и незакрытому маской Мартину.

– Снова в кандалах, Мартин? – вздохнул он. Даже со своей точки обзора Корво видел, как Тиг лениво прищурил на коллегу темные глаза.

– Может, Верховному Смотрителю нравится видеть меня на коленях, – ответил он, растягивая слова, отчего Смотритель коротко усмехнулся.

– Перестань такое говорить, Тиг! Когда же ты наконец поймешь, что Аббатство тебя выгонит за лживый язык и рассеянный ум?

– Пока не докопаюсь до сути, Айверли. Тогда Аббатство может делать со мной что хочет.

– Как хочешь, Тиг, но в этот раз я не буду участвовать в решении твоей судьбы, – сказал он, и Мартин склонил голову. Айверли ушел, оставив обвисшего в кандалах коллегу в одиночестве, выставленного напоказ.

Корво сжал кулак, позволяя Бездне потянуться вперед и раскрыть скрытые истины. Других Смотрителей поблизости не было; только оставшиеся там, где они проходили, старые дорожки запахов.

Под всем этим чувствовалась нотка бергамотового масла и щелока, запах, очень похожий на запах в сумке Корво.

Он уже близко. И у него заканчивалось время.

Во вспышке света и пепла Корво устремился вперед, мгновенно появившись перед Тигом Мартином. Тот вздрогнул, его глаза расширились, когда он увидел дикую внешность Корво и скалящуюся маску.

– Что… – выдохнул Тиг, когда Корво подошел ближе, вытряхнув из смертельных когтей руки. Мартин отследил действие, подозрительно сощурившись.

– Это ведь вы, не так ли, – это был не вопрос, поэтому Корво не стал отвечать. Вместо этого он присел, изучая замки на дереве и металле. Тиг закатил глаза.

– Если вы здесь, чтобы убить священнослужителя, то давайте побыстрее, – пробормотал он, заерзав, когда Корво поднял к нему голову. – Агх, эта _маска._ Серьезно?

– Наслышан о вас, Тиг, – произнес Корво тихим, сорванным голосом. – Вы рылись в кабинете Верховного Смотрителя.

– А почему бы такому еретику как вы, было дело до Верховного Смотрителя? – спросил Тиг, но в его глазах было больше интереса, чем страха.

– Я здесь, чтобы отыскать друга до того, как станет слишком поздно, – прорычал Корво. – И найти доказательства о сговоре Кэмпбелла с волками, которые, как мы _оба_ знаем, у него есть.

Тиг дернул уголком губ, намек на что-то дикое, скрывающееся под контролируемой улыбкой.

– Его кабинет в центре здания. Через час у него запланирована встреча с капитаном Городской стражи, – Тиг заерзал в колодках и поднял на Корво бровь. – Он носит с собой маленькую черную книжку, в которой есть доказательства того, что он еретик.

– И какая вам от этого польза? – рыкнул Корво.

– Ну, человек моего статуса не может что-то дать, ничего не получив взамен, – скромно сказал Мартин, указывая на свое скованное положение. – Если вы вытащите меня из этой штуки, я обещаю, что могу предложить нечто большее, чем простое расписание.

Он наставил палец на левую руку Корво.

– Я знаю о Метке больше, чем вы.

Корво внимательно осмотрел его, прежде чем наконец кивнуть.

– Тогда я вернусь позже, – прямо ответил он. Похоже, этого было достаточно для ухмыльнувшегося Тига.

– Вы можете превратиться в одну из собак? Есть питомник, соединенный с подвалом под кабинетом Верховного Смотрителя. Это наилучший путь внутрь.

Корво прорычал благодарность, но Мартин просто пожал плечами как мог, учитывая его положение. Корво попытался возразить, но на другом конце двора послышались голоса. У Тига расширились глаза, Королевский Защитник застыл рядом с ним.

– Уйдите отсюда, – зашипел Мартин, а Корво не нужно было повторять дважды. Скованный Смотритель кивнул в сторону правого угла сзади и Корво скользнул туда, снова растворившись в тенях. Он затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь; Смотрители остановились рядом с Тигом – который начал громко с ними разговаривать, обеспечив ему необходимое прикрытие, чтобы проскользнуть в двери и спуститься в питомник.

Тот был слабо освещен, и по большей части пуст, когда Корво зашел, но он чуял собак, слышал рычание, когда они обратили на него внимание. Их клетки уходили в тьму коридора, выставленные в два ряда. Из склада донесся тихий голос Смотрителя, мягко заворковавшего с собаками, чтобы успокоить их.

Корво опустился на колени, вжался в стену, шаря по ней рукой. Скоро он нашел, что искал: выключатель света. Легкий щелчок – и подвал отправился во тьму.

Под покровом темноты Корво призвал Бездну и позволил человеческой коже раствориться дымом.

Было сложно сжать тело в меньшую, более компактную форму, но он знал, что ему нужно, а Метка позволяла изменить тело по собственному желанию. Так что когда дежурный снова включил свет, он был очень удивлен, увидев перед собой странную, огромную собаку.

Смотритель подпрыгнул, испугавшись, и тут же огляделся. Наверное, искал его хэндлера, или клетку, которая могла случайно открыться, пока свет был выключен. Все это пока Корво боролся за контроль, глядя на Смотрителя, склонив голову и прижав к голове длинные уши.

– Привет, здоровяк, ты один из наших псов? – мягко спросил мужчина, не в силах скрыть за маской мягкую, нервную теплоту. Корво дернул носом, расставив лапы, чтобы распределить новый вес. – Ты не похож на одного из наших…

Пока Смотритель говорил, послышалось что-то другое, нарастающее со свирепой интенсивностью.

_«Чужак? Чужак. Чужая собака. Не собака, нет-нет, волк. Здесь волк, ВОЛК!»_

У Корво сбилось дыхание; он повернул голову, навострив уши, когда рычание волкодавов внезапно превратилось в _слова,_ их голоса негромкие, но злые. Корво пронзило ужасом, когда он осознал, что _понимает их._

Смотритель тоже их слышал, но для его человеческих ушей слова сливались в рычание и лай. Он обернулся успокоить их: как только тот отвел взгляд, Корво прыгнул, уронив его на землю и придушив лапой на горле. Корво приподнял губу; бедняга зап _а_ х п _о_ том и страхом, прежде чем потерять сознание. Когда перепуганный голос Смотрителя зазвенел и затих, псы совсем обезумели, их ярость громко шумела в больших, чувствительных ушах Корво.

_«ВОЛК! Оставь человека! Сразись с нами! Мы покажем тебе наши клыки!»_

Корво изо всех сил старался их игнорировать, вместо этого решив вначале перетащить Смотрителя в угол, где его не будет видно. И только после этого он увеличился в размерах, выпрямив плечи, слыша, как кости с хрустом встают на место.

И все же, собаки продолжали лаять. И продолжали бы, если бы Корво не шагнул из дыма и теней.

Первые из волкодавов увидели его, учуяли запах и _заскулили,_ их злобное рычание превратилось в перепуганные извинения. Корво теперь был _гораздо_ больше, и он проходил сквозь ряды собак, как живой призрак, ощетинив ворон _о_ й мех. Он шел по питомнику тихо, как мертвый, а прежде храбрые волкодавы трусливо жались по углам с облизанными носами и поджатыми хвостами.

В отличие от собаки в Колдридже, эти псы не были натасканы на драки в ямах, где их разводили, вытравливая чувство самосохранения. Эти волкодавы были грозными, но они все еще умели думать.

Они не собирались сегодня умирать.

Корво прошел мимо них, оставив за собой лишь шепот на ветру. Он призвал Бездну, повернув смеющееся лицо маски к собакам. Даже несмотря на то, что он стал человеком, они все еще наблюдали за ним, и единственным доносящимся от ни звуком было тихое поскуливание.

 _«И собака, и человек,_ – прошептало Сердце у него в мыслях, – _ты как бог для псов Аббатства.»_

Корво поморщился. Он не бог. И уж точно не мог назвать себя _человеком._

– А я-то думал, что вы умные шавки, – прорычал он, прежде чем проскользнуть сквозь двери и быстро подняться по лестнице в Аббатство.

\----------

Джеффу Карноу нужно было выпить. Желательно побольше, чего-то крепкого, выдержанного в Морли _минимум_ 15 лет.

Он ждал возле кабинета Верховного Смотрителя, чувствуя себя не на своем месте, стоя в форме Городской стражи среди черно-серых Смотрителей. Внутри на его вкус было слишком просторно; каждый шаг разносился эхом, отражаясь от старого камня и дерева, отчего ему все время казалось, что рядом стоит кто-то еще. На самом деле, к нему возвращался лишь звук собственных шагов, и стражники-Смотрители все время поворачивались к нему. Джефф мог только гадать, какие у них были выражения лиц за хмурыми масками.

– Извините, – сказал Джефф, пройдя мимо дверей уже в четвертый раз. Ему было сложно стоять на месте, и на данный момент он уже даже не понимал _за что_ извиняется. Смотрители, стоявшие у двери, лишь двинулись, переглянувшись.

– Может ли один из нас что-то вам принести? – спросил тот, что слева. – Кэмпбелл скоро подойдет.

 _Тивийской водки бы,_ подумал он. _Может, немного того выдержанного в бочках Морлийского виски, о котором я так много слышал. Гристольский джин? Что угодно, что поможет проглотить эту пилюлю._

Джефф вымученно, нервно улыбнулся.

– Ничего не нужно, спасибо, – сказал он. – Я уверен, что Верховный Смотритель весьма занятой человек. Достаточно занятой, чтобы суметь назначить встречу только вечером под конец месяца сетей.

– У него, как правило, довольно много вечерних собраний, – небрежно сказал второй Смотритель. Его глубокий голос был приглушен маской. – Это помогает нам совершать наши ежедневные ритуалы с минимальным вмешательством.

– Конечно, – сказал Джефф, сцепив руки за спиной. – Запреты трудно поддерживать. Вот почему наличие таких людей как вы, будет… _полезным_ в ближайшие месяцы.

По крайней мере, так он говорил себе. На самом деле то, что помощь от Смотрителей Городской страже вообще _рассматривалась_ было… жестом отчаяния; чума проредила ряды стражи, и Джефф никак не мог закрыть прорехи. Когда Кэмпбелл предложил помощь, у Джеффа не было выбора, кроме как принять ее.

Он просто надеялся, что это не закончится тем, что его тело отправится на растерзание крысам и плакальщикам. _Бездна._

Он снова прошелся, и попытался подавить параноидальную панику в груди.

Снизу по коридору, рядом с лестницей, послышался какой-то шум, который привлек внимание всех троих. Джефф поднял голову, прищурился, вслушиваясь в крики и команды, доносящиеся с другого конца здания. Смотрители переглянулись; кивнув, один из них побежал проверять остальных, тихо позвякивая саблей с каждым шагом.

Брови Джеффа подскочили до волос. Второй Смотритель ничего больше не говорил. И когда Джефф оглянулся, то понял, что тот исчез.

Джефф моргнул и напрягся, осматриваясь. Человек просто растворился в воздухе, будто его и не было. Джефф потянулся к поясу, где висел меч в ножнах; стиснув зубы, он осторожно шагнул вперед, выискивая хоть какие-то признаки стражника, который _вот только был здесь._ Помахал рукой там, где он стоял, но нет, никакого невидимого барьера. Никаких трюков со светом.

Он просто взял и _исчез._

Джефф сглотнул, на лбу выступил пот, когда он обернулся. Все чувства обострились. На другом конце коридора все еще звучала сирена; что бы там не происходило, оно привлекло внимание всех Смотрителей в округе.

Был соблазн пойти посмотреть, что там за суета. Он остался на месте.

Как по заказу, сзади послышался щелчок двери.

Джефф обернулся, горло перехватило; прежде закрытая дверь в кабинет Верховного Смотрителя приоткрылась в заманчивом предложении. Джефф выругался, рванул к дверной ручке и скользнул внутрь.

Он едва смел дышать, тихо закрыв дверь и закрыв замок обратно. Было слышно, как по другую сторону продолжали бегать Смотрители; они даже не задумывались о том, что в предположительно хорошо защищенном кабинете может кто-то быть.

Джефф обернулся, чтобы осмотреть комнату, и с удивлением обнаружил фигуру в капюшоне, которая рылась в столе Кэмпбелла. Джефф ахнул и ужасная, извращенная маска дернулась вверх, смерив его взглядом.

– Что, ради Бездны… – начал Джефф, на полпути к тому, чтобы вытащить клинок. Но чужак в маске просто приложил палец ко рту маски и указал на угол.

Стражник лежал там, постанывая, скорчившись в плюшевом кресле.

Джефф согнул и разогнул пальцы на рукояти меча. Он перевел взгляд со стражника – который _волшебным_ образом исчез пару минут назад – на правонарушителя, и решил, что кем бы он ни был – с ним не стоит ссориться.

К тому же Джефф стоял с ним в одной комнате уже тридцать секунд. И никаких атак, никаких ударов. Маска вернулся к просмотру бумаг Верховного Смотрителя.

Джефф сглотнул. Качнулся на пятках. Открыл рот.

– Если вам интересно, что я делаю, то я ищу маленькую черную книжечку, а с ней может и еще что важное, – прохрипел Маска. Джефф захлопнул рот: слова Маски были рваным подобием настоящего голоса, как потрепанные концы некогда прекрасного гобелена. – После этого мне было сказано… _убрать_ вас.

 _Вот это_ вытянуло Джеффа из его ступора. Он снова схватился за рукоять меча.

– Прошу прощения? – недоверчиво спросил он. – Если вы пытаетесь угрожать, то я вас уверяю, сейчас не время и место для…

– Если останетесь здесь, то умрете, – произнес этот низкий, сорванный голос. Маска пролистал ещё несколько бумаг, по очереди их просматривая. – И вашей племяннице не понравится, если я позволю этому случиться.

Джефф подавился. Он шагнул вперёд. Мужчина не пошевелился.

– Каллиста? – вполголоса спросил он. – Но она должна быть... откуда вы...

– Она в безопасности, – прорычал мужчина. – Если вы пойдете со мной, то сами в этом убедитесь.

– Как... – Джефф покачал головой, пытаясь прогнать замешательство. – Нет... _кто_ вы?

Но тот не успел ответить – напрягся, подняв голову. Раздалось рычание, глубокое, рокочущее, _нечеловеческое;_ Джефф почувствовал, как у него встают дыбом волосы от одного звука. Что-то в комнате затрещало, и в следующее мгновение мужчина уже стоял у двери, с него опускался дым. Он двинул рукой: Джефф глянул на него как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как компрометирующая черная книжечка скрылась в сумке.

Только тогда он заметил проблеск синего под грязью на пальто, черный знак на тыльной стороне левой _когтистой_ руки…

Джефф снова подавился, осознав.

– _Корво Аттано?_ – прошептал Джефф, хрипло и низко. – Что с вами случилось?

Но Корво никак не отреагировал на свое имя. Вместо этого он махнул рукой и за секунду сократил расстояние между собой и Джеффом. Слишком быстро он оказался к нему вплотную, жар исходил от него так же, как и дым с тела, и Джефф почувствовал, как к лицу прилило тепло от этой чистой силы. Но сейчас не было времени об этом задуматься: в следующее мгновение Корво уже перебросил Джеффа через плечо, как мешок с мукой, а затем они уже взлетели куда-то вверх, к потолочным балкам кабинета.

– Что… – но Корво быстро шикнул на него, глядя вниз. В следующую секунду в кабинет вломилась толпа Смотрителей, некоторые из них вскрикнули при виде своего бессознательного коллеги в углу и хаоса на столе Верховного Смотрителя.

– Обыскать комнату! – рявкнул один из них. – Они не могли уйти далеко! Еретики заплатят за свои преступления!

Корво и Джефф наблюдали сверху, как они обыскивали комнату, но, почти _уморительно,_ ни один из них не додумался посмотреть _вверх._ Когда они начали расходиться, поднимая тревогу, Корво потянул Джеффа за руку, требуя его внимания.

– Карноу, – прохрипел он, и это звучало так, будто он натирал собственные слова на терке. – Мне нужно, чтобы вы мне сейчас доверяли. Если вы сможете это сделать, я обещаю, что мы выберемся отсюда целыми.

Джефф закрыл глаза, сглотнул и взвесил варианты. Кивнул. Корво под ним расслабился.

– Спасибо, – прорычал он. – И… заранее извините.

Прежде чем Джефф успел спросить, за что тот извиняется, он почувствовал острый укол в шею. Он попытался прижать руку к больному месту, но та внезапно оказалось очень тяжелой, язык во рту будто обложило ватой.

Перед глазами все поплыло, цвета закрутились в чернильные водовороты абстрактных форм. Когда зрение помутнело, послышался крик – и больше он ничего не помнил.

\----------

–…и вы уверены, что сможете добраться туда? Мне не нужно волноваться, что вы _потеряетесь_ по дороге?

– О нет; в это может быть трудно поверить, Королевский Защитник, но в юности я регулярно захаживал в паб «Песья яма», чаще, чем хотелось бы признавать.

– И если вы скажете хоть слово о том, что сегодня видели…

– Мне что по-вашему, жизнь не дорога? Я видел, как вы вскрыли когтями мою деревянную тюрьму как устрицу. Не хочу, чтобы это случилось с моим _черепом,_ спасибо.

– Хорошо… тогда до скорой встречи?

– Конечно, Королевский Защитник.

Джефф наконец осознал затуманенным разумом звук шагов и головокружение, от которого все перед глазами покачивалось. Он застонал, борясь с тошнотой. Ноги под ним на мгновение замерли, а затем его похлопали по спине.

– Рад видеть, что вы проснулись, Карноу.

Этот хриплый, сорванный голос. В голове прояснилось чуть быстрее в понимании произошедшего.

– Яйца Чужого… – невнятно пробормотал он. – Ты м’ня траванул.

Корво почти виновато заерзал. Потом было ощущение рывка, порыв ветра, и Джеффа _скрутило сухим спазмом,_ он задохнулся, хватая ртом воздух, резко покинувший легкие.

Корво аккуратно поставил его на ноги. Капитан Городской стражи закашлялся, тряхнув головой и пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на лице Королевского Защитника. Корво посмотрел на него сквозь гротескную маску, вздохнул и снял металлическое лицо, открывая собственное.

У Джеффа расширились глаза, когда он увидел запавшие, отчаявшиеся глаза Корво Аттано. Или по крайней мере человека, который им был; что бы ни случилось с Корво за последние восемь недель будто практически _уничтожило_ его. У него были темные глаза с тенями под ними, когда он снял капюшон, стали заметны тусклые и неровные волосы. Но при этом там была резкость, острая настороженность, которых раньше не было – даже несмотря на доблесть положения Лорда-Защитника.

Нет, это было что-то совершенное другое, совершенно чужое. От этого по спине Джеффа пробегал нехороший холодок.

– Корво, – выдохнул он. – Что с вами случилось?

Корво в ответ грустно улыбнулся и вздохнул. Он грубо похлопал Джеффа по плечу.

– Длинная история. Которую, к сожалению, придется отложить. Я уверен, что сейчас вы бы хотели встретиться со своей племянницей.

Корво указал влево; Джефф сел и глянул в ту сторону, только сейчас понимая, что они сидели в тени крыши. Далеко внизу на воде покачивалась в ожидании маленькая лодочка, единственный маяк света фонаря в темноте.

– Каллиста, – кашлянул он. – Она в порядке? Она выбралась?

Корво кивнул.

– Слава Бездне, – выдохнул он, падая обратно. – Да пожалуйста, заберите меня к ней и подальше от этого чертового Аббатства. И мне не помешало бы выпить когда доберемся, если не возражаете.

Корво рассмеялся. Звук был ломким, как разбитое стекло.

– Не волнуйтесь, – сказал он, и каким-то образом в его надламывающемся голосе слышалось искреннее веселье. – Там, куда мы направляемся, много призраков, в которых можно утонуть.


	8. С богатством знаний

Позже Корво хотел бы сказать, что поездка обратно в паб прошла тихо и без происшествий. Что его оставили в покое; что он, Сэм и Джефф держались особняком, и что он неплохо отдохнул по пути.

Он _хотел_ бы так сказать, но Джефф Карноу был офицером Городской стражи до мозга костей. А значит, Корво пришлось пережить _допрос,_ прежде чем наконец насладиться дремой.

– Так Каллиста все еще в пабе?

– Да.

– И вы встретились с ней там?

– Да.

– Как давно, если быть точным?

– Не знаю. Несколько дней назад.

– Она сказала вам забрать меня?

– Нет Джефф, маленькая птичка напела.

Джефф нахмурился от этого ответа; Корво просто сильнее скрестил руки и наклонил голову. Он так устал. Ему хотелось проигнорировать зудящую пульсацию в конечностях и надоедливые вопросы капитана Городской стражи, и просто поспать. Но судя по выражению лица Джеффа, тот не собирался так просто его отпустить.

Поэтому Лорд-Защитник вздохнул.

– Что-то еще, офицер?

Джефф неуверенно заерзал, но не перестал хмуриться и не отвел взгляд от Корво.

– Пара вопросов. С кем вы разговаривали перед тем, как мы покинули Аббатство?

– О, вы тогда уже очнулись? – Корво поднял брови в легком удивлении и прочистил горло. – Со Смотрителем, его зовут Тиг Мартин. Он скоро присоединится к нам в пабе.

– Почему?

– Я помог ему, так что надеюсь, он поможет мне. К тому же, у меня есть кое-что, что ему нужно.

Корво вытащил черную книжечку из сумки на поясе, держа ее между пальцами.

– Разве она не Кэмпбелла? – спросил Джефф, прищурившись на потертую кожу и желтоватые страницы. Корво кивнул, лениво прокрутил книгу и убрал ее обратно. – И что случилось с ее оригинальным владельцем?

– Кэмпбелл жив, если вы об этом. Хотя вряд ли рад состоянию своих вещей, – на лице Корво появился призрак улыбки; может, он и оставил Кэмпбелла целым, но он вряд ли был _любезен._

И с доказательствами, которые у него были, дни Верховного Смотрителя сочтены.

– Значит, это правда? Он хотел от меня избавиться?

Корво кивнул, взгляд был острым, несмотря на усталость.

– Я нашел аудиограф с обличающей записью и бокал с отравленным вином в той комнате, где должна была быть встреча. Я взял карту, если захотите потом послушать, – Корво растянул губы в злой ухмылке. – Для Верховного Смотрителя у него определенно много скелетов.

– Ну, когда водишься с кем-то вроде Хайрема Берроуза… – пробормотал Джефф, явно соглашаясь. Его глаза вдруг расширились, и он дернулся к Корво.

– Берроуз… _Корво!_ – ахнул он, указывая на Королевского Защитника. Удивленный Сэм переводил между ними взгляд. – Я _знаю…_ это не ваша вина, что Императрица умерла. Я знаю, что это был Хайрем, _он_ подстроил атаку на Джессамину. Я подслушал его планы, когда путешествовал по Островам с ним; вас просто подставили. Вы такая же жертва, как и Джесс.

Джефф говорил это так, будто только сейчас это понял; будто паззл наконец сложился, будто он наконец вспомнил, почему вообще Кэмпбелл пытался его убить.

Корво, разумеется, знал, что он невиновен. Сэм и Каллиста тоже, или по крайней мере верили в это достаточно сильно, чтоб не задавать вопросов. Но есть огромная разница между тем, чтобы знать, что ты невиновен – и слышать это, произнесенное вслух как факт, от другого человека. Корво чуть осел, выпустив воздух из легких как сдувающийся шарик.

– Спасибо, – мягко прохрипел он, слова больно царапали поврежденное горло. Он не знал, за что благодарит Джеффа; Карноу, похоже, тоже этого не понял и удивленно заморгал. Но Корво было все равно.

Было приятно просто _получить напоминание_ о том, что он невиновен.

Между ними повисла тишина. Корво почувствовал, что начинает уплывать от облегчения, шепот Бездны в лишенных сна ушах становился все сильнее.

– А, – начал Джефф, его голос удерживал Корво в сознании. – Не за что, наверное. Но я _всегда_ знал, что Хайрем лгал, потому что несколько месяцев назад слышал, как он упомянул настоящего убийцу в разговоре с Верховным Смотрителем.

_Гигантский, покрытый шрамами волк. Стая дымящихся собак, которые развеивались, как призраки. Реки красного, горячо стекающие по его рукам в лужу крови умирающей Императрицы._

Корво вскочил так быстро, что Джефф подпрыгнул. Он стиснул зубы, все тело сжалось как пружина, пока он боролся за контроль со зверем внутри. Выражение его лица помрачнело; Джефф отклонился назад, на лице появилось беспокойство.

– Этот убийца, – прорычал Корво. – Кто он? Кого нанял Хайрем?

– Я… – заикнулся Джефф и сглотнул, взглядом ища поддержки в Сэме. – Вы не знали?

– Имя, – рыкнул Корво. – Мне нужно _имя._

– Он известен как Дауд, – признался Джефф. – Клинок Дануолла и глава группы китобоев.

_Дауд._

Имя обрушилось на Корво, как волна. Он чувствовал, как вздымается грудь, как поднялся волк, пытаясь высвободиться. Теперь он вспомнил; Хайрем как-то упомянул это имя в присутствии Корво, когда его била лихорадка после обращения, когда вся жизнь была размытым пятном боли. Конечно тогда он не осознал всей важности этого имени, не мог сложить два и два, он едва помнил, кто он или что.

Но теперь…

Титул убийцы каким-то непонятным образом поглотил разум Корво, пока он запоминал его, повторяя имя снова и снова, как жуткую молитву. И одновременно что-то другое, _кто-то_ другой ответил, потянулся к мыслям Корво, появившись, будто его _позвали,_ в пространстве разума…

– Лорд Корво.

Корво кое-как сумел поднять взгляд на звук своего имени. Там был Сэм, протянувший к нему руку и блокировавший Джеффа от любой негативной реакции. Корво перевел взгляд с Сэма на Джеффа; его лицо было бледным в лунном свете, рука оборонительно лежала на рукояти меча.

– Корво, – мягко повторил Сэм.

Корво выдохнул. Он сглотнул и успокоил хаотичные мысли. Разжал когти, которыми вцепился в ткань своего старого пальто. Он не помнил, когда успел их отрастить.

– Я здесь, Сэм, – пробормотал он. – Мои извинения, Карноу.

– Нет нужды, Лорд Корво, – ответил Джефф, но дрогнувший голос его подвел. Корво снова сглотнул, выравнивая дыхание. Когти и мех растаяли; Джефф тоже отпустил оружие.

– Дауд, – повторил Корво единственное слово, что крутилось в растерянном сознании. И снова шепот чужого разума коснулся его мыслей, сопровождаемый глубокой, до костей, болью, которая не имела никакого отношения к усталости. Корво вздрогнул и снова встретился взглядом с Джеффом.

– Да, Дауд, – осторожно добавил Джефф. – У него весьма большая репутация среди Аббатства _и_ стражи. Некоторые очевидцы называли его Волком-Оборотнем. Никогда не думал, что это описание будет таким… _буквальным._

Корво фыркнул и покачал головой.

– По крайней мере теперь я знаю, что искать, – ошеломленно сказал он. – Спасибо.

Джефф кивнул, на его лице все еще читалась нотка напряжения, когда он осматривал Корво:

– Конечно, Лорд-Защитник.

– И… – выдавил Корво, наконец добравшись до вопроса, ответа на который больше всего боялся. – Вы знаете… вы слышали… _что-нибудь_ об Эмили?

На лице Джеффа появилось выражение практически жалости, написанная на нем печаль крепко вцепилась в сердце Корво.

– Извините, Корво, – сказал он, и от искренности в его голосе у Корво перехватило горло. – Я понятия не имею, что случилось с дочерью Императрицы. И я так и не узнал, что Берроуз планировал с ней сделать.

Корво посмотрел вниз, в сторону, и сел обратно, сумев только кивнуть. Он ожидал такого ответа, но осознание того, что он ни на шаг не приблизился к Эмили, истощило его сильнее чем когда-либо.

Повисла тишина. Корво нужно было отдохнуть, но разговор слишком взвинтил его, чтобы спать. Конечности покалывало от желания использовать их, и он ерзал всю дорогу обратно, не в силах сидеть спокойно. Еще до того, как лодку привязали, он уже выпрыгнул из нее, понесшись на дрожащих ногах к зданию и вверх по лестнице, прежде чем их жалостливые взгляды успели его остановить.

Он не присутствовал на воссоединении семьи Карноу. Он не хотел; вместо этого он слушал их приглушенные голоса, наблюдая сквозь Бездну со второго этажа. Каллиста засиделась допоздна, ожидая их возвращения; она впала в истерику при виде дяди, бросилась ему в объятия, увидев его целым и здоровым.

Корво выдохнул и отвел взгляд, отрезав Бездну от глаз. В коридоре скрипнула и приоткрылась дверь.

Корво замер.

Сонная служанка выглянула из-за двери; должно быть, крики Каллисты были слишком громкие и разбудили ее, даже в ведьмин час. Корво расслабился; это была молодая девушка с растрепанными каштановыми волосами и тяжелым взглядом. Ее сердитое ворчание превратилось в испуганный писк, когда она увидела прислонившегося к перилам Корво. Она немедленно покраснела и пробормотала извинения, пытаясь как можно быстрее убраться обратно в комнату. Корво моргнул, в животе похолодело.

– Подожди, – шепнул он. Она дернулась, не встречаясь с ним взглядом, но сделала как приказано. Он облизал губы и шагнул к ней, тщательно подбирая слова.

– Могу я узнать твое имя? – он старался звучать максимально мягко, но с его хриплым голосом это было практически невозможно. Она глянула на него и тут же снова отвела взгляд.

– Сесилия, сэр, – пробормотала она. – Пожалуйста, я не хотела причинять неудобств…

Но прежде чем она продолжила, Корво вытащил тяжелый кошелек из пальто и протянул ей. Она опасливо глянула на него и не пошевелилась, чтобы взять – пока он легко не потряс им, дав ясно понять о содержимом тихим перезвоном монет.

– Скоро в пабе появятся еще несколько людей, – шепнул он, мягко положив кошелек в протянутую руку. – Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы покрыть любые неудобства или желания во время их пребывания здесь.

У Сесилии отвисла челюсть от внезапно появившегося в правой руке веса монет. Левой она яростно протирала глаза, сгоняя сон. Она качнула рукой, взвешивая, проверила монеты внутри и уставилась на Корво с выражением растерянного благоговения.

– Сэр… – прохрипела она. – Сэр, я не могу это принять…

– Тогда отнеси своему боссу, – пожал плечами Корво. – И убедись, чтобы их разделили между другими работниками. Просто считайте это компенсацией за… за то, что приходится иметь дело со _мной._

– Спасибо, Лорд… – но он ушел до того, как она закончила предложение.

Остановка времени была для него новым ощущением – крайне выматывающим и одновременно расширяющим возможности – но он все равно использовал эту силу, чтобы убраться оттуда. Ему не нужны были ее искренние слова, и честно говоря, он не хотел их слушать. Он просто хотел _спать._ Он все прокручивал и прокручивал в голове то, что узнал по дороге обратно; ему нужно было время переварить это, побыть одному.

И избавиться от настойчивого давления в затылке, которое ощущалось совершенно чужим, не принадлежащим ему.

Он закрыл дверь на чердак и снова запустил время; мир снова раскрасился цветами, и где-то несколькими этажами ниже послышалось удивленное восклицание, не иначе Сесилия осознала, что Корво – по ее мнению – внезапно исчез. Он выдохнул короткий смешок и зашел в свою комнату; упал на старый, ветхий матрац как только его увидел, быстро заснув и не подозревая о добром бормотании в коридоре.

\----------

Карнака расстилалась перед Корво именно такой, какой он ее запомнил.

Он знал, что это сон; прошло почти две декады с тех пор, как он в последний раз ступил на эти песчаные берега, но он все равно помнил ощущения. Солнце, нагревавшее брусчатку, пыль, вздымавшаяся на горизонте, липкий запах кровавого янтаря – это была Карнака, какой он ее запомнил давным-давно, и он мог идеально ее вспомнить даже несмотря на Бездну, свернувшуюся на краях города и нового угла зрения из-за волчьего тела.

Память не подводила; все дорожки и извилистые аллеи были точно такими, как он помнил, все секреты, которые могли найти только он с сестрой. Он прыгал с твердого камня на удушающие виноградные лозы, оттуда на извилистую древесину. Деревья на границе Карнаки выглядели внушительно, как никогда в реальной жизни – буйные, дикие и непреодолимые. Тепло дерева под его когтями резонировало с ним; он жил, пока город спал, город, в котором он родился, и вырос, и стал тем человеком, каким был сегодня.

Корво пробирался по веткам как покрытая мехом змея: уверенная и смертельно элегантная. Но он был невнимателен, и сон внезапно подстроил ловушку. Он повернул слишком круто и застыл на месте, когда реальность вдруг изменилась.

Он больше не был в Карнаке. Удушающие запахи не были похожи на горячий песок его юности. _Это_ была тяжелая промышленность и дым: море, соль и горький привкус ворвани. Далеко в небе – закрытый облаками и висящий высоко над линией города – стонал кит, звук колебался между высоким и низким, между грустью и гневом. От этой песни дыбом встала шерсть на загривке, вся душа задрожала под ее весом.

Он был в Дануолле. Но в отличие от Карнаки он был искаженным, извращенным своенравием его снов.

_Корво._

В груди что-то заметалось, когда нечто потянуло за саму его суть; тянуло, жаждало его, называя по имени. Он болезненно вонзил когти в дерево, пробуя воздух, мысли метались. Его пробило крупной дрожью, и он снова рванул, прыгая с крыш, пытаясь добраться до того, что так настойчиво тянуло за душу.

И вскоре он нашел ответ.

Огромная, внушительная фигура. Черный мех и сверкающие голубые глаза. Длинный шрам уродовал правую сторону повернувшегося в сторону Корво лица.

Их взгляды пересеклись. Вскипела ярость. Губы изогнулись, показались клыки, и Корво _закричал._

Сила его крика сотрясла саму основу сновидения, струясь по воздуху, как потревоженная вода. Но волк-убийца не пошевелился, не отреагировал, просто смотрел на Корво, когда тот прыгнул, мчась к тому месту, где был тот другой волк, к тому месту, где он стоял, и…

Мир сдвинулся. Взметнулись скалы. Путь изменился.

И волк Дауд исчез.

Корво запаниковал. Боль в груди стала только сильнее от ярости, и он устремился вперед, пытаясь обойти это новое препятствие. Мир опасно наклонился, изогнулся у него под ногами, заставив потерять равновесие. Дануолл быстро превращался во что-то темное и страшное, ветер завывал и промораживал до костей. И все равно сильная нить поддерживала связь. Дауд все еще звал его, но он не мог понять, откуда.

Корво пробирался через камень и бетон, наконец достигнув поверхности только чтобы обнаружить, что мир потемнел, песни китов превратились в отдаленные раскаты грома. Запах дождя на ветру ошеломила его, и он повернулся, пытаясь сориентироваться.

– Корво?

Голос был очень тихим, едва слышным на хлещущем ветру. Но чувствительные уши Корво все равно уловили звук, и горло перехватило от придушенного ответа. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой – и все же он ни с чем не мог спутать этот голос, _ее_ голос, похожий на шепот весенних колокольчиков, на потерянную с возрастом невинность.

Он дернулся и обернулся, двигая ушами, сосредоточившись на звуке.

– Корво!

И затем он увидел ее; она обернулась к нему, и она сияла как звезда, маня к себе.

_Эмили._

Она засияла, и это казалось слишком идеальным, чтобы быть правдой – но она стояла, целая и здоровая, и ждала Корво, протянув руки.

Он не успел сделать и двух шагов, как между ними прошла тень.

Как призрак, тот покрытый шрамами волк вплыл дымом в его поле зрения, глаза горели как ворвань ночью. Корво остановился, в животе похолодело, когда Эмили улыбнулась и потянулась, чтобы провести рукой по гигантской, жуткой морде.

_Эмили! Нет!_

Но она не слушала. Она даже не смотрела на него, полностью отвлекшись на поглаживание морды монстра, который убил ее маму, клыки так близко к тому, чтобы схватить и ее…

Корво рванул вперед, но споткнулся, застряв на месте. Виноградные лозы подкрались ближе, длинные, толстые и скрученные, шипы пронзили кожу и шерсть. Он закричал и заплакал; лозы только обвились крепче вокруг ног и потащили его вниз, прочь от единственной вещи, которая была важнее всего остального.

_Нет, нетнетнет, ЭМИЛИ!_

Его когти оставляли борозды в дереве, когда он тянул за лозы, пытающиеся его разбудить. Он отчаянно боролся, пытаясь остаться во сне, как будто он мог каким-то образом добраться до Эмили, даже продолжая спать. Но они были настойчивы и явно намерены утащить его обратно в настоящий мир.

И все это время эти холодные, окруженные шрамами глаза не сводили с него взгляда.

_Я тебя найду,_ угрожающе зарычал Корво в ответ, молясь о реакции и не получая ничего. _Я найду тебя и найду ее, я тебе обещаю!_

_Хорошо,_ был единственный ответ, такой глубокий и громкий, что потряс Корво до глубины души.

Его концентрация ослабла.

Прогремел гром.

Лозы утащили его прочь. Эмили и Клинок Дануолла исчезли.

\----------

Корво подскочил на кровати, тяжело дыша и дрожа, все тело буквально _вопило._ Скоро стало понятно почему; в какой-то момент во сне он начал _превращаться,_ конечности жгло, они дымились, горячий мех покрывал руки и плечи. Он вдохнул, и ребра болезненно затрещали, расширяясь; лицо было вытянуто, и зубы были слишком большие, пальцы слишком длинные, и этого было слишком много, и _неправильно, так неправильно._

Было _больно,_ как тогда в тюрьме, когда он не понимал, что происходит, и у него ушли все силы на то, чтобы не вернуться в то близкое к панике состояние. _Не в Колдридже,_ снова и снова напоминал он себе – на тыльной стороне когтистой руки все еще ярко сияла Метка Чужого, подкрепляя логику мыслей. Он сделал несколько вдохов, успокаивая дрожащие конечности и желая, чтобы тело снова стало _нормальным._ Прошло несколько напряженных секунд, но наконец шерсть растаяла, суставы перестроились, и магия снова сделала его человеком.

Он дернулся и задрожал, теперь скорее от остатков адреналина, чем панического перенапряжения. Корво стиснул зубы; он думал, что уже прошел это. Похоже, он просто выдавал желаемое за действительное; в конце концов, это был всего второй день с меткой. Но она _должна была_ дать ему хоть немного контроля над путаницей с превращением – а если нет, то какой смысл?

Корво зарычал, сжав кулак и призвав Бездну. Метка вспыхнула, покалывая кожу, когда снова появились черные когти. Он тут же пожелал их убрать, и рука послушно превратилась обратно в человеческую.

Он согнул пальцы и вздохнул, повторяя это действие снова и снова, пока не удовлетворился результатом. Что бы ни случилось с ним во сне, оно похоже не влияло на него, когда он не спал. Пока он был в сознании, он все еще мог притворяться нормальным.

Он встал и оделся так тихо и быстро, как только мог. Он понятия не имел, сколько проспал, или сколько сейчас времени; никто не пришел за ним утром, а за окном было пасмурно, явно угрожая полуденным дождем. Он открыл окно и втянул носом воздух; в воздухе определенно висела тяжелая влажность, которая только и ждала возможности пролиться. Корво нахмурился, прикрыл окно, оставив только щелку и ушел с душного чердака, чтобы присоединиться к остальным обитателям внизу.

Когда он зашел в паб, к нему повернулись все. Корво остановился, паника поднялась в груди – но потом он заметил Каллисту, улыбающуюся ему поверх кофе, покрасневшие щеки Сесилии за стойкой, теплый и ободряющий кивок Джеффа. Атмосфера была какой угодно, но точно не угрожающей; она была _приветственной,_ будто они хотели его присутствия, а не прогоняли прочь. Это было по-другому. Это было _неплохо._

От этого Корво все равно хотелось убежать.

Он подавил это желание, зайдя окончательно. Он заметил читающего Курьера Сэма за столиком и направился туда, надеясь присоединиться к нему в его тихой фамильярности – но место напротив уже было занято. Другой мужчина занял место. Мужчина с темными волосами, саблей на поясе и одетый в черное с серебристым.

– А, Корво, рад, что вы проснулись.

Тиг Мартин откинулся на спинку, осматривая подошедшего ближе Корво. От вида Тига при дневном свете по позвоночнику поползла тревога, но Корво все равно кивнул в ответ, коротко улыбнувшись Сэму, который добродушно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Рад видеть, что вы добрались в целости и сохранности, Мартин, – ответил он. – Было много проблем?

– Не очень, – ответил Мартин, махнув рукой. – Смотрителям разрешено ходить по зонам карантина без особых вопросов; в эти смутные времена у нас больше силы чем у большинства.

– Понятно, – мрачно сказал Корво, стараясь не думать о значении его слов. – Сэм, ничего если я сяду с тобой?

Сэм мягко улыбнулся и сложил газету:

– Садитесь на мое место; я все равно собирался зайти к Пьеро.

Корво неловко переступил с ноги на ногу:

– Уверен? Я не хочу вмешиваться или…

Сэм встал и просто похлопал Корво по плечу, прошел мимо и вышел на улицу. Корво смотрел, как он уходит, чуть потерявшись от такого легкого проявления поддержки.

– Будете стоять тут весь день или наконец присядете?

Корво вернулся к Мартину, который вопросительно на него смотрел. Корво снова нахмурился и сел напротив Тига, внимательно его изучая. Он пах _чистотой,_ но той, под которой не было никакого ощутимого запаха. У Корво зазудел затылок.

Он все равно вытащил из кармана пальто черную книжечку, подвинув ее по столу к Смотрителю. У Мартина при ее виде зажглись глаза. Страницы остались целыми, даже несмотря на то, что делал Корво, чтобы ее получить. Тиг коротко глянул на Корво, потянулся и взял книгу, пробежал затянутыми в перчатки пальцами по обложке, прежде чем открыть ее и лениво пролистать страницы.

– Глаза Чужого, вы и правда ее достали.

Корво не показал ее Мартину, когда они расставались в Аббатстве, он хотел убедиться, что Смотритель действительно появится в пабе и не нарушит слово. Так что теперь он отклонился на сидении, скрестив руки на груди и подозрительно посматривая на человека напротив.

– После всего, что вы видели прошлой ночью, вы сомневались в моих способностях? – недоверчиво спросил он.

– Честных людей в этом городе сложно найти, Корво, – плавно ответил Тиг, приподнял бровь, продолжая просматривать страницы. – Вы ведь это знаете, раз решили проверить меня и убедиться, что я того стоил.

– Вы пришли за книгой, Тиг – что значит что вы _предсказуемы,_ а не честны, – прорычал в ответ Корво. – Но теперь вы здесь. И поэтому я спрошу: вы готовы мне помочь?

Тиг усмехнулся.

– Что такой еретик как вы, ждете от такого человека Аббатства, как я?

Корво наклонил голову, сузив глаза и покачивая ногой под столом.

– Кэмпбелл тесно сотрудничает с Берроузом. Всегда сотрудничал; они были близки много лет, но поскольку моим приоритетом были Императрица и ее дочь, я не обращал на это внимания. Может, если бы я _заметил,_ ну… – Корво затих, пройдясь языком по зубам. Мартин отследил движение и снова перевел взгляд на Корво, когда тот усмехнулся и продолжил. – В любом случае, Берроуз является причиной смерти Джессамины. Он нанял для этого убийцу Дауда, и он упоминал это в разговоре с Кэмпбеллом. У вас есть обвинения в его сторону, а я ищу любые доказательства. Что вы можете предложить?

У Мартина по лицу расползлась широкая ухмылка, но он промолчал, продолжая непринужденно изучать книжку. Когда он дошел до интересной страницы, то загнул уголок, помечая ее на потом.

– У Кэмпбелла много секретов, все они компрометирующие и малоинтересны для вас, – хладнокровно начал он. – Как ни _шокирует,_ религиозная элита любит резвиться с демонами. – Он положил книгу на стол, аккуратно сложив над ней руки. – Кэмпбелл годами изучал еретические артефакты и еретиков, систематически убивая тех, кто не представлял реальной угрозы для населения.

Корво подвигал челюстью, пытаясь не выдавать свое удивление от услышанного.

– То есть, он убивал ложно обвиненных в колдовстве людей, чтобы отвести подозрения от себя?

– Скорее, от своих _питомцев,_ – плавно поправил Мартин. – Но да. Он большой поклонник Королевского Палача – который, несмотря на слухи о том, что сам является еретическим волком, никогда не подвергался нападениям или аресту. И это лишь один пример из многих; он тщательно подбирает союзников и избегает тех, кто может причинить проблемы. Определенно в этот раз он просчитался, раз привлек к этому _Дауда._

Корво ощетинился, услышав имя, но сделал все возможное, чтобы сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.

– Дауд; что вы о нем знаете?

Мартин _рассмеялся._

– Скорее, что я о нем _не знаю?_ Смотрители _годами_ вели тайное расследование, но он настолько неуловим, что большинство считают его выдумкой. Кэмпбелл уничтожает отчеты о нем, будто избегая чумы; каждый раз когда он обнаруживает, что какой-то Смотритель поставил себе личной целью поймать Дауда, он сжигает все доказательства. В Аббатстве сохранилось не так много документов по нему. Я не встречался с убийцей лично, но кем бы он ни был, Кэмпбелл не хочет вставать у него на пути.

– Может ли Кэмпбелл работать с ним – сжигая доказательства, указывающие на предыдущие сделки?

Мартин покачал головой, снова пролистывая книгу.

– Нет-нет, я _уверен,_ что Кэмпбелл делает это из страха – или чтобы защитить Берроуза. Кэмпбелл интересуется оккультизмом, так что в какой-то степени Дауд его конкурент, которому нельзя доверять.

– Конкурент? – спросил Корво, с любопытством наклонив голову. Мартин просто небрежно указал на его левую руку.

– Да, за благосклонность Чужого, – сказал он. – Кэмпбелл одержим им уже много лет. Я надеюсь, этот дневник подтвердит то, что я уже подозревал; что Кэмпбелл однажды встретился с Чужим, но ушел, не добившись ничего. С тех пор он собирал весьма внушительную коллекцию рун и амулетов, чтобы лучше понимать бога Бездны.

– Я нашел много артефактов, когда собирал информацию, – задумался Корво, вспоминая запертое хранилище, в которое пробрался и разграбил, найдя собственные вещи. – Значит, еще и это. Достаточно, чтобы обвинить Кэмпбелла, когда придет время.

– О, это лишь верхушка айсберга, Корво, – легко протянул Мартин, на его лице все еще горела торжествующая ухмылка. – Например, он любит каждый четверг ускользать в Золотую кошку, чтобы попрактиковать блуждающий взор и распутную плоть.

Он рассмеялся, когда Корво поморщился.

– Откуда вы все это знаете? – прорычал Корво, опасаясь ответа. Мартин только пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

– Я не всегда был Смотрителем, и не присоединился к ним с помощью традиционного выбора хороших мальчиков, – он перевернул страницу, хладнокровно просматривая содержимое. – У меня так _много_ причин, по которым я хочу, чтоб его спустили с небес на землю, и большинство из них – личные. Возможно, когда-нибудь я расскажу, но сейчас просто знайте, что я буду рад видеть его падение.

Корво затих, обдумывая услышанное. Он не знал, чему из этого можно верить, что вообще стоит запоминать. В отличие от Мартина, ему было плевать на Кэмпбелла. Вне зависимости, знает он об оккультной одержимости Кэмпбелла, или не знает – тот уже ходячий труп. Но то, что Мартин рассказал о Дауде, что даже Кэмпбелл, кажется, боится его гнева… это стоило запомнить.

– Кстати о Золотой кошке, – добавил Мартин, как бы запоздало вспомнив. Он замолчал, снова привлекая внимание Корво. – Говорят, что половину оказавшихся там девушек сдают аристократы, которым нужно скрыть забеременевшую на Фугу красивую бродяжку, чтобы не испортить семейную кровь нежелательными наследниками. Никто не поверит шлюхе, что ее заставили работать в проституции.

Корво нахмурился.

– Это популярный слух, да, но я не уверен, какое это имеет отношение к…

– _А еще_ есть слух, что у Берроуза сильные связи с Золотой кошкой… – чуть более настойчиво сказал Мартин. – …и что он посещает это заведение чаще с тех пор, как погибла Императрица. Некоторые говорят, что ему нужно сбросить напряжение, учитывая, что юная Эмили _пропала_ и все такое.

Корво уставился на него, захлопнув рот.

– Конечно, это всего лишь слухи, – закончил Мартин, небрежно пожав плечами. – Может быть вообще ни о чем.

Мартин поднял брови, и смысл его слов наконец упал тяжелым камнем.

К счастью, Лорду-Защитнику не нужно было объяснять дважды. С тяжелым взмахом пальто Корво исчез и из-за стола, и из паба, выискивая верного лодочника, не обращая внимания на отдаленные раскаты грома и собирающийся над головой дождь.


	9. С золотыми кошками и лихорадочными псами

В Золотой кошке пахло отвратительно. Здание выглядело чистым и ухоженным, но правда тяжелой влажностью висела в воздухе, как ядовитое облако, только и ждущее возможности опуститься. Пахло болезнью и дезинфицирующими средствами, пахло бедняками и развращенными богачами, гнойными ранами, больными умами, тяжелыми сердцами. Взбираясь на стену, Корво порадовался, что носит маску; она сдерживала нестерпимый аромат парфюмов в воздухе и прятала поднятую губу.

Несмотря на чуму, Золотая кошка оставалась открытой, бросая вызов всей логике бизнеса. Ее охраняли множество опасных стен света, и было полно стражников, готовых вывести любого, кто хоть раз кашлянет. Аристократы частенько сюда захаживали, а значит, все были слишком заняты, чтобы обратить внимание на Корво; он легко пробрался внутрь, шепотом на ветру, на который куртизанки и их клиенты практически не обратили внимания. Но Корво не игнорировал _их_ ; в месте, в котором собираются и сплетничают аристократы, в каждом разговоре может быть важная информация. Корво прятался по углам и над дверными проемами, собирая услышанные истории.

– Вы уверены, что завтра доступна только Клэр? Тогда я не уверен, смогу ли. Ходят слухи, что у нее кашель, а я просто не могу позволить себе…

– Сколько еще до конца смены? Я надеялся перехватить немного виски и сигар до того, как начался ливень, но…

– Ты слышала, что случилось прошлой ночью на площади Холджера? Если нет, то Курьер наверняка скоро об этом напишет. В любом случае, Кэмпбелл вряд ли скоро к нам заглянет…

– Мадам выдала тебе расписание на сегодня? Ты можешь поменяться со мной? Тот мужчина, я просто – он всегда бьет слишком сильно, и я просто – я _не могу_ , не в этот раз…

– Не лгите _мне,_ офицер! Мои братья уже неделю как пропали! И вы говорите мне, что видели их только вчера? Близнецов Пендлтон невозможно с кем-то перепутать, ни одна из девушек их не видела в последнее время, так что когда я найду, кто вам платит за молчание, вам придется отвечать перед моим адвокатом!

Корво зашевелился в тени, слушая, как напряженный и раздраженный младший Пендлтон допрашивает аналогично раздраженного стражника. Он заерзал, чувствуя, как растет собственное раздражение. В этом борделе было много секретов и историй, несомненно, но был ли хоть один из них важен для _него?_ Пока что единственным напрашивающимся ответом был _«нет»,_ и от этого он бесился только больше. Кожа зудела, зубы скрипели, и он призвал Бездну только чтобы хоть на что-то отвлечься.

Он переходил из комнаты в комнату, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, почему он пришел сюда в первую очередь: найти Эмили и вернуть ее домой.

Мартин не говорил этого напрямую, но был _шанс_ того, что Эмили была здесь, оставленная Берроузом в попытке спрятать концы в воду. Корво видел логику в таком решении; убийство Эмили создало бы больше проблем, и удобная ее «пропажа» означала, что Берроуз может героически «найти» ее позже, укрепив свою власть. А если не находить, то ее можно _забыть,_ всего лишь еще одна потерянная дочь среди остальных.

По крайней мере, это была основная теория. Она была достаточно убедительной, чтобы Корво, не теряя ни секунды, отправился сюда, начав лихорадочные поиски. Но чем больше он искал, тем меньше находил, и тем больше боялся, что идет по ложному следу.

Страх медленно превращался в тревогу и гнев. Он карабкался и проносился дымом по стропилам, пытаясь приглушить рычание, рвущееся из горла. Как бы ни хотелось измениться, не будет ничего хорошего, если он устроит сцену в таком месте, как _это._

Хотя, если быть с собой честным, человек, превращающийся в гигантского волка может быть именно тем отвлечением, которое такому месту понравится, которого _ждут._

Он опустил губу от вида оживленных и пьяных гостей, и решил, что лучше будет просто уйти, оставив их с их странными сексуальными фантазиями. Он заметил двух девушек, возвращавшихся в дамские комнаты, и решил, что задние комнаты будут более тихие и менее страстные, чем основные помещения. Он скользнул взглядом по помещению, и дымом устремился за ними, дверь закрылась на замок как раз за ним.

– Все эти господа, как дождь: сильно, быстро и слишком мокро, – пожаловалась одна из них подруге, когда никто из клиентов не мог их услышать. Корво втиснулся в кабинку, слушая разговор, затаив дыхание. Сквозь прикрывшую взгляд Бездну, он смотрел, как вторая согласно усмехнулась, поправляя свой откровенный наряд.

– По крайней мере, нам заплатят вдвойне, – прокомментировала она. – С этой чумой и погодой, нам всем пригодится.

– Что? Мадам Пруденция ничего мне об этом не говорила! – пожаловалась первая, вытащив сумку из шкафчика. Она взмахнула ей перед коллегой. – Она все еще мне должна за того аристократа, который посчитал себя вправе врезать мне по лицу. Конечно, его выпнули, но…

– Поговори с ней об этом, – хмыкнула подружка, меняя топ. – По крайней мере, она сказала мне, что _я_ получу двойную оплату. А деньги у нее есть, большая часть из них приходит от тех Пендлтонов, в конце концов.

– А ты слышала, что близнецы пропали?

Вторая девушка запнулась.

– Нет? В смысле, я могу покляться, что видела их вчера, но может, это был их брат…

Они ушли в другую комнату, и Корво дал им уйти, обдумывая услышанное. Он уже во второй раз услышал о пропавших Пендлтонах – и о Мадам, которая, похоже, управляла девочками. Он не очень заботился о близнецах – он был _уверен,_ что вышвырнул одного из них из башни за оскорбление Джессамины – но Мадам могла хоть немного помочь. Если кто-то и знает, здесь Эмили или нет – то она.

Спустя еще один призыв к Бездне и подъем по лестнице, Корво обнаружил себя перед дверью в кабинет владелицы Золотой Кошки. Чувства подсказывали ему, что Мадам стояла по другую строну, глубоко увлекшись разговором по устройству внутренней связи.

Пока он стоял в коридоре и взвешивал варианты, тихий, ритмичный стук во внутреннем кармане пальто зашептал собственное мнение.

_«Золотая кошка существовала задолго до нее,_ – сказало ему Сердце. – _Но занавески придумала она»_

– Эклектичное чувство вкуса, – пробормотал он в ответ и наклонил голову, наблюдая, как светящийся силуэт Мадам заканчивает разговор и возвращается к своим обязанностям. Он секунду подождал, плавно поднял кулак и постучал костяшками по двери.

Мадам замерла, обойдя стол наполовину. Корво наблюдал сквозь Бездну, как она отряхнула пальто и жилетку, расправила меховую шаль и пошла к двери. Корво шагнул из ее поля зрения, когда Мадам открыла ее, подождал, пока она не освободит проход, а потом опустил когтистую руку, остановив этим движением реальность.

Магия задымилась с горящей ладони, когда мир вокруг выцвел, остановив время для всего, кроме него. Корво небрежно засунул руки в карманы, протиснулся мимо раздраженной мадам Пруденции, отметив толстый слой косметики и скрученные в прическу волосы. Он сморщил нос, ожидая тяжелой вони духов, которыми наверняка пропах кабинет.

Он оперся о стол и, вздохнув, потушил метку обратно, возобновляя время.

Прошла еще пара мгновений, прежде чем бормочущая Мадам вернулась в комнату, закрыла дверь и поморщилась при виде Корво, с его капюшоном и жуткой маской. Если она и испугалась, то не показала этого, лишь положила руку на грудь и сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

– Если вы хотели полюбоваться на мое актерское мастерство, то есть способы попроще, чтобы привлечь мое внимание, знаете ли!

Корво наклонил голову. Нос дернулся; кабинет пропах не только духами, но и тяжелым наркотическим дымом кальяна. Он презрительно приподнял губу; теперь даже заплыв в канализации не вытравит _эту_ вонь из его пальто.

– Прошу прощения за вторжение, Мадам, – прохрипел он, горло горело от тяжелого воздуха. – Но я здесь не для того, чтобы стать частью кабаре.

Он оставался непринужденным: она оставалась раздраженной.

– Тогда _зачем_ вы здесь? – она фыркнула, выпрямив спину. – Если вы здесь не по записи, то прошу меня извинить, для безопасности моих куртизанок я вынуждена сообщить страже, чтобы вас сопроводили…

Она направилась к дверной ручке.

Прежде чем она успела открыть дверь, он уже оказался рядом, прижав ее руку своей, а второй прижав ее за горло к двери.

И вот он, слабый проблеск страха. Ухмылка вернулась на лицо. Возможно _теперь_ она будет воспринимать его серьезно.

– Не думаю, что вы хотите это сделать, Мадам, – прорычал он, низко и мягко. – Мы можем сделать это проще, а привлечение стражи только усложнит дело для нас обоих. К тому же такая сцена может… – он поправил хватку и наклонил голову. – Плохо сказаться на бизнесе.

Даже когда Корво был так угрожающе близко, Пруденция все еще сумела нахмуриться, принюхавшись к его уродливой металлической маске.

– И это все, на что ты способен? Ты приходишь в мою собственность, пробираешься мимо моих охранников, и даже не можешь нормально угрожать?

Корво замер. Пруденция фыркнула.

– Парень, ты даже не сказал мне, чего хочешь. И обязательно быть так близко? Пахнешь, как мокрая собака.

Корво убрал ее руку с дверной ручки, встал между ней и единственным выходом. Он внимательно наблюдал за ней, не впечатлившись отсутствием у нее чувства самосохранения.

– Я ищу девочку. Мне сообщили, что она скрывается здесь.

Пруденция поправила шаль и осмотрела его.

– Здесь _много_ девочек, если ты не заметил. Конкретнее.

Корво зарычал, слишком нечеловечески, устав от этого всего. Пруденция замерла, критически его оглядывая.

– Не притворяйтесь глупой. Маленькая девочка, около десяти лет. Королевская кровь. Возможно, спрашивала о матери… или _Королевском Защитнике._ Я уверен, что кто-то, у кого есть пара монет, с радостью заплатит за возможность спрятать ее здесь и заставить замолчать.

Мадам прищурилась.

– Ты думаешь, что я удерживаю тут _дочку покойной Императрицы?_ Я что, смерти ищу? – она усмехнулась и стала непринужденно расхаживать. – Ну, по правде говоря, мне даже не поступало такого предложения. Учитывая то, что Пендлтоны так вовремя пропали.

Корво пошевелился, скрестил руки.

– Какое они имеют к этому отношение?

– Задница Чужого, ты же был Королевским Защитником, не так ли? Парень, от меня не скроешь, – она рассмеялась и добавила. – Пендлтонам принадлежат серебряные рудники. Все их состояние в них, они платили половине аристократов здесь и возможно даже в Гристоле. Они были одними из моих _лучших_ клиентов, даже если и бывали грубоваты с некоторыми девочками…

– К которым стоит относиться лучше, – пробормотал Корво. У Пруденции опасно сверкнули глаза.

– Девочки принадлежат мне, и я буду обращаться с ними, как захочу! – зарычала она в ответ, но Корво просто ответил собственным предупреждающим рыком, и они вернулись к противостоянию. – Мне не нужны советы какой-то _собаки_ о том, как заботиться о моей собственности…

– К сути, – угрожающе сказал Корво. – Чтобы я мог уйти искать дочь Императрицы дальше.

– _Суть_ в том, что от девочек идут слухи, что она _должна была_ попасть к Пендлтонам, но они не успели до нее добраться.

– Что?

– Это был камень преткновения, они _постоянно_ на эту тему жаловались. А потом взяли и исчезли, – Мадам пожала плечами. – Должно быть, слишком громко жаловались, идиоты. А теперь я лишилась самых состоятельных клиентов, и вместо этого вынуждена иметь дело с их нытиком-братом.

– Где их видели в последний раз?

– Возле Винного квартала, – ответила Мадам. Она подошла к своему столу, вытащила длинную сигарету и закурила. – Но там заправляет банда Боттл-Стрит. Моим девочкам туда нельзя, так что придется тебе идти туда самому.

Корво перестал опираться о дверь, выпрямился.

– Спасибо за информацию. Но мне нужна гарантия, что вы не расскажете об этом.

Пруденция приподняла нарисованную бровь, затянувшись.

– Мы же вроде уже обсудили, что устраивание сцены и твое присутствие плохо скажутся на бизнесе? Дверь черного входа направо и вниз по лестнице. А теперь уйди отсюда, пока я не сменила мнен…

Пруденция моргнула и огляделась. Мужчина в маске ушел, он снова стояла в кабинете одна. Выдохнув колечко дыма, она внимательно проверила под столом, в шкафу, возле кальяна. Все возможные (и невозможные) места, где мог спрятаться убийца. Пусто.

Прошло пять минут. Она села, размышляя и продолжила курить. Наконец, уверившись, что действительно осталась одна, она снова потянулась к устройству связи.

Черная, когтистая рука крепко ухватила ее за запястье. Она ахнула, задохнувшись. С чужой руки поднимался дым, а от маски, пристально смотревшей сверху вниз, слышалось низкое рычание.

– Я серьезно, Мадам, – сказал ей хриплый голос. Свет отражался в стеклянных линзах маски. – Ни слова.

Она кивнула с похолодевшей в венах кровью. Он кивнул в ответ и исчез так же быстро, как и появился, не оставив ни следа.

Впервые в жизни мадам Пруденция решила соответствовать собственному имени* и никогда, никому не рассказывать о своей встрече с Корво Аттано.

\----------

Были задания и похуже, чем разведка. Были задания гораздо более _скучные,_ чем разведка. Например, стирка. Или _патрулирование._ Патруль всегда был долгой сменой, наполненной лишь запахами крыс и ворвани. Ничего интересного.

Но если Коннор был честен с собой, прыгая с крыши на крышу над Винным кварталом, то разведка все еще стояла в самом низу списка «интересные задания». Простые люди наверняка считали работу убийцы интересной и загадочной, когда на самом деле там нужно было много ждать, наблюдать, и не делать _вообще ничего_ между этим.

А еще где-то в глубине души Коннор знал, что Дауд послал его только, чтобы дать ему какое-то занятие. Мало что нужно делать; просто регулярно _наблюдать._ Девон и Кирон уже разобрались со Слэкджовом и близнецами Пендлтонами, так что его присутствие здесь было нужно просто чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Ему нужно было слушать и следить, чтобы никто не задавал неправильных вопросов, или не начинал расследование.

И, конечно, ему просто хотелось выбраться с базы еще хоть один раз до того, как зарядят дожди. Когда начнется сезонный потоп, никто не захочет выходить или что-то делать, включая его самого. Лучше всего выпустить пар сейчас – но уже собирался дождь, так что на этой миссии можно было попрощаться с возможностью остаться сухим.

– _Все не так плохо,_ – послышался тихий голос в ухе, но он стряхнул связь. Как бы Коннору не нравилось иметь ментальную связь с братом, ему не нужно было слышать его мягкие наставления с базы. Почему Дауд не послал их обоих было _за пределами его понимания,_ но Коннор предполагал, что это легкая работа и для одного. Не нужно отправлять их _обоих,_ просто чтобы убедиться, что никто не расследует исчезновение Пендлтонов.

В вихре пепла Коннор приземлился и присел на корточки на низкой крыше напротив винокурни, где сидел Слэкджов. Он откинул голову на ближайшую трубу и позволил чувствам потянуться вперед. Даже несмотря на приглушенный звук и ограниченную видимость из-за тяжелой маски китобоя, с помощью Бездны он все еще слышал и видел каждого прохожего. Дауд одарил его и брата множеством способностей, включая те, которые превращали бесконечно скучную работу в нечто чуть более терпимое. Коннор повернул голову, тихо прослеживая одними глазами маршрут стражника, грустно шатающуюся жертву чумы, игравших в азартные игры членов банды Боттл-Стрит.

Похоже, это будет тихое дежурство.

Тем легче подслушивать.

Он заметил периферийным зрением вспышку в небе. Коннор инстинктивно вдохнул, склонил голову и начал считать секунды.

Три секунды спустя прогремел гром. Коннор шевельнулся и выругался; дождь был ближе, чем он рассчитывал. Облака тоже висели недружелюбно. Похоже, он таки промокнет до нитки.

– _Как будто нам тут нужна еще одна мокрая собака,_ – сказал Томас, его присутствие еще раз коснулось разума Коннора. Коннор нахмурился; хотя Связь поддерживалась вне зависимости от того, насколько теоретически они были далеко, иногда он мог обойтись _без_ непринужденных наблюдений брата на его миссиях. Конечно, их сильная ментальная связь помогала лучше вести разведку, но иногда все же хотелось немного уединения и тишины.

_– Это расплата за то, что ты никак не хотел оставить меня в покое, когда меня отправили в поместье Бойлов,_ – сказал ему брат, каждая мысль, мягко омывающая разум Коннора, была пропитана улыбкой. – _Ты не прекращал просить рассмотреть леди Бойл с ракурсов получше, если я правильно помню. Клянусь, твой вуайеризм не знает границ._

_– Ладно, ладно, справедливо,_ – наконец сдался Коннор, и самодовольный триумф Томаса наполнил его сознание, мешаясь с его собственным раздражением. – _Просто дай мне спокойно все это закончить, я хочу попытаться вернуться до темноты._

_– Ну, прежде чем я уйду; Эмили передает привет._

Коннор сглотнул. Томас покинул его разум и повисла ощутимая тишина. Он сжал кулак, с удвоенным интересом наблюдая за жителями Дануолла внизу, чтобы заполнить оставшееся в сознании пространство. Он пытался, но так и не смог остановить мысленный образ Эмили Колдуин, сидящей на базе и посылающей любовь. Она, наверное, прыгает вокруг Томаса, который пересказывает, что Коннор делает, и…

Он стиснул зубы, прикусив язык. Они не должны так привязываться. Это слишком опасно. Она _дочь_ Императрицы. Однажды, она будет править. Они не должны спать, обнимаясь с ней, или позволять ей брать их маски, или давать ей гладить их, или…

Он глубоко вздохнул. Это опасно. Он знал это; все китобои знали это. Дауд, наверное, тоже знал, учитывая, каким он стал нервным в последнее время. И все же что-то в ней такое было, что притягивало к ней волков как мух на…

– Видел? Там, наверху.

Коннор напрягся, непроизвольно растерянно зарычав. Он инстинктивно сжал кулак; в порыве пепла он прыгнул на 20 метров в сторону, благополучно скрывшись от взглядов снизу. Он глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь; они ни за что не успели его увидеть, но почему-то волосы встали дыбом, заставив засомневаться.

А потом до него дошло.

Ветер сменил направление, и запах _другого_ наполнил ноздри. Коннор замер и низко опустился. Здесь был другой волк, и это не Дауд, или один из китобоев. Он знал все их запахи наизусть, как люди запоминают лица родственников.

Так кто…

От движения у винокурни он застыл на месте, конечности отказывались двигаться. У двери он заметил вспышку света и дыма, прежде чем высокая фигура в капюшоне появилась из ниоткуда, перепугав ближайшего стражника.

Фигура огляделась. В угасающем свету блеснула металлическая маска.

Прежде чем их взгляды встретились, Коннор уже двигался, переносясь на новую крышу, в этот раз поближе к старой пивоварне. Сердце гулко бухало в груди, когда он низко присел, изо всех сил пытаясь слиться со стеной.

Его беспокойство не прошло незамеченным.

– _Коннор?_ – неуверенно спросил Томас, коснувшись его разума своим. Тот судорожно вздохнул, но не ответил. Сначала, ему нужно было сквозь Бездну посмотреть, что происходит. Разговор донесся до его позиции, и он навострил уши, вслушиваясь.

– Хмпф. Опять один из ваших псов, хм? Чего тебе надо?

– Я не один из тех… – пауза, будто тому сорванному голосу за маской требовалось время, чтобы собраться. – Ты меня ждал?

– Слэкджов не тупой. Он всегда знает, что вы возвращаетесь проверять. Проходи.

Щелкнул замок, дверь открылась, закрылась. Коннор выглянул, тяжело выдохнув. Он посмотрел вниз: беседа переместилась внутрь. Он тут же обратил внимание на крышу винокурни, выискивая разбитые окна, плохие вентиляционные шахты или некачественную плитку.

– _Коннор,_ – снова попытался Томас, когда Коннор сжал кулак и скользнул в приоткрытое окно. – _Коннор, кто это был? Что происходит?_

– _Похоже, я на кого-то наткнулся, или кто-то наткнулся на меня,_ – ответил он как можно быстрее. – _Не говори пока Дауду._

_– Не говори… Коннор, ты с ума сошел?!_

Но Коннор не ответил. Он проигнорировал волну фантомного гнева и раздражения, и вместо этого прижался к стропилам, протискиваясь между труб, чтобы проследить за фигурой в капюшоне.

Внутри винокурни было жарко, даже в таком большом, открытом пространстве с большими резервуарами для брожения. Он переносился из тени в тень, стараясь держаться как можно выше и следовать за голосами, уводящими его все глубже в здание.

– Выглядишь немного потерянным. Удивлен, что старик Слэкджов знал, что ты придешь?

Коннор пробирался, вырастив когти из задымившихся перчаток, чтобы хвататься за деревянные бочки. Он уловил запах _другого_ – Обращенного волка, которым, как он был уверен, был Корво Аттано – и замер в инстинктивной тревоге. Наклонив голову и взмахнув рукой, Коннор стал наблюдать за их разговором сквозь Бездну.

– Меня это не волнует, – сказал хриплый, сорванный голос. – Я просто хочу найти Эмили. Мне подсказали искать в твоём направлении.

Коннор сглотнул; на грани слов чувствовалось клацание зубов, которое не могла скрыть даже маска Королевского Защитника. Сколько у него вообще контроля? Коннор неуютно заерзал от возможности, что меньше, чем ожидалось. Драться с диким, свежеобращенным китоволком не соответствовало его идее о том, как хорошо провести время.

Но по крайней мере, это не _скучно._

– Тебя послали ко _мне?_ – спросил Слэкджов, делая вид, что удивлен. – Почему? У меня нет девчонки, а если бы и была, то я бы неплохо ее кому-нибудь толкнул.

Силуэт Корво Аттано шевельнулся, сжал кулак. Исходящее от него рычание было _ощутимым._

– Я был в Золотой кошке, искал дочь Джессамины...

– Ммхм.

– И слышал, что ее упоминали Пендлтоны...

– О?

– И теперь они _пропали,_ а в последний раз их видели в Винном квартале.

– Вот как.

Корво будто вообще не волновал Слэкджова, но это неудивительно, подумал Коннор. Слэкджов ежедневно разбирался с вещами и похуже, чем встревоженный Королевский Защитник. Коннор видел его предыдущие деловые переговоры с Даудом – и _вот это_ действительно пугало.

Слэкджов хладнокровно прошелся по кабинету, подобрал нож и крутанул его на кончике пальца, прежде чем вложить в ножны на боку.

– Лучше следи куда суешь свой нос, Лорд-Защитник, или обожжешься.

– Я не Защитник, если мне некого _защищать,_ – прорычал тот в ответ, напрягая руки. – Сначала мне нужно ее найти. Или помоги, или уйди с дороги.

– Ты это сказал Верховному Смотрителю, прежде чем он обосрался?

Корво сдвинулся. Слэкджов расхохотался.

– Слушай сюда, Корво, это _мой бизнес._ И у меня есть хорошие друзья в этом бизнесе. Ты можешь стать одним из моих хороших друзей! Мне просто нужно что-то взамен.

И секунды не прошло, как на стол между ними шлепнулся мешочек с монетами. Даже Слэкджов, кажется, удивился; он перевел взгляд с мешочка на Корво, медленно потянулся и взял монеты.

– Любезно предоставлено Золотой кошкой.

– Кто бы мог подумать, я и не знал, что наш доблестный Королевский Защитник в глубине души вор, – Слэкджов провел рукой по усам, залез в мешочек, проверяя монеты. – Итак. _Мой Лорд._ Что бы вы хотели знать?

– Где Эмили?

Коннор шевельнулся, его затопило холодной виной. Слэкджов, однако, не испытывал таких чувств, открыто пожав перед Корво плечами.

– Понятия не имею, и это чертова правда. Но я знаю, что Пендлтоны болтали о дочке Императрицы, и знаю, что с ними в результате случилось.

– И?

– Один парень пришел пару недель назад, – заключил Слэкджов, пересчитывая монеты. – Заплатил, чтобы избавились от всех, кто говорит об Императрице, а я знал нескольких влиятельных людей, которые мололи языками, – он ухмыльнулся, убирая деньги в карман. – Нам обоим была выгодно убрать этих болтливых близнецов с поля.

– Ты знаешь, кто это был? Тот, кто тебе заплатил?

– О, тот убийца с маленькими последователями в масках, – Слэкджов внимательно посмотрел на Корво. – Ты не с ним? Этим парнишкой Даудом?

– Он _не_ работает со мной, – рыкнул Корво, и от такой сильной ярости Коннор попятился. Даже Слэкджов поднял руки, демонстрируя мирные намерения.

– Не убивай гонца, приятель. Я просто знаю кто ты, и кто _он._ Я видел его собак на крыше, он не может обдурить старика Слэкджова.

Коннор стал максимально незаметно выбираться со своего наблюдательного пункта. Сердце стучало в ушах. Он уже и так задержался, но если не вернуться к Дауду с этим в ближайшее время…

У него подвернулась нога. Клапан давления взорвался. Слэкджов заорал. Корво дернул головой.

Коннор сжал кулак, используя пар, как прикрытие, чтобы перенестись вверх и в сторону по стропилам. Он молился, чтобы Корво не успел его заметить, надеясь, что сможет использовать это, чтобы без проблем смотаться.

Окошко, через которое он пробрался внутрь, все еще было открыто. Он пролез сквозь него, царапая когтями стекло, почувствовав сильные порывы ветра на маске и одежде, когда наконец выбрался из здания. Коннор посмотрел вверх; тучи были темными, грозными, готовыми к тому, чтобы пролиться дождем.

– Томас, – вслух выдохнул он. Брат тут же вопрошающе коснулся его сознания. – Томас, возникли осложнения.

_– Что происходит?_

– Это Корво, – сказал он близнецу. Он сжал кулак, Бездна перенесла его на другую крышу. – Он знает, что Слэкджову заплатили, он знает, что _Дауд_ ему заплатил…

Сверкнула молния. Коннор отвернулся от слишком яркой вспышки. Когда он снова поднял взгляд, перед ним стояла фигура, блокируя путь.

Коннор застыл.

_– Не говори пока Дауду,_ – лихорадочно передал он, когда прогремел гром, отдавшись в груди. – _Я справлюсь._

_– Черт побери, Коннор!_ – рявкнул в ответ Томас, беспокойство мешалось с гневом, но Коннор не ответил, _не мог_ ответить, не с этой направленной на него маской, следящей за каждым его движением.

Коннор напрягся. Никто их них не двигался. Он знал, что его заметили, но теперь это была битва кто первый сломается, кто за кем погонится. Они оба по-своему были хищниками. Они не сбегали или начинали бояться просто.

Но это… это было по-другому.

Коннор знал, что ему придется бежать. Да, у него были силы Дауда – он мог менять форму, манипулировать пространством, видеть сквозь стены. Но он все еще был _лишь_ Связанным, использовал одолженную магию. Корво же… он был чем-то б _о_ льшим и гораздо более опасным.

Еще одна вспышка. Корво исчез.

Коннор прыгнул сквозь Бездну так быстро, как только позволила магия, текущая по венам. Он больше почувствовал, чем услышал треск силы уз, повисший в воздухе среди озона и электричества грядущего шторма. Волосы встали дыбом; он пригнулся.

Длинных черные когти рассекли воздух там, где был его скальп.

Коннор крутнулся, вскидывая клинок, чтобы отразить следующий удар. Когти Корво громко лязгнули по стали, и Коннор поймал отблеск маски, этого смеющегося металлического лица, и почувствовал прячущуюся за ней _ярость._

Духи, Корво собирался его убить.

Он толкнул клинок вверх и отступил для следующей атаки, но Корво был быстрее, чем он ожидал. Он подрезал Коннора – только чтобы тот растворился пеплом. Когти Королевского Защитника свистнули в воздухе и он зарычал, даже не стараясь сдержать растущую свирепость в голосе и теле.

– Трус, – прохрипел он, выискивая Коннора, который тихо появился у него за спиной. Он низко пригнулся, сделал подсечку и немедленно перенесся прочь, прежде чем Корво на него упал. Затем он отпрыгнул, стараясь увеличить дистанцию, прежде чем Корво поднимется и бросится вдогонку.

– _Я не знаю, сколько у него контроля,_ – быстро сказал он Томасу, возобновив связь. – _Я не знаю…_

– _Насколько все плохо?_ – спросил Томас, коротко и объективно. – _Ты можешь превратиться и сбежать?_

Коннор услышал громкий рев откуда-то с другой стороны крыши и выругался. Вопреки здравому смыслу он обернулся; Корво переносился размытым пятном из дыма и шерсти, быстро его догоняя.

_– Не могу. Если я приведу его в Затопленный квартал..._

_– Разве Дауд не этого хочет?_

_– Он убьет всех, Томас! Не вариант!_

_– Хорошо, если он так опасен, то я скажу Дауду, и..._

_– Нет! Нет, я справлюсь. Я отправлю его по ложному следу и отчитаюсь, когда все будет чисто._

_– Коннор..._

Это было глупо. Ну, не глупо, но _безрассудно._ И определенно не скучно. Даже в какой-то степени _весело._

Страшное, полудикое веселье.

_Задница Чужого,_ ему нужно выбираться почаще.

Коннор вдохнул и перенесся в поле зрения Корво. Этот человек – если его вообще можно так назвать – повернулся, нацелившись на него. Тело Корво колебалось по краям; слишком длинные конечности, слишком согнутая спина, слишком жесткий фокус.

Коннор приготовился. Ему придется двигаться быстрее, чем когда-либо. Он почувствовал, что улыбается под собственной маской.

– _Пожалуйста, не дай себя убить,_ – умолял Томас.

_– Ничего не обещаю._

Коннор сжал кулак и исчез, ускоряясь по крышам. Корво поверил; он рванул за Коннором, как за морковкой на палочке, преследуя его. Сверкнула еще одна молния. Корво был быстр, но Коннор лучше знал местность. Он прыгал зигзагами, двигаясь беспорядочно. И хотя это работало, этого было недостаточно. Корво был нацелен как копье: прямо и неуклонно. Он с грохотом приземлился на крышу рядом с Коннором и бросился на него, подняв когти, зарычав…

Чтобы Коннор как раз вовремя перенесся.

Вой, который издал Корво был _пронзительным,_ как у умирающего кита. Коннор споткнулся от его силы, инстинкт перевесил чувство самосохранения. Он сильно ударился коленом о крышу: меньше, чем через секунду его бросили вниз, выбив воздух из легких. Маска стукнулась о черепицу с болезненным хрустом. Он мог учуять Корво, слышать глубокий рокот, как его когти вонзились в лацканы макинтоша, когда его приподняли и снова вбили в крышу.

– Где он?

Коннору не нужно было спрашивать, кого он имеет в виду, не с этими яростными кинжалами, впившимися в пальто, угрожая непоправимым уроном. Несмотря на неминуемую смерть, Коннор не ответил, держа рот закрытым и благодаря Бездну за то, что маска прячет любые эмоции. Корво ждал, но ответа не последовало, и с каждой секундой его терпение истончалось. Он снова ударил Коннора о крышу, рыча, жар его силы расходился волнами.

Затем в разум Коннора врезалось чужое сознание, злое, жестокое, _дикое._

_– ГДЕ ОН?_

Коннор _ахнул,_ у него перехватило дыхание, тело сжалось. Корво угрожал ментально его задушить, обрушившись на Коннора всем весом своего внутреннего хаоса. Сознание Коннора инстинктивно ответило, отталкивая боль и эмоции, судорожно пытаясь сделать все возможное, чтобы отпихнуть Корво, _отпихнуть!_

Корво замер, его разум отступил так быстро, что у Коннора закружилась голова. Хватка на макинтоше ослабла, магия задымилась с рук Корво. Коннор внимательно на него посмотрел; закрытый маской и капюшоном человек перед ним вздрогнул, тело затрещало.

– Что это было? – прохрипел Корво, будто только сейчас вспоминая, как разговаривать. Коннор промолчал, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы двигаться.

_О Бездна,_ понял Коннор, _он никогда…_

Сам Корво уже не обращал на него никакого внимания. Он разваливался; время от времени Коннор чувствовал касание его измученного разума, но он тоже морщился от слабейшего толчка по мыслям Корво, слишком сильное ощущение для его разума.

И все же Корво не мог это контролировать. Связь ощущалась перепуганной, злой, _неуверенной,_ как будто Корво только сейчас понял, что жаждал ментального контакта, но не понимал, что это такое, или как оно происходит. Что вполне возможно, верно? На самом деле Корво не знал, его разум был соединен с Томасом – с _Даудом_ – так долго, что…

Корво исчез.

У Коннора отпала челюсть.

В голове прояснилось; стресс Королевского Защитника полностью исчез. Он сел, бешено оглядываясь. Быстрый вдох подсказал, что Корво действительно _исчез,_ будто перенесся – или, скорее, _остановил время…_

– _Коннор,_ – прогремел новый голос по Связи, его четкость и знакомство ошеломили. – _Возвращайся. Сейчас же._

**–** _Но сэр, Корво…_

– _Ушел,_ – сказал Дауд, раздражение и кислотность его мыслей мешались с облегчением. – _И ты свободен от дежурства на сегодня._

– _Да, сэр,_ – ответил Коннор, склонив голову, даже несмотря на то, что Дауд этого не видел. Он встал и призвал Бездну; выросла шерсть, хрустнули кости, обострились чувства. Он прыгнул с крыши, четыре ноги несли его быстрее, чем две. Волчье тело двигалось на остатках адреналина, направляясь в Затопленный квартал.

– _Я же просил не говорить Дауду,_ – злобно послал он Томасу, хоть и добавил прохладную нотку успокоения, когда их мысли соприкоснулись.

– _А я просил не дать себя убить,_ – парировал Томас.

– _И меня не убили,_ – заявил он, как само собой разумеющееся. Вокруг лап стали появляться толстые капли воды, сигнализирующие о приближающемся дожде. Они оба замолчали; Коннор устал, Томас расстроился. Только когда прошел уже половину пути до Затопленного квартала, он наконец поднял тему, которую никто из них не хотел упоминать.

– _Может, не будем говорить Эмили?_

– _Да,_ – покорно сказал Томас, звуча пораженно. – _Согласен. Давай не будем ничего говорить Эмили._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Пруденция, Prudence - с английского языка переводится как благоразумие, осмотрительность.
> 
> Я все еще жива! Извините за исчезновение, навалилось все сразу - диплом, поступление в магистратуру, найденная работа. Времени на перевод почти не осталось, главы будут выходить реже - но я обязательно закончу этот перевод. Мы уже перевалили за половину, ура!


End file.
